La Mort n'est pas la Fin Tome 2
by littlelilyaz
Summary: Suite de la fanfic SEULS LES AMANTS RESTENT EN VIE tome 1 /A son réveil on lui a volé son bien le plus précieux, la seule chose qui lui reste d'elle la Flamme. Clarke se lance alors dans une quête incroyable au-delà des frontières Trikru, au-delà du monde connu. Elle ira au bout du monde et de ses convictions pour peut-être la retrouver/ Hist située ap la S3
1. Chapter 1

LA MORT N'EST PAS LA FIN.

(DEATH IS NOT THE END/ONLY LOVERS LEFT ALIVE II)

Fanfiction The 100 / Tous droits réservés. Les personnages sont la propriété des studio CW.

ATTENTION SPOILERS SAISON 3 / Histoire située à la fin de la saison 3.

Suite de la fanfic Seuls les Amants restent en vie* (Only lovers left Alive*) qui se situait entre les épisodes 3 et 4 Saison3

Science-fi Romance Drame / Clexa Clexa Clexa

Résumé : Clarke ne dort plus depuis des jours, depuis qu'elle a désactivé A.L.I.E. Un soir elle s'effondre de chagrin mais à son réveil on lui a volé son bien le plus précieux, la seule chose qui lui reste d'elle la Flamme. Elle se lance alors dans une quête incroyable au-delà des frontières Trikru, au-delà du monde connu. Elle ira au bout du monde et de ses convictions pour peut-être la trouver et atteindre la Paix Absolue.

Prologue/ Lieu et temps inconnus

Sur une route déserte, une ancienne ambulance transformée en fourgon blindé, file à toute vitesse entre les antiques carcasses d'automobile mortes, immobile depuis des siècles, recouvertes de sables et d'arbustes sec. Le véhicule a des plaques métallique noir apparentes et abîmées sur les côtés, un énorme pare-buffle à l'avant, il est surélevé par d'impressionnant pneus, sur le toit il y a encore des tôles de protection et il est munit d'un puissant moteur. Sa vitesse est très élevée comme si le conducteur jouait sa vie dans cette course. Le véhicule emprunte des chemins libres, totalement désertique sur une large autoroute perdue au milieu d'une grande ville abandonnée et sans vie recouverte depuis longtemps de sable et de poussière.

Clarke Griffin est allongé sur le dos, sur le brancard à l'arrière du véhicule, dans les vapes. Sur elle, les marques de lutte sont visibles, très nettement visibles, ses habits sont déchirés, elle a des marques rouges sur les avant-bras, les jambes et le ventre, des marques de morsures mais aussi d'inflammation tout autour, ses veines sont enflées et violettes. Son visage est tuméfié et du sang coule de sa tempe. Inconsciente pour le moment, elle semble pourtant agitée, comme si tout son corps réagissait et se battait intérieurement.

Au volant du véhicule, le pilote est concentré sur la route. C'est une zone dangereuse, il ne faut pas s'attarder ici. L'ambulance, version post-apocalyptique, évite les embouteillages de véhicules dévastés sur la route mais, dans un virage serré, heurte un vieux 4X4 couché sur le côté. Le véhicule vacille mais le pilote contrôle parfaitement sa trajectoire. En revanche d'un air inquiet, son regard se pose sur le rétroviseur pour vérifier que son précieux colis à l'arrière est toujours maintenu par les rambardes du brancard.

La secousse a bel et bien atteint la blonde assommée au fin fond de son esprit, elle commence à émerger. La douleur de son corps la foudroie en un instant. Quelques souvenirs reviennent, elle s'est faite attaqué dans une forêt sombre et plus tropical que les forêts du Peuple Trikru, par des petits animaux inconnus mais féroces. Elle en avait tuée plusieurs Elle avait été mordue et avait senti le venin s'emparer d'elle en quelques instants, elle avait lutté. Puis plus rien, elle ne se souvient pas, en revanche la douleur, lui fait prendre conscience qu'elle était en vie. Elle ouvre les yeux. Elle se redresse difficilement. Son corps est douloureux comme jamais elle n'aurait pensée pourtant elle n'a qu'une dizaine de petites morsures, partout sur le corps. Elle à la tête qui tourne, elle sent son sang bouillir dans ses veines, ses nerfs sont tendus, tout son corps à mal d'un bout à l'autre. Pourtant elle trouve la force, têtue comme toujours, d'agripper la barre de protection à côté d'elle et de la faire coulisser. Son corps chancèle mais elle se lève. Les yeux à demi clos essayant d'analyser où elle est.

Elle se rend compte que son corps ne tient pas seul debout et pour cause, elle est à l'arrière d'une ambulance aménagé, avec des sièges à droite et sa couche à gauche qu'elle vient de quitter, des compartiments, du matériel médical et mécanique, des armes et un tas d'autre truc dans des males. Elle prend alors conscience de la vitesse du véhicule et se rattrape avant de tombé. Enfin elle tourne la tête vers l'avant du véhicule. Directement elle tombe sur un regard braqué sur elle dans le rétroviseur. Un regard vert, familier mais dure, tellement dure. Elle prend soudain peur et ça se lit sur son visage en plus de la douleur.

« Calmez-vous. Je ne vous ferai aucun mal. Et rallongez-vous, l'antidote que je vous ai donnée est puissant, vous avez besoin de repos. Ses saloperies de bestioles ont bien failli vous tuer. »

La voix atteint Clarke avec quelques milli secondes de retard et le temps qu'elle comprenne les mots, elle ressent à quel point elle est faible et vulnérable. Elle manque de s'évanouir, mais sa curiosité et sa force de survie sont plus grande, alors elle puise dans le peu d'énergie qu'elle a pour s'avancer jusqu'au siège passager et s'y effondrer.

La voix douce du pilote détonne avec ses yeux sévères, c'est une voix de fille mais le regard est celui d'un guerrier. Elle ne put rien faire, trop concentré sur la route. Elle regarda la blonde amoché, assise n'importe comment sur le siège à côté d'elle.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! » s'agaça-t-elle.

Clarke tourna difficilement la tête vers la pilote. La voix juvénile et pourtant autoritaire l'avait poussé à rouvrir les yeux. Elle ne put qu'obtenir des flashs de son environnement. Un habitacle noir avec un tableau de bord imposant et complexe, des vitres teintées avec des barreaux et des mains agrippés aux renforts en mousse du volant. Les mains sont gantées de cuir marron laissant deux phalanges apparentes. La pilote est châtain, cheveux court, manteau long beige avec des pièces de cuir et de métal aux bras et aux épaules. Son cou est tatoué, ses yeux sont verts, elle est jeune, elle est belle. C'est tout ce dont Clarke est capable d'apercevoir. Son corps lutte de trop, sa raison s'effondre, elle s'évanouie à nouveau.

« Et merde ! » Jura la pilote énervée.

Chap 1 / Quatre jours avant / Lieu : Polis

Clarke Griffin pousse la foule devant elle, elle est furieuse et épuisée. Elle sort de la salle du trône bondée, ne prêtant plus attention aux voix qui hurle son nom, et court dans les larges couloirs de la Tour Centrale de Polis, Capitale de la Coalition des 13 clans. Elle se réfugie au plus haut étage, elle pénètre dans les appartements abandonnés du Commandant et s'effondre au pied du lit. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle laisse enfin ses larmes couler. Ses mains tremblent, sa respiration fait n'importe quoi ainsi que les battements de son cœur. Tout son être souffre, à l'intérieure d'elle, tout bouillonne de douleur, de rage et de peine. Cette peine immense qu'elle cache au fond d'elle depuis des semaines mais qui creuse un trou béant au fond de sa poitrine que rien ne peut combler. Elle ne s'était pas effondrée. Elle avait lutté. Elle s'était battue, encore et encore pour sauver le Monde. Mais s'en était trop. Son esprit ne raisonnait plus correctement. Elle voulait en finir avec cette douleur. Elle était Wanheda, la mort était sa plus fidèle amie. Elle rôdait dans son ombre et emportait tout ceux qu'elle aimait. Devait-elle souffrir à ce point pour accomplir sa destinée ? Elle n'en pouvait plus de sauver le monde. Personne ne la sauvera plus, elle.

Elle avait débranché A.L.I.E., elle avait libéré son peuple et tous les autres captifs de la Cité des Lumières. Elle avait encore fait un choix impossible. Encore une fois, sur ses seuls actes, c'était joué le sort de tous. Elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Ce qu'on lui demandait était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle pleurait de plus en plus, le corps secoué par les sanglots. Elle tenait sa tête entre ses mains, le visage couvert de larmes, elle était sur le point de se tirer les cheveux tellement la douleur était insupportable. Comment s'en débarrasser ? L'acceptation. Oui, accepter la douleur la fait disparaitre, Clarke en est consciente mais cette peine est trop profonde et trop cruel pour l'accepter sur simple bonne volonté.

Elle se ressaisit quelques secondes pour s'effondrer de nouveau. Elle réussit à éteindre le lit pour s'allonger mais continuer de pleurer. C'était la seule chose qu'elle était à présent capable de faire, pleurer. Pour toute les fois où elle s'était retenue.

Trop de gens était mort à cause de cette psychopathe d'intelligence artificielle. Trop de choses c'était passés en si peu de temps. Tout avait changé. Il n'y avait plus de NightBloods pour gouverner. Lexa était morte. Les jeunes du Conclave avaient été assassinés. Ontari, qui les avait massacrés, avait été sacrifiée. Titus était mort. Il lui avait confié la flamme, elle avait trouvé Luna, mais cette expédition se révéla sans solution. Elle avait débranché A.L.I.E. Elle avait gagné. Mais elle avait aussi appris la situation de la Terre. Ils étaient perdus de toute façon, pensa-t-elle dans un soupir de désespoir.

Elle ne luttait plus contre ses sanglots, elle les avait tellement retenus que la seule solution était de lâcher prise. Entre ses tempes le sang bouillait, dans sa cage thoracique, son cœur serré ne cessait de pensée à son précieux amour perdu. Absolument tous les détails de leurs retrouvailles dans la Cité des Lumières lui revenait en vagues de larmes. Elle l'aimait tellement. Jamais elle n'aurait pensée souffrir autant. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Vivre sans elle était impossible, elle essayait mais elle y perdait la raison. Elle passa sa main dans son décolleté, effleura son tatouage (voir fanfic Seuls les amants restent en vie*) et sortit la précieuse boîte métallique qui renfermait la puce, l'A.L.I.E II qui elle-même renfermait les esprits des anciens commandants. Elle serre la boite contre elle, elle pleure de plus en plus, elle est si épuisée… elle finit, au bout de quelques temps, par s'endormir.

Le poids qui pèse sur ses épaules est désormais trop lourd. Elle a fait de sa vie une bataille pour la paix mais elle ne récolte que la douleur et la mort. Elle avait quitté la salle, Bellamy, sa mère, le chancelier Kane, Murphy et tous les chefs de clan après leur demande délirante. On lui demandait de prendre la place de Commander, la place de Heda. On lui avait attribué le titre de Wanheda Commandante de la Mort, puis d'Ambassadeur Skaikru, représentant le 13ème clan de la Coalition, et maintenant, étant la dernière à avoir porté la Flamme et avoir débranché tout le peuple de l'emprise d'AL.I.E., on lui vouait un culte et une admiration sans faille. Enfin elle était reconnue comme toute puissante et digne de prendre la relève. Tous les clans unanimes devant la proposition totalement déplacer du nouveau chef militaire SkaiKru, Bellamy, qui cherchait pour une fois le calme et la paix avec les grounders. Prendre la place de Lexa. L'idée la fit sortir de ses gonds, elle avait hurlé des choses incompréhensibles et s'était enfuis.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, l'effervescence de la tour s'est calmé. Le Chancelier Kane avait apaisé les esprit, répondant à toutes les questions avec diplomatie et promettant de laisser seulement un peu de temps à Wanheda pour faire le point. Jurant que depuis toujours, elle a lutté pour le bien de tous les peuples. Il ne se doutait pas qu'à ce moment-là, Wanheda n'a qu'une idée, échapper à tout cela, s'enfuir, peut-être même mourir.

Epuisée, Clarke dormait profondément mais son sommeil était agité, vraiment perturbé. Elle a les poings serrés et son visage affiche les stigmates de ses cauchemars. Dans la faible lueur des bougies éparpillées dans la pièce, une ombre bouge furtivement. On pourrait penser à un rideau qui s'envole à cause d'un coup de vent frais entrant par la terrasse. Mais le mouvement se répété. Sans un bruit, sans un souffle, une silhouette se glisse le long d'une poutre au plafond. Elle est cachée là depuis longtemps. Sans efforts, à bout de bras, la masse lâche la poutre et atterrit à terre sans un bruit, tel un félin. Immobile, juste au bord du grand lit impérial qui laisse apparaitre Clarke sans défenses.

L'individu presque invisible, d'une infinie discrétion, se penche sur elle. Vêtue d'un long manteau noir, intérieur beige, à capuche avec des rajouts d'armure en métal, d'un pantalon de cuir épais et de bottes hautes à lacets ainsi que des mitaines en cuir, son visage est dissimulé par les ombre de sa capuche. Son regard est profond et hypnotique, vert à l'extérieur de l'iris, gris à l'intérieure, accentué par des peintures noires. L'intrus observe le corps endormi. Nul violence ou malveillance dans ce regard en réalité, mais de la compassion et de la tendresse. Ce sont des yeux de femme, l'intrus est une femme. Délicatement, elle dépose un genou sur la couche et s'approche de Clarke. Elle dépose deux doigts sur le front de la blonde et prend une profonde inspiration, ses lèvres bougent comme si elle prononçait des mots sacrés. Quand sa main rompt le contact, elle constate que la respiration de la belle blonde est plus régulière, que les grimaces ont disparu de son visage, que tout son corps se détend petit à petit. Elle rêve à présent. Paisiblement. Alors l'intrus se transforme en voleur. Elle approche sa main de celle de Clarke qui tient la boîte, relique des rituels du passage de la Flamme d'un Commandant à l'autre. Elle la saisit sans difficulté. Elle met un morceau de papier à la place. Et se recule.

Clarke se réveille en sursaut. Elle remarque tout de suite que sa main est vide, elle panique. Elle voit un rideau volé au vent. Elle se précipite hors du lit, direction la terrasse, elle se stoppe dans l'embrasure des immenses fenêtres ouvertes. Elle est sous le choc, une silhouette fine, manteau volant au vent est accroupit sur la rambarde de la terrasse, prêt à sauter. Clarke hurle de peur. Les quartiers du Commandant où elle se trouve, sont au plus haut de la Tour gigantesque. La chute. La mort assurée. L'individu se retourne. Clarke reste muette, car dans la pénombre ambiante, où seules les flammes du Grand Feu à l'extrémité de la Tour éclaire timidement la terrasse, elle aperçoit des yeux entre la capuche et le cache-nez noir. Des yeux verts, sombres, menaçants et pris sur le fait, étonnés. Comme un flash lui brisant le cœur, ce regard lui rappelle celui de son aimée avant qu'elle ne se dévoile plus douce avec elle. Ce regard dure et sans compromis. Ce regard qui prônait Blood must have blood/ Jus Drein jus daun et qui terrifiait tous les peuples. Le regard de Lexa. Complètement sous le choc, Clarke ne bouge plus. Elle regarde la silhouette sauter dans le vide sans réagir.

Quand enfin elle reprend ses esprits et qu'elle court vers la rambarde, c'est déjà trop tard. La silhouette à disparut. Il fait bien trop noir et la Tour est bien trop haute pour qu'elle distingue quelque chose au sol. Un cri strident retentit alors à ses oreilles. Elle cherche du regard dans le ciel. Elle trouve tout de suite malgré la nuit noire, Falco*. L'aigle sentinelle de Lexa, son animal éclaireur pendant les batailles et son animal de compagnie presque. Il vol au-dessus d'elle pour plonger vers un point précis de la ville en contrebas. Clarke le suit des yeux. Et elle aperçoit une silhouette minuscule au sol, courant à toute vitesse dans les allées étroites de la ville pour finalement disparaitre très vite dans l'obscurité.

Clarke est paniquée, elle essaie de rassembler ses idées avant de devenir folle. Venait-on de lui voler son bien le plus précieux alors qu'elle était au plus mal ? Sans plus aucune volonté, sans plus une once de force mental et physique ? Venait-on de lui prendre sa seule source d'espoir et de réconfort ? venait-on de sauter du haut de la Tour et de s'en sortir ? Mais enfin qui était-ce ? Et ses yeux ? …

Comme toujours quand Clarke Griffin touche le fond, elle remonte plus vite qu'une flèche. Elle serre les dents et fait demi-tour, elle court à travers les couloirs, elle descend les escaliers quatre à quatre et part réveiller Murphy et Bellamy et toute la garde.

Sous le choc et réveillé par le flot de paroles de Clarke, Murphy jure en voulant se recoucher. Puis il entend le discourt de la Leader et se relève.

« Attend Attend Heda !

_ Arrête avec ça !

_ Attend (S'énerve-t-il, tentant de se réveiller) Tu t'es fait voler la flamme par une nana qui t'as échappé en sautant par la fenêtre ? de là-haut ?! Mais tu as bu quoi hier soir Princesse ?

_ Mais rien du tout abruti ! Ecoute-moi ! (Se tournant vers la garde) Allez vérifier au pied de la tour, c'est dingue de survivre à une chute pareille, il faut vérifier ! (Les gardes tournent les talons et s'exécutent) Je n'ai pas rêvé, la boite je l'avais, je dormais avec, je me suis réveillée, elle avait disparu, je me suis levé et j'ai vu quelqu'un sauter.

_Comment il était ? Questionne Bellamy

_Uhm... je n'ai vue qu'un manteau noir et beige très long, une coque noire sur le dos mais je n'ai pas vu son visage sous la capuche mais il me semble avoir vu un tatouage et des marques de peinture.

Murphy qui les suit dans les couloirs est soudainement devenue tout blanc. Il essaie de cacher sa gêne mais Clarke, à l'affut, le remarque aussitôt.

_ Murphy un truc à dire ?

_ Non je ne crois pas…

_ Si tu as un truc à dire, ça se voit (elle s'est retourné face à lui et a choper le col de la veste qu'il venait d'enfiler) Crache le morceau maintenant, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur !

Son regard était noir et sa voix était cassée par l'émotion. Murphy comprit immédiatement qu'il fallait mieux parler.

_ ok ok lâche moi ! manteau beige, tatouage dans le cou, discret et silencieux, ça me parle oui.

_ explique toi.

_ Titus (la mâchoire de Clarke se crispe à l'évocation de l'ancien Porteur de la Flamme, protecteur et malheureux assassin de Heda) Il m'a appris à reconnaitre les signes distinctifs et les symboles représentant les 12 clans. Cependant, juste avant que Ontari ne tue les jeunes du Conclave et ordonne de mettre le corps du Commandant dans les flammes pour commencer le rituel et prendre sa place… je l'ai vu avec des hommes en beige. Ces hommes ne ressemblaient en rien à des grounders féroces et sales. Ils étaient dignes, fort et impeccable. Un symbole inconnu dans le cou.

_ ok ce n'est pas un des clans ? mais qui alors ?

_ Attend je n'ai pas fini.

_ Quand Titus s'est donné la mort, pour ne pas à avoir, à sacralisé Ontari Commandante. Je suis resté près d'elle pied et poing lié. J'ai entendu et vu sa colère quand elle est montée sur le toit et qu'elle a trouvé ses hommes morts et qu'aucun corps ne flambait sur le buché.

_ Quoi ? Attend quoi ? Aucun corps ? tu es sûr ?

_ Oui j'étais là-haut Clarke, Le corps de Lexa n'a pas brulé.

Sous le choc, Clarke cherche des mains quelque chose pour se retenir, elle trouve le bras robuste de Bellamy qui la soutient, avec un sourire compatissant. Il avait mis du temps à digérer la préférence qu'avait la blonde pour la redoutable Commandante mais il avait vu de ses yeux sa peine mêlé de détermination et de désespoir et avait compris que ni lui ni personne ne pourrait apaiser ça.

Clarke, la bouche entre ouverte, réfléchit et essaie de ne pas s'effondrer. Ce pourrait-il que des individus ai emporté le corps de Lexa ? ce pourrait-il aussi que ce soit les même qui ai dérobé la Flamme ? Mais dans quel but ?

_ Ok je pars. Je vais retrouver le voleur.

_ Wow Clarke calme toi s'il te plait. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, dans la nuit, sans piste.

_ J'ai une piste t'inquiète pas. On part à l'aube, prépare des cavaliers, des vivres et des armes.

Sur ce, elle tourne les talons et remonte aux appartements particuliers de Heda.

Là-haut, elle file au donjon et revient quelques minutes plus tard. Son regard s'attarde sur le lit majestueux. Elle repense aux moments qu'elle a passé là, dans ses bras. Et soudain, elle le voit. Le morceau de papier froissé qu'elle a lâché en se réveillant. Elle se précipite dessus et le déplie.

Je n'ai pas le choix, je suis désolé.

Mais je vous rendrais votre bien le plus précieux.

Je vous le jure.

Chap2 / 72 Heures avant / Lieu : Polis. Plaines du Sud-Ouest. Territoires inconnus.

L'aube est à peine levée mais devant l'entrée de la Tour de Polis, du monde s'affaire. Bellamy s'entretient avec Murphy, ces deux ennemis jurés en sont à se confier l'un à l'autre sur cette mission. Le nouveau chef militaire de Skaikru, depuis la mort de Pike et le nouveau Porteur de la Flamme désigné héritier par Titus.

Bellamy a levé une troupe de guerriers avec pour mission de suivre et de protéger Wanheda. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas la retenir. Peu importe les affaires du Gouvernement de Polis, elle partirait à la recherche de la Flamme, seule gardienne de l'esprit de la femme qu'elle aime.

Justement Clarke débarque avec force, entouré de deux gardes immenses et de bagages. Elle balaye du regard la troupe déjà prête et semble satisfaite. Elle a changé. Il y avait eu un sourire un jour sur ses lèvres mais maintenant son visage est fermé et froid. Bellamy eut un frisson en voyant la ressemble frappante qu'elle a désormais avec l'ancienne commandante décédée. Elle a mal. Tellement mal que plus rien ne semble l'atteindre. Comme si elle passait par la phase Love is Weakness de Lexa. Comme si elle marchait sur le même chemin qu'elle. Pourtant c'est l'amour qui la guide aujourd'hui sans qu'il le sache. Clarke aperçoit enfin ce qu'elle cherche. Le jeune Kygo est là avec Black Pearl le cheval de Lexa*. Il lui sourit et lui présente ses hommages, elle ébouriffe ses cheveux comme aurait pu faire Lexa et son cœur se serre. Elle monte sur la bête nerveuse. Elle respire et se penche sur son encolure. Elle murmure à son oreille. Sa crinière trésaille, ses sabots claquent au sol et il secoue la tête. Quand elle se relève, le cheval est plus calme.

« Clarke fait attention à toi, dit Bellamy à ses pieds.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Préviens Abby et Kane, Rassure-les. Mais ne dit à personne que la Flamme a disparue.

_ Oui. (Vers Murphy) Faites gaffe ok ? Et Clarke c'est quoi ta piste, tu pars à l'aveuglette là ?

_ Non.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Les garçons suivent son regard. Un immense oiseau de proie vole en cercle, très haut au-dessus deux. Clarke est monté au donjon pour libérer Aquila*. Elle sait que l'aigle imposante et intelligente, rejoindra son compagnon, qui lui a suivi, cette nuit, le mystérieux individu en fuite.

Bellamy ne comprend pas.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je sais ce que je fais, Blake.

Elle porte les doigts à sa bouche et siffle fort comme lui a appris Lexa. L'oiseau répond d'un cri puissant, résonnant dans les airs pour cesser de tourner et prendre une direction précise. Puis la cavalerie part au seul geste de Clarke, en tête du cortège.

Après une course folle à travers les prairies verdoyantes du sud-ouest, suivant leur boussole volante aux serres et aux regard acérés. Après des heures et des heures au galop, emporté par Clarke déterminé et magnifique sur sa monture, malgré ses larmes discrètes qui trahissaient ses doutes. Pourquoi était-elle partie comme ça ? Il y avait si peu de chance qu'elle soit … Elle n'osait même pas formuler ses idées et ses espoirs dans son esprit. Son seul argument valable était que la Flamme avait été volée et qu'ils avaient besoin ce cette flamme et d'un nouveau Nightblood pour qu'elle échappe à la place de Commandant qui lui était réservée. Elle avait chargé Indra, le second de Lexa, de sillonner les environs et de trouver à tout pris un enfant héritier du sang noir pour elle.

Elle n'avait pas parlé du mot laissé par la voleuse. Ce mot semblait si intime, il lui était destiné à elle seule. Elle n'osa dévoiler son existence. Et le garda en lieu et place de la boite métallique manquante à son cœur.

Elle filait à travers les hautes herbes, elle avait conscience qu'ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps à ce rythme-là. Surtout Murphy, maladroit sur son cheval, lancé à pleine vitesse. De toute façon elle voyait la lisière de la forêt et le rapace déjà au-dessus. Ça allait se compliquer.

Elle ralentit progressivement la cadence. Elle surveille Aquila qui reste en bordure de forêt. Elle finit par stopper la troupe près d'un petit cours d'eau. Elle ordonne une pause de 15 minutes. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel, c'est le milieu d'après-midi. Les hommes se ravitaille sommairement et font boire leurs bêtes.

Elle s'éloigne du groupe pour se tourner vers la masse d'arbre dense qui s'élève devant elle. Il va falloir continuer à pied, songe-t-elle, mais on va perdre trop de temps. Elle remarque qu'Aquila vole plus bas dans le ciel et décrit de petit cercle à la lisière des bois, à cinq cent mètres d'eux. Elle est intriguée. Elle ne décrypte pas aussi bien les oiseaux que leur propriétaire. Elle a repéré quelque chose ? Un danger en approche ? une simple proie pour elle-même ?

Quelque chose finit par bouger à la lisière des bois. L'Aigle est parfaitement au-dessus. Clarke suivit de Murphy avait marché jusque-là et pointait leurs armes dans la même direction.

Quand soudain, surgissant à travers les branches, sortant de l'ombre, Octavia.

Elle relève la tête vers eux puis lève aussitôt les mains en l'air.

« Hey les gars c'est moi ! » lance-t-elle à leur encontre.

Clarke et Murphy se regarde pour ensuite la dévisager, elle qui avait tué Pike avec maitrise de soi pour venger l'amour de sa vie et qui avait disparu aussitôt fait.

« Wow O ! » S'exclama Clarke en courant vers elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes se rejoignent et s'étreignent longuement.

_ Désolé d'être parti Clarke mais je le devais…

_ Je comprends.

_ Que fais-tu ici ?

_ Je suis cet aigle. Avait simplement répondu Clarke avec un bref coup d'œil en l'air, avant de tourner les talons.

Octavia resta sur place, surprise de cette distance soudaine. Murphy prit la suite. Il raconta l'histoire à Octavia, à peine surprise qu'après la quête pour trouver Luna, puis la bataille pour anéantir A.I.L.E, Clarke se trouvait encore emporté malgré elle dans des aventures de dingue. Toutefois elle la comprenait, si elle détenait une partie de Lincoln, elle ne laisserait personne s'en emparer. La question se posa à elle. Les aider ou bien retourner errer dans la nature.

Elle retrouva Clarke près des chevaux.

_ Tu veux suivre cet aigle à travers la forêt ?

_ Je le dois.

_ Ok s'il nous attend et apparemment il le fait. Je connais des pistes où on pourra passer à cheval. Pas besoin d'être à pied, on peut encore progresser.

_ ON ?

_ Oui Clarke, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Ni Trikru ni Skaikru. Mais toi et moi … et l'autre là (désignant Murphy de la tête), on est des 100… Je viens avec vous.

_ Merci O. Le son de la voix du Leader s'était adoucit.

Quelques moments plus tard, la troupe s'enfonçait dans la forêt par un chemin étroit mais assez dégagé. Un des hommes de la garde avait cédé sa monture à Octavia, et suivait à pied. Etant le second d'Indra, elle avait encore du pouvoir. Elle prit la tête du cortège, veillant à ne pas perdre de vu le rapace qui volait au-dessus d'eux. Ils progressent rapidement encore pendant plusieurs heures.

La nuit allait tomber, ils s'arrêtent dans une clairière entourée d'arbres. Le rapace s'est niché discrètement sur une haute branche mais Clarke sait qu'elle est là. Autour du feu, le silence règne. Les hommes ont installé le camp, Murphy mange à côté d'Octavia. Clarke un peu à l'écart. Elle joue avec un poignard. Octavia et Murphy le reconnaisse. Celui de l'Heda. Clarke la récupéré à la ceinture de Ontari morte. Elle le regarde, perdue dans ses pensées.

Clarke perdue, plus que dans ses pensées en réalité. Elle s'efforce de vivre sans elle. Dans sa tête des mots se répète sans cesse. « Aussi longtemps que je vivrai, tu seras en vie. Aussi longtemps que je vivrai, on se souviendra de toi. Aussi longtemps que je vivrai, tu seras aimée. »

La nuit se passe et dès l'aube ils reprennent la route.

Voilà deux jours qu'ils sont partis de Polis. Ils ont quitté la forêt en fin de matinée et progresse plutôt rapidement maintenant, au travers d'une grande étendue d'herbe hautes et de marres d'eau, arrivant à mi membre des équidés. Octavia se méfie des marécages et reste en tête, faisant éviter au groupe les zones trop imprégnés. Clarke s'impatiente parfois, elle voudrait filer tout droit, suivre Aquila le plus possible aujourd'hui. Le temps devient son ennemie et ces foutus marécages aussi.

En fin de journée, la terre devient plus ferme, Clarke fait accéléré le mouvement jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Les hommes s'occupent des chevaux, le chasseur prépare le repas, le guerrier solitaire sécurise le périmètre, tous sont occupés. Murphy attise le feu. Clarke est assise sur un rondin, les coudes sur les genoux, le regard à terre. Octavia l'observe depuis un moment. S'en ai trop, elle ne l'a jamais vue comme ça. Clarke relève toujours la tête, quoiqu'il se passe, elle a toujours relevée la tête. Peu importe les obstacles, les ennemies et les sacrifices, elle est devenue leur leader et avait toujours cette force en elle. Mais cette nuit-là, en pleine nature, sous les étoiles, perdu au milieu de nulle part. Octavia se rendait compte de la fragilité de Clarke. Intimement elle s'en veut pour toutes les fois où elle lui a tenue tête. Au final Clarke n'avait cherché que le bien de tous. Elle le comprenait enfin. Et comme elle, elle avait perdu l'amour de sa vie.

Elle se décide donc à s'approcher mais sans dire un mot. Elle s'adosse au même rondin, au pied de son amie. Clarke relève la tête et veut d'abord la faire partir mais leurs regards se croisent. Comme un miroir. La douleur insurmontable. La peine envahissante. La colère incontrôlable. L'amour irremplaçable. La violence des souvenirs. Tout est identique. Elle se reconnait en elle. Alors elle ne dit rien et esquisse à peine un sourire mais Octavia a capté. Elle peut rester.

Les hommes sont couchés. Les deux femmes n'ont pas bougé, toujours silencieuse. Clarke se lève et s'étire pour s'assoir comme son amie, dos au tronc, les jambes allongées.

« O. … je suis contente que tu sois là, avec moi… encore…

_ Que veux-tu ? mine de rien toi et moi on a notre place nulle part selon certain. Tout comme Murphy depuis longtemps. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'on en soi là.

_ En vérité, moi j'ai une place à Polis maintenant.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Ton frère a eu la bonne idée de me désigner Heda. Et comme je venais de débrancher A.L.I.E, tous les chefs de clans, encore sous le choc ont acceptés.

_ Non sérieux ?

_ Uhm…

_ C'est dingue. Pourquoi tu es partit alors. Tu peux apporter la paix maintenant.

_ Je ne peux pas prendre la place du Commandant.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ Je ne peux pas prendre la place de … Lexa.

_ Tu l'aimais je sais Clarke mais je crois qu'elle serait fière de t…

_ Non je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus rien pour nous O.

_ Alors pourquoi tu cours après la Flamme volée.

_ Pour la rapporter, trouver un héritier et le laissé prendre le commandement.

_ Non sérieusement ?

_ O. je ne peux pas… (Elle respire profondément avant de continuer) Lexa était ma femme*. Son esprit est encore dans la puce, son esprit est dans une intelligence artificielle. Elle est morte mais son corps à disparue. Et Dans la Cité des Lumières elle était là, elle m'a sauvé la vie, encore, elle nous a sauvé tous en m'aidant… Je ne sais pas… je ne sais même pas si c'était réellement bien de tout débrancher… j'aurai pu rester avec elle là-bas…

_ Quoi ? Attend A.L.I.E à contraint de force des milliers de gens à …

_ Je sais A.L.I.E était mal programmée mais la Terre est en train de mourir et nous avec. C'est pour bientôt.

_A.L.I.E t'a peut-être menti. Quand on était sur l'arche, ces orages nucléaires n'étaient pas visibles non ?

_ non.

_ Moi je n'ai rien vu, j'étais sous le planché... Marmonne Octavia entre ses dents.

_ je sais. En répondant, Clarke passa son bras autour d'Octavia sans réfléchir.

Octavia se laisse faire alors qu'elle maintien une distance physique avec tout le monde. Mais Clarke c'est un peu comme sa famille et finit par poser la tête sur l'épaule de la blonde qui soudain ses sent de nouveau utile, comme une grande sœur. O. est forte mais comme elle, les blessures finissent par affaiblir les plus forts à la longue. Elles s'endorment devant le feu.

Très vite le camp est levé alors que les rayons du soleil pointent à peine à l'horizon. L'étendue gigantesque qui s'étend autour d'eux démoralise Murphy. Après la quête avec Jaha dans le désert, le revoilà perdu au bout du Monde. Emori lui manque. Mais il se fait secouer par Octavia et se prépare en vitesse pour repartir.

En fin de journée, ils ont fortement progressé, aucun obstacle devant eux, l'Aigle toujours dans les airs pour les guider. Clarke l'avait rappelé hier soir. Aquila avait atterri sur son bras ganté et avait dégusté quelques morceaux de viande cru, mis de côté. Octavia avait été fasciné de voir l'animal de près. Tellement imposant et puissant. Clarke se retrouvait de nouveau dans la peau de Lexa, aigle sur le bras. Elle tenta de chasser ce souvenir.

Quand le soleil déclina, l'oiseau tournoyait dans le ciel pour les attendre face à un impressionnant massif de montagne. La troupe à cheval s'arrêta devant l'entrée d'un cayon creusé dans la roche. Perplexe, Clarke admira la roche taillée en immense colonnes de diverses tailles à l'entrée du cayon. Aquila poussait des cris stridents dans l'air qui résonnaient en de nombreux échos. Elle les poussait à poursuivre. Clarke sentit qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de leur but.

« Liaïk tu passe devant en éclaireur, tu suis l'oiseau dans le noir. Il restera à vue au-dessus du cayon » Ordonna Clarke à un de ses guerriers qui partit en avant puis, en s'adressant au reste de la troupe. « Allumez les torches, on poursuit. Evol tu ferme la marche. »

La troupe s'enfonce alors dans l'énorme montagne, les piliers en roche majestueux s'estompe petit à petit pour laisser place à a la roche brute taillée non plus par l'homme mais par la nature. La nuit est tombée, les flammes des torches portées à bout de bras éclairent les parois rocheuses et fait danser les ombres des cavaliers. Clarke est impressionné mais ne montre rien, le chemin est parfois très étroit, elle suit les traces de pas de Liaïk qui les précède et tous ses doutes la renferme sur elle-même comme ces murs de pierre qui l'entoure.

Le cheval de Murphy avance au milieu des autres, mais Murphy lui dort affalé sur sa monture. Octavia joue le second de Clarke, le reste de la troupe toujours à l'affut remplissant son rôle. Ils poursuivent jusqu'au bout de la nuit, jusqu'au bout du cayon. Aquila avait indiqué le bon chemin, ils avaient pris les bonnes allées et enfin ils sortaient de la montagne.

Devant eux, une plaine verdoyante, des bosquets d'arbre à perte de vue mais nulle âme qui vive. Pourtant le cadre est parfait. Au loin, le long de la montagne derrière eux, un bruit de cascade. Clarke décide de faire un détour pour rattraper la rivière et faire une pause. La détermination fait faire de grande chose mais elle est aussi fatiguée. Elle s'est endormie dans l'herbe près de l'eau qui coule et qui la berce. Black Pearl broutant près d'elle. Le camp un plus loin s'activait pour le petit déjeuné.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient repartis, guidés par le rapace revenu de sa chasse. Dans l'après-midi ils atteignent la lisière d'une forêt.

Chap 3 /Quelques heures avant le prologue / Territoires inconnus, Jungle Tropical

Les chevaux étaient alignés, leurs cavaliers immobiles au milieu de la plaine, sous un soleil de plomb. Tous regardaient devant eux. Tel une muraille à perte de vue, du Sud-Est au Nord-Ouest, une forêt d'arbres gigantesque, faisait barrage.

Clarke enrage devant l'obstacle. Les guerriers eux semblent perturbés. Murphy et Octavia légèrement découragés.

Clarke entend murmurer ses hommes. Sa traduction est approximative mais elle comprend « Forêt interdite Forêt maudite ». Elle se souvient des mots utilisés par les grounders près du Mont Weather. Elle commence à enrager de plus de belle. Quand soudain, un cri puissant retentit entre la plaine et la forêt. Un cri d'Aigle royal strident mais différent de celui d'Aquila. Clarke lève la tête. Merde ! Falco !

Elle part au galop à sa rencontre, elle lâche les reines et attrape son gant de fauconnerie pour l'enfiler. Dans les airs, Aquila a déjà rejoint son compagnon et ils tournent ensemble. Puis Falco descend droit sur Clarke. Elle récupère l'animal, elle prend sur elle, pour supporter son poids. Elle le remercie, elle sort des morceaux de viande et lui en donne en profusion. L'animal à pisté le voleur jusque-là. Il n'a surement pas eu le temps de chasser. Il cesse de manger et regarde Clarke. Elle revient à dos de cheval, l'oiseau sur le bras, vers le camp qui commence à s'installer. Les guerriers la regardent, elle et l'oiseau et inclinent la tête. L'oiseau royale lui obéit. Wanheda est Heda.

Evol, un jeune guerrier ingénieux et déjà très fort s'approche d'elle.

« Madame. Dit-il doucement.

_ Oui ?

_ L'oiseau… Son regard… Je crois qu'il s'en veut… Il a perdu la trace du fuyard à l'orée de la forêt maudite… ce n'est pas sa faute… elle trop dense… personne ne sort vivant de cette for… (il baisse le ton de sa voix au fur et à mesure qu'il parle, tout en attrapant le licol du cheval pour que Clarke descende).

_ Je sais ne t'inquiète pas. D'ailleurs tu peux prendre la sacoche de viande et t'occuper d'eux. Ils vont se poser sur une caisse si tu la mets un peu à l'écart et à l'ombre d'un arbuste, par là. (dit-elle, accompagné d'un geste de la tête)

_ A vos ordres Wanheda.

_ Clarke ! Interpella Octavia. Ecoute j'ai fait monter le camp pour ce soir, on ne peut s'engager là-dedans maintenant, en plus les gardes sont pas confiant…

_ Je sais, on partira à l'aube avec ceux qui le veulent vraiment.

Wanheda avec son masque de froideur part marcher à la lisière de la forêt. A peine à deux mètres de profondeur, la forêt est si dense qu'elle est totalement sombre. On ne distingue rien à part des branchages épais et entremêlés entre de grands troncs d'arbres imposants. Elle cherche un passage praticable mais ne voit rien. Toute la forêt semble former une barrière naturelle à n'importe quel voyageur. Falco avait perdu sa cible. Les guerriers Trikru avait peur d'une forêt. Elle était perdue. Mais sans cesse son esprit lui rappelait pourquoi elle faisait ça. Lexa. Elle l'avait aimée à la lueur des bougies, elle l'avait perdue dans une flaque de sang noir, elle l'avait retrouvé dans la Cité des Lumières. Elle aurait voulu ne penser qu'à elle et rester là-bas. S'il n'y avait qu'une chance sur un million de la revoir, elle la tenterait.

La nuit est enfin tombée lentement, le camp étant installé depuis le milieu de journée et rien d'autre à faire que de rester planté devant cette muraille végétale.

Tout le monde dormait dans la nuit noire. Liaïk était parti en reconnaissance, à cheval, le long de la frontière d'arbres. Murphy ronflait près du feu. Octavia avait lutté longtemps contre le sommeil. Elle surveillait Clarke, profondément endormie. Quand le corps d'Octavia respire lentement et régulièrement, quand elle dort enfin, Clarke ouvre les yeux. Elle enlève sa couverture, attrape son sac et se faufile vers les chevaux. Ils ne bougent pas, elle est discrète, elle s'avance jusqu'à Black Pearl et lui embrasse le museau, comme un remerciement, comme un au-revoir.

Elle file à travers les hautes herbes et s'enfonce dans la forêt maudite, seule.

Progressant depuis des heures difficilement, elle se fraie un chemin juste assez large pour son propre corps à travers les branches, les lianes, les épines et l'écorces rude des arbres. Elle ne sait pas depuis combien de temps elle avance, elle ne sait pas vers ou elle avance, elle n'a plus de boussole. Seul son cœur fait office de guide. Elle ne sait pas s'il fait encore nuit ou si le jour s'est levé, la forêt est trop dense pour apercevoir le ciel. Jusque-là de petit animaux type grosses souris fuient devant elle, les araignées monstrueuses, la fond reculé mais immobile elle les contourne avec prudence. Elle ne cesse de lutter. Puisant sa force au plus profond d'elle-même.

Les lianes l'enlacent, se resserrent autour d'elle. A l'aide de son poignard, elle tranche les branches devant elle, elle avance parmi les plantes hostiles, épines, feuille rugueuses et pointues, écorce tranchante. Tout autour d'elle l'enlace de corde et de lianes, plus elle tranche dans le vif, plus elle sent l'étreinte à ses pieds l'empêché d'avancer, comme si la végétation était muée d'un désir de la contrarier.

Après des minutes d'acharnement elle parvient à se dégager et débouche dans une partie de forêt moins dense, comme une petite clairière dans la pénombre des cimes vertigineuses. Un petit monument de pierre recouvert de mousse trône au milieu. On ne distingue plus ni sa forme originale ni son symbolisme. Clarke s'assoit à son pied, sur une marche en pierre déformée. Elle sort sa gourde et boit. Elle a chaud, cette forêt est humide, les espèces de plantes sont différentes des territoires Trikru qu'elle connait. Ici c'est plus tropical. Son regard se porte alors sur l'autre côté de la clairière. L'air ambiant change soudain, elle se redresse et avance, tournant le dos à la sombre forêt qu'elle vient de traverser. Devant elle, la forêt se transforme, elle escalade quelques gros rondins de bois et saute, pied joint, dans l'herbe. Devant elle, la forêt est toujours haute, elle ne voit toujours pas le ciel mais les lianes d'épines et les féroces plantes grasses qu'elle avait quitté, laissaient place à de grandes plantes gracieuse couronnées de bourgeons multicolores. L'air est soudain plus frais et devant ses yeux, les larges pétales de fleurs s'ouvrent les unes après les autres. Toute la place en fut illuminée. Clarke, au beau milieu de ce spectacle, ne bouge plus. Pendant un temps, elle est en paix, juste elle au milieu d'un miracle de la nature. Elle se sent minuscule face aux fleurs gigantesques qui s'éveillent autour d'elle, tels des êtres vivants fantastiques. En un panel de violet, rose, pourpre, jaune, orange et de bleu, les nuances multiples de couleurs se reflètent dans les yeux émerveillés de la belle blonde, dont la beauté humaine concurrence, sans le savoir, la beauté de la nature. Les Fleurs merveilleuses observe l'humaine comme l'humaine les observe. Dans l'histoire de l'humanité, il semblerait que ces deux espèces ne se soient encore jamais rencontrées. Clarke Griffin, encore héroïne et témoin de grand moment sans qu'elle n'en ait vraiment conscience.

Le temps s'est arrêté. Tout est immobile pourtant Clarke sent du courant passé. Une énergie l'enveloppe. Elle ne comprend pas mais c'est si agréable qu'elle reste fixe. Elle ferme les yeux pour mieux ressentir les choses. Tout son être semble éveillé et maitrisé. Elle n'a plus mal. Quand elle rouvre les yeux, des lianes fines l'ont entourées. Elle ne panique pas pour autant, toujours dans une sorte de transe. Elle laisse faire la nature. Dans son esprit le doute l'atteint : et si c'était un piège ? Non elle se sent si bien qu'elle ne bouge pas. Ces superbes fleurs de six têtes de plus qu'elle, ne lui veulent pas mal. C'est une certitude pour elle.

Soudain un bruit dans les fourrés, à la lisière où la forêt de densifie de nouveau. Les lianes qui entourent Clarke, relâchent leurs étreintes à toute vitesse et les fleurs se referment. Leurs lueurs disparaissent avec elles. Clarke se retrouve dans le noir. Elle sort son arme. Ses yeux ont du mal à faire la mise au point. Le bruit recommence, les fourrés bougent ce coup-ci. Elle pointe son arme en direction.

Elle respire, elle fait le point. Elle se sent différente. Elle n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir mais elle se sent en pleine possession de toutes ses facultés connues et inconnues. Un sentiment étrange la parcours. Elle sent le danger. Dans son flair, dans son regard plus perçant, dans la force de ses muscles dont elle retrouve les sensations.

Quelque chose surgit d'un buisson opposé à sa position. Elle l'entend, tourne les épaules et tire. La bête s'écroule à terre. Clarke s'approche mais reste sur ses gardes. 60 centimètres de long, une longue queue, la peau comme une sorte de cuirasse noir et épaisse, une crinière de poils brun et noir au col, des pattes puissantes et une tête affreuse. Une petite mâchoire mais une double paire de crocs acérés apparents.

Clarke fait une grimace quand surgit un deuxième bestiau identique. Elle tire et l'abat. Elle commence à réfléchir. Il va falloir courir, ils ne sont pas que deux.

Elle choppe ses réserves de munitions dans son sac et les fourre dans ses poches de manteau. Elle ajuste son épaulière et son sac et part, tête la première vers la forêt.

A peine avait-elle fait quelques pas, qu'elle aperçut le reste de la troupe arrivée sur les côtés. Eux, agiles dans cet environnement hostile à Clarke. Elle épuise vite son premier chargeur mais ses tirs sont précis et touchent à chaque coup. Elle décime ses agresseurs du mieux qu'elle peut en tentant de fuir leur territoire. Elle court à en perdre haleine, elle voit les bêtes la rattraper à travers les branchages, se servant de leurs pattes avant pour s'agripper et leurs pattes arrières pour prendre de l'élan sur une autre branche. Ils sont rapide au sol et dans les airs mais Clarke vise bien.

Malheureusement, ils sont trop nombreux, l'un d'entre eux, a pu s'approcher pour la mordre au mollet. Elle hurle de douleur, se retourne et lui tire une balle dans la tête. Elle se sent soudain fébrile. Elle réagit à une autre attaque et repart, moins vite. Elle lutte pour courir à présent alors qu'il a quelques minutes elle filait comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait de sa vie.

Elle sent la douleur émanant de la morsure, elle se repend vite en elle. La douleur est foudroyante mais elle est plus forte que ça. Elle continue, elle s'appuie aux troncs proches d'elle pour se donner de l'élan, elle s'écorche les mains au passage. Avançant avec pour seule force sa volonté. Après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, ici sur Terre, elle n'allait pas mourir, bouffée par des sales bêtes, vilaines et hargneuses.

Dans sa course effrénée, entre les arbres et les végétaux denses, une bête lui saute dessus. Il s'agrippe à son épaulière, sous le poids une lanière lâche. D'un geste, elle s'en débarrasse mais elle se fait griffer à l'avant-bras, le tissu est déchiré et le sang coule. Elle accélère, elle tire dès qu'ils sont à portée, dès qu'elle est sûr de ne pas louper sa cible. Elle se débat seule dans l'hostilité de la jungle. Seul témoin de sa ténacité, un long boa, aux écailles brillantes jaunes et vertes, perché, camouflé haut sur une branche, semble regarder la scène.

Les attaques se multiplient, elle fatigue, ils attaquent à plusieurs maintenant. Elle se fait mordre. La douleur, comme la première morsure est five et profonde. Sa tête tourne. Les blessures la brûlent. Son sang bouillonne. Elle pose un genou à terre mais tire toujours… jusqu'à ce son. Chargeur vide. Elle porte la main à sa poche. Plus rien.

Elle lève les yeux. Elle les voit. Ils sont là tout autour, perchés dans les branches ou tapis dans les herbes. Ils n'ont pas encore attaqué... Elle prend son arme à l'envers. Elle se battrait jusqu'au bout malgré ses forces qui la lâche à vitesse grand V. Elle a compris, ces saletés ont du venin dans leur bave. Elle n'en a plus pour longtemps, elle le sait. Elle porte la main à son cœur et pense à Lexa. Elle lève les yeux en l'air, elle regrette de ne pouvoir voir le ciel.

Impatiente une bête se jette sur elle, elle l'assomme avec la crosse de son arme. Une deuxième surgit sur le côté, elle a le temps de mordre avant que Clarke ne s'en débarrasse. Quand elle lève les yeux, elle se sait perdu, une dizaine de ses congénères sont là, prêts à bondir. L'un d'entre eux saute d'une branche… son élan est stoppé en plein vol par une flèche en plein cœur qui le clou à un tronc d'arbre quelques mètres loin. Clarke est sous le choc. Elle se retourne mais ne voit rien. Les animaux s'emballent, ils attaquent mais certains fuient. Elle voit d'autres flèches fendre 'air et atteindre leurs cibles en quelques secondes. Elle se fait mordre, elle lutte au corps à corps avec cette répugnante créature. Elle a le dessus mais elle est à terre. Plus aucune force pour se relevé. Elle essaie mais son corps ne répond plus. Elle voit maintenant la scène d'une façon différente. Elle entend surtout les bêtes hurler de douleurs et pousser leurs derniers souffles. Elle aperçoit une silhouette qui se bat au sabre contre ses agresseurs pendant plusieurs minutes. Le silence est revenu, la silhouette s'approche enfin, et elle cherche quelque chose dans sa manche puis soudain Clarke sent une piqure de seringue. Elle perd conscience.

Pendant ce temps-là, au campement, le jour n'a pas encore pointé ses premiers rayons qu'Octavia se réveille en sursaut. Clarke n'est plus là, elle réveille tout le monde en jurant à haute voix « Merde elle est partie sans nous, Putain c'est pas vrai ! »

Suite chap 456 venir. Déjà écrit. Relecture et je publie. J'espère que ça vous a plu…


	2. Chapter 2

SUITE DES CHAP 1.2.3 LA MORT N'EST PAS LA FIN …

Chap 4 / Raccord avec le prologue / Présent / Territoires inconnus et abandonnés.

Dans l'ambulance qui file toujours à la même allure depuis des heures, le pilote tape des doigts sur le volant, en rythme. Des riffs de guitare électrique résonnent dans l'auto par de grosse baffle insérée dans les portières coulissantes. Clarke, évanouie sur le siège passager, a le cou cassé et sa tête finit par ballotter d'avant en arrière. La jeune pilote aguerrit bloque le pédalier de vitesse avec un clapet spécial et verrouille le volant, elle vérifie sa trajectoire et se lève. En quelques seconde, elle a choppé une couverture en dessous du siège et l'a placé sous la tête de sa patiente. Elle reprend vite sa place et les commandes du véhicule.

Quelques temps plus tard, Clarke émerge faiblement. Elle ouvre les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. Elle retente le coup. Ce qu'elle voit par la fenêtre va trop vite pour distinguer ce que c'est. Sa tête bourdonne. Sa nuque est douloureuse ainsi que tout le reste de son corps. Elle ouvre encore une fois les paupières. Un paysage défile devant elle, à toute vitesse. C'est désertique. C'est ensablé. C'est mort. Le soleil tape et des nappes de chaleurs se forment au ras du sol.

Elle porte la main à sa nuque. Elle commence à entendre des sons. Des guitares. Un Moteur. La pilote remarque ses mouvements et baisse le son de la musique. Clarke tourne alors la tête. Elle cligne des yeux, elle essaie de rassembler tous ses souvenirs.

« Je me suis attaquer… je devrais être mor…

_ Je sais. Je suis arrivé juste à temps. Et l'inflammation dû au venin a déjà régressée. Vous êtes tiré d'affaire.

_ je dois vous remercier... dit-elle faiblement.

_ Non je fais mon devoir, c'est tout.

Clarke sort alors un peu plus de sa torpeur et observe la femme au volant. Manteau long beige et renforcé de pièce de métal, gant en cuir, cheveux court, mèches rebelles sur les yeux et tresses plus longue. Piercings tout le long de l'oreille. Un tatouage géométrique dans le cou à demi caché par le col de capuche de la veste. La pilote sent le regard sur elle et tourne la tête vers Clarke.

Elle n'y croyait pas. Ces yeux verts. Ils sont différents de ceux de Lexa mais similaire à la fois. A mieux la regarder, Clarke semble voir une version plus jeune et plus brute de l'Ancienne Commandante. Et la ressemblance avec la voleuse de l'autre soir la frappe alors.

« Mais c'était vous, l'autre soir ! Merde rendez la moi ! rendez-moi L… »

Clarke commence à s'agiter dangereusement malgré son état. La conductrice garda le volant d'une main et de l'autre choppa le poignet menaçant de Clarke.

« Ho doucement, ce n'était pas moi ! » Hurla-t-elle pour remettre Clarke en place.

Elle se calme aussitôt. Elle ne sait pourquoi mais elle se calme.

« Alors qui ? » Finit-elle par demander, plus pour elle-même d'ailleurs. Déçue de ne pas encore avoir atteint son but.

La jeune brune au volant laisse passer quelques minutes de silence puis commence.

« Clarke… calmez-vous. On m'a chargé de vous retrouver et de vous conduire en lieu sûr.

_ Qui vous a chargé de ça ?

Pas de réponse.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Je m'appelle Leona.

_ Comment vous connaissez mon nom.

_ Tout le monde connait votre nom de là d'où vous venez. Clarke Griffin…

_ Comment vous savez ça ? d'où venez-vous ? Où est ce qu'on est ? …

_ Mes plus fidèles éclaireurs étaient à Polis, il y quelques temps. Ils nous ont rapporté tous vos exploits…

_ Exploits ? je n'appellerai pas ça comme ça…

_ Peu importe, votre réputation à traverser la frontière.

Clarke allait continuer de poser des questions pour compléter le puzzle dans sa tête. Mais Leona approche deux doigts de son front et en un quart de seconde, Clarke s'apaise et s'endors, sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Le temps n'a plus de valeur concrète pour Clarke qui se réveille pour la énième fois dans un endroit inconnu. Elle ouvre les yeux, elle voit un plafond gris. Elle sent son corps allongé sur le dos. Elle porte ses mains à son visage pour frotter ses paupières. Elle a l'impression de sortir d'un merveilleux sommeil réparateur, profond comme une anesthésie générale. Mais ses souvenirs reviennent en masse et lui torture de nouveau le cerveau. Tan de questions en suspens.

Elle se relève, s'assoie au bord de sa couche et constate que son corps est presque nu. Elle porte encore ses sous-vêtements et ses plaies ont été soignées et bandées de tissus blanc. Les inflammations sur son corps ont diminué pour se restreindre aux contours des plaies seulement. Le sang et les traces de terre ont été nettoyé. Elle se sent mieux physiquement.

Elle observe alors autour d'elle. Elle est dans une pièce entouré de trois murs gris ornés de quelques vieux graffiti. Le quatrième pend est une cloison en verre épaisse et opaque. Très peu de meubles en métal, éparpillés. Les fenêtres sont cloitrées. La lueur du jour passe à peine. Elle repère une pile de vêtement sur une chaise près d'elle. Elle se lève en ayant besoin d'étirer son corps le plus possible. Elle se vêtit. Chaussette épaisses, pantalon en vieux jean épais noir avec des protection aux genoux, juste pile poil à sa taille. Des vielles Timberland noires, montantes en cuir sont au pied de la chaise, elle les enfile. Puis un top noir aux larges bretelles et un pull bleu marine rapiécé de cuir noir. Sur la chaise, elle retrouve son long manteau de Wanheda, quelque peu déchiré par la bataille mais déjà raccomodé, son épaulière et son poignard. Et tout en dessous, un petit bout de papier proprement plié.

Elle n'en revient pas. Elle avait presque oublié. Elle attrape le papier et relit les mots avant de le replacer à sa place initiale. Puis elle lève la tête, interpellé par un bruit dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle s'approche de la paroi de verre et passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle entend de l'eau couler. Elle entre mais se stoppe aussitôt. L'autre pièce est immense comme un duplex abandonné, les murs sont gris et hauts, des poutres métalliques traversent le plafond et donne une impression de hauteur encore plus grande. Il y une sorte de labo aménagé de matériel, des tableaux noir gribouillé et effacé depuis des siècles, et des males d'accessoires technologique et médical, au sol. Plus loin une cuisine sans ustensiles, sans vie, une table, des chaises, des canapés et de la poussière. Mais droit devant elle, cloisonné de vitres, une salle de bain. Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher, elle s'avance pour entrevoir d'où provient le son. Puis, dans une vapeur d'eau chaude, à travers une vitre transparente, elle voit une silhouette nue. Elle se stoppe, choqué. Elle reconnait la jeune pilote. Elle se souvient de ses évanouissements dans son véhicule. Elle ne sait pas grand-chose sur elle. Elle ne sait pas où elle est ni où elle va. Elle a tant de questions. Mais elle ne peut pas se résoudre à aller chercher la jeune femme de force sous la douche pour qu'elle réponde à ses questions.

Elle va donc s'assoir dans un des canapés en vieux tissus délavé et déchiré, vomissant sa mousse par endroit. Elle s'installe confortablement et essaie de calmer son esprit mais ses mains tremblent et s'affole. Elle s'impatiente. Elle respire Elle pense à Elle.

Enfin le ruissèlement de l'eau cesse et peu après des bruits de bottes résonnent derrière elle. Elle se lève et fait face à son sauveur. La jeune femme est légèrement plus petite qu'elle, très jeune mais elle porte son corps avec prestance. Dos et épaules droites, tête haute. Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de l'observer dans son intégralité. Elle n'a pas revêtu son long manteau beige. Elle est seulement en pantalon de cuir noir, bottes et pull sans manche. Ses yeux se fixe sur ses bras où des tatouages géométriques et mathématiques, extrêmement précis, recouvrent la peau. Des courbes, des droites, des spirales, des chiffres, des codes, des textes, des figures géométriques en trois dimensions, très schématique, très mathématique. Bien loin du style celte et tribal des guerriers des 12 clans et des citoyens de Polis. Clarke se fait alors la réflexion qu'elle n'a jamais vue ça auparavant. Elle cherche alors son cou du regard.

La jeune pilote nommé Leona, la laisse la dévisager. Elle comprend à qu'elle point tout cela peut être déroutant. Elle sait qu'être dans l'ignorance de son propre destin est perturbant surtout quand les réponses sont proches. Elle tourne alors la tête pour laisser apparaitre sa marque au cou. Un cercle lié à un triangle équilatéral lié à un carré penché sur sa pointe.

Le bleu des yeux de Clarke rencontre alors franchement le regard vert pâle de Leona. A nouveau, ce vert la perturbe vraiment. Elle détourne le regard. Il n'y a pas que la couleur, il y a l'intensité et la densité de ce regard qui la perturbe. Alors c'est Leona qui brise le silence.

« Ecoute Clarke. Je te jure que tu n'as pas de raison de te méfier de moi »

A cette phrase, elle voit le visage de Clarke devenir justement plus méfiant à son égard. Alors Clarke décida elle aussi de la tutoyer.

« Qui es-tu ? que me veux-tu ? Pourquoi toi et les tiens m'avaient volé ? Où tu m'emmène ?

_ Je m'appelle Leona je te l'ai déjà dit.

_ Oui d'accord mais qui es-tu ? Ta tribu ? Ton Peuple ? qui êtes-vous ?

_ Ce n'est pas à moi de te répondre.

_ Quoi non mais attend, ok tu m'as sauvé de ces … c'était quoi d'ailleurs ?

_ Des chimères. Génétiquement modifiées et les radiations n'ont rien arrangé.

_ Oui … sales bêtes, fit Clarke avec une grimace de dégout.

_ Tu sais, je ne sais pas comment tu as pu survivre à une tel attaque.

_ Tu m'as donné un antidote non ?

_ Oui mais au stade où tu en étais, tu aurais dû mourir dès la deuxième morsure et tu en as une dizaine ! Je t'ai soigné mais je n'avais franchement que peu d'espoirs. Mais tu t'es réveillé. Tu es tenace. La légende dit vrai.

_ Non je suis humaine, comme tout le monde.

Sur ces mots, le regard de Leona prend une toute autre expression. Clarke le voit. Elle sent bien que cette fille lui cache des choses, des choses importantes.

_ Ecoute je n'avais pas prévu que tu te réveilles au milieu du trajet, je n'avais pas prévu que tu réveilles du tout à cause des chimères d'ailleurs. Mais Dieu merci tu es vivante (Le ton de sa voix était comme une prière tout d'un coup) Mais je ne peux pas te parler. On mange, on plie bagage et on reprend la route.

Le ton de sa voix fut autoritaire et sans appel quand elle prononça les derniers mots. Clarke n'insiste pas.

Leona sorti de l'une des mâles, des sachets de rationnement et en balança à Clarke sur le canapé. Elle avait faim, elle se tut et s'exécuta. Tout en mangeant, elle se rappelait de ces mystérieuses fleurs qu'elle avait croisée dans la Jungle. Peut-être était-ce grâce à elles qu'elle avait tenue face aux bêtes ? Ou peut-être qui lui restait un peu de sang noir dans les veines qui la rendrait plus forte ? Elle avait senti les bienfaits des fleurs géantes sur elle. Pendant qu'elle finissait ses sachets, elle vit Leona, enfiler ses gants et un étrange dispositif sur son avant-bras droit, puis son manteau, son sac et ses armes. Clarke couru à la pièce voisine pour y récupéré son manteau. Elle l'enfile ainsi que son épaulière. Son poignard était déjà sur elle. Elle balaie du regard la pièce, il ne lui manque rien. Elle n'a plus rien de toute façon, songe-t-elle.

Elle rejoint l'étrangère près de la porte qui lui tend un large sac rempli de provisions et d'autres choses utiles et elles sortent. Leona verrouille les portes blindées du duplex avec des grosses clefs en fer et des codes numériques. L'alliance des deux technologies choque Clarke. Elle avait bien remarqué ces distinctions avec les grounders. Le phrasé et le vocabulaire plus soutenu. Le style vestimentaire propre et unique dans sa coupe. Les soins qu'on lui a prodigués relèvent d'un savoir médical certain. Les tatouages stylisé mais mathématique contrairement aux motifs plus bruts des Natifs. Comme si elle et les individus dont lui avait parlé Murphy faisait partie d'un autre monde. Elle est différente. De Leona se dégage une certaine autorité naturelle, alors que Clarke suppose qu'elle n'a que 15ans environ. Pourtant elle semble sage et accomplie. Consciente de tout, maitrisant le présent, et connaissant l'histoire, le passé et l'avenir. Pour on ne sait qu'elle raison, Clarke est intrigué plus qu'effrayé et elle repart sans dire un mot avec cette mystérieuse Leona. Elle sent qu'elle seule peu maintenant la conduire jusqu'aux réponses qu'elle attend.

Une route de béton à perte de vue, s'élance devant elles. Le véhicule à quitter la ville où se trouvait le poste de relais sécurisé dans un hangar abandonné, et filait droit devant. Clarke, maintenant en pleine possession de ses moyens, s'installe et examine plus précisément le véhicule. Là aussi, elle s'étonne, ça ne ressemble en rien à ce qu'elle connait des autos trafiquées à panneaux solaires qu'ils utilisent à Arkadia.

Son cerveau explose littéralement de questions et elle commence à gesticuler sur son siège.

« On est encore loin ?

_ Oui.

_ Loin comment ?

_ Loin.

_ On va où ?

Pas de réponse

_ Ok y'a pas moyen de communiquer alors ?

La jeune conductrice qui accélère pour faire passer son agacement, ne répond plus. Son visage se ferme de nouveau.

Clarke refusait cette impression de plus être maître de son destin à cet instant précis. Son caractère de battante voulait reprendre le dessus. Elle voulait sauter sur le volant et faire arrêter le véhicule pour se confronter à son sauveur/ravisseur. Mais vu l'allure de l'auto, elle n'arriverait qu'à causer un accident. La jeune pilote conduisant à une vitesse bien plus élevée que celle anciennement autorisées, mais le véhicule est puissant et elle est seule sur la route depuis des siècles. La violence n'était pas une solution. Il fallait qu'elle contrôle ses pulsions. Mais ses pensées elle ne les contrôlait pas. Elle cale sa tête contre la vitre et regarde le paysage défiler devant ses yeux.

Des heures durant, sous le soleil s'inclinant, la pilote avait gardé le cap et le silence. Quand la nuit commence à tomber, elle allume de gros phares brillants accroché au large pare-chocs avant un autre bouton et un spot à néons s'allume aussi sur le toit. Elle rétrograde et cale une vitesse constante au moteur. Elle allume un écran de contrôle semblable à un détecteur de mouvement lié à un indicateur de direction. La boussole du tableau de bord s'illumine aussi.

Clarke la regarde faire. Leona lui lance un coup d'œil. Elle choppe derrière son siège, une couverture et lui tend. La nuit dans le désert comme dans l'espace est glaciale. Elle prend aussi des sachets de nourriture et une gourde et les dépose dans une case entre leurs deux sièges. Enfin elle actionne une molette et le son doux des guitares électriques retentit.

Clarke comprend qu'après le silence, elle devra se contenter de musique. Mais toujours pas de réponses. Le son post-apocalyptique qui lui arrive à l'oreille est agréable. Il est différent de tout ce qu'elle a entendue sur la playlist de Jasper ou dans le Mont Weather. Des riffs de guitares et des violons éléctriques mélodieux jouent des partitions presque romantiques, harmonieuses et accrocheuses. Clarke se laisse emporter.

Après un long moment, la musique a mis à fleur de peau ses sentiments et une larme coule sur sa joue. Leona le remarque et baisse le son. Elle n'est pas cruelle en vérité, elle n'a simplement pas le droit de lui avouer ce qu'elle sait. Mais elle sait aussi que la route est encore longue et qu'il faut qu'elle reste éveillée. Il va falloir la faire patienter. Elle décide de s'accorder un contre ordre, par pure obligation vu la situation imprévue. Non pas parce que la Blonde l'émouvait plus qu'elle ne devrait. Elle devait mettre ses sentiments de côtés et accomplir sa mission. A savoir ramener Clarke Griffin au Palais de Glassdom.

« Ok Clarke. Je vais t'accorder une faveur. On va jouer à un petit jeu.

_ Lequel ? répond-elle intriguée et heureuse que Leona ouvre enfin le bouche.

_ Cinq questions chacune, à tour de rôle. Simple et claire.

_Hm … ok.

_ Attention à ce que tu demandes. Pas le droit de revenir dessus. Se contenter des réponses reçus… Je te laisse commencer.

Clarke se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Elle qui avait mis son cerveau sur pause tant bien que mal, devait se ressaisir. La première idée qui lui vint fût pour la puce A.L.I.E II mais elle hésite. Elle veut des réponses mais si ses questions dévoilaient des réponses que veut Leona. Si elle révélait l'existence de la puce par erreur. Elle doit faire autrement.

_ Que signifie ton tatouage dans le cou ?

_ C'est le signe de La géométrie sacrée. Il désigne l'art de communiquer la sagesse divine par l'intermédiaire de figures géométriques. (Clarke lève un sourcil d'incompréhension) La géométrie est une science mathématique qui étudie les relations entre points, droites, courbes, surfaces et volumes de l'espace, je ne t'apprends rien là, mais lorsque l'on y ajoute la conscience et l'ouverture du cœur elle devient Sacrée. Elle est une source d'information appartenant à l'humanité que nous avons oubliée, résidant dans notre subconscient. Mon Peuple se base sur cet idéal. (Clarke hoche la tête) (…) Et que signifie le tien ? ce n'est pas une marque de guerre ?

Surprises Clarke rougit. Leona à du le voir en soignant ses blessures.

_ C'est un symbole d'Union entre moi et … quelqu'un qui m'est cher… qui m'était cher… qui m'est toujours cher mais qui n'est plus là…*

Leona savait. Elle s'en veut d'avoir posé la question. Son regard se noircit et Clarke, un peu assommé, l'interprète mal. Elle poursuit.

_ Là où tu m'emmène, on va me tuer pour le pouvoir de Wanheda, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non (elle rit presque d'une voix cristalline). Non je t'ai dit de ne pas te méfier à ce point. Je ne t'aurai pas sauvé dans la jungle si c'était pour te tuer à l'arrivée.

_ Facile à dire. Rétorqua Clarke agacée.

_ A mon tour ! Hm … Puisque tu viens du Ciel. C'était comment la Vue de la Terre depuis l'Arche ?

Clarke cligne des yeux, surprise. Sa question n'a rien de stratégique, au contraire elle est très personnelle.

_ C'était (Elle ferme les yeux pour mieux se souvenir) J'avoue que c'était splendide. Immense, flottante dans les ténèbres étoilées. L'Arche était hostile, rude et froide mais la vue de la Terre de là-haut… elle bougeait sous nos yeux avec ses immensité nuageuse parcourant le globe. Les orages offraient des spectacles lumineux hallucinant. Le soleil faisait danser des aurores boréales sur ses extrémités, parfois on les apercevait, c'était si beau… jaune, orange, vert, bleu et feu… Maintenant que j'ai les pieds dessus, elle est vraiment impressionnante, plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé étant enfant…

Clarke se rend soudain compte qu'elle ne cesse de parler mais que son auditrice écoute avec attention. Ce n'était pas une question prétexte pour l'éloigner d'un sujet, elle voulait réellement entendre ses impressions sur la vue.

_ Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé… je veux dire, tu me cherchais non ?

Leona fit de gros yeux comme pour indiquer que la question n'était pas réglementaire mais elle consent à y répondre sommairement.

_ Ecoute je ne suis pas n'importe qui et toi non plus. On m'a chargé de cette lourde tâche de te ramener en vie parce qu'on savait que tu ne resterais pas bien gentiment à Polis.

Clarke hallucine. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais elle se tût. Les règles du jeu. Une question à la fois.

_ C'est vrai que tu t'ais transfusé le sang d'une Nightblood dans les veines pour accéder à la Cité des Lumières ? Tu sais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à croire à cette histoire mais mes meilleurs hommes sont revenus tellement bouleversés que…

Elle se tait soudainement. Elle s'est trahit toute seule. Peut-être que Clarke n'a rien relevé mais elle en doute vue l'intelligence de cette dernière. Elle s'en veut, elle grimace. Clarke répond.

_ Oui celui d'Ontari. C'était le seul moyen.

_ C'était risqué.

_ Ça en valait la peine. (Pensant plus à Lexa qu'a A.L.I.E en vérité.)

Clarke réfléchit à toute vitesse. Leona sait donc ce qui s'est passé. Elle connait l'existence de la puce. Elle est Chef de Guerre, elle est haut placée. Elle ne dit rien mais elle sait tout.

_ Tu connais la personne qui m'a volé la Flamme ? Dit-elle sérieuse comme jamais.

L'ambiance tourne, Leona à engager le jeu, elle ne peut plus reculer.

_ Oui, je la connais. (…) Tu irais jusqu'où pour la récupérer ?

_ Jusqu'à tuer … ou mourir en essayant.

Intérieurement Leona est satisfaite de cette réponse. Elle retient son sourire.

_ Tu m'amène jusqu'à cette personne, sur son ordre, c'est ça ?

_ C'est exact.

Le jeu est fini, elle le sait. Elle se mord les lèvres. Ce n'est pas assez mais c'est déjà ça, les doutes qu'elle avait se sont dissipés. Elle savait maintenant qu'au bout de la route se trouvait le voleur et la Flamme. Elle se risque à une dernière question.

_ Quand arrive-t-on ?

Leona ne lui en veut pas. Elle vient de lui confirmer qu'elle est sur le bon chemin. Alors elle répond.

_ Demain soir nous y serons.

Chap 5/ Présent / Territoire et massif de montagne inconnu / Ville de Glassdoom.

Après une dernière journée de route interminable pour Clarke, elles allaient arriver.

Clarke avait eu l'impression de voyager dans le temps de façon perturbante. Le temps en elle passe lentement alors que le temps absolu, dehors, le paysage qui défile, le soleil qui suit son axe, le véhicule lancé à pleine vitesse poussé par le moteur puissant qui engloutit les kilomètres, ce temps bien réel, lui passe à tout allure dans le monde extérieur. Elle a tellement hâte d'arrivée malgré son ignorance, que la vitesse ni fait rien, elle a la sensation de stagner. Elle avait même été faire une sieste sur le brancard à l'arrière après avoir demandé au pilote s'il voulait qu'on le remplace au volant. Leona avait refusé bien sûr.

Quand elle retourne sur le siège passager, Leona lui désigne du doigt, un pan de montagne naissant.

_ On contourne et on est arrivé, Clarke. On y sera avant la nuit finalement.

Une heure plus tard, entre les flanc d'une montagne atteignant les cieux nuageux, une ville s'étendait à même la roche. Une immense cité rocheuse qui s'étend au sol en habitations et constructions de pierre. Clarke découvre, émerveillé les bâtiments /sculptures de pierre et de granite. Au beau milieu de la cité, au beau milieu de la montagne tailladée en refuge, une muraille renferme un palais dont la structure est surmontée des nombreux dômes de verres. Ils brillent dans les derniers rayons du soleil. Au centre, un dôme particulièrement gigantesque surplombe les dizaines d'autres dômes de verre de tailles différentes. Le scintillement des parois diminue alors qu'elles se rapprochent de plus en plus. Leona décélère progressivement, jusque-là encore à vive allure sur la route traversant la citée. Elle ralentit. Elle passe la grande porte qui ouvre la voie pour l'autre côté de la muraille. Leona lance alors un « Bienvenue au Palais Bienvenue à Glassdom ». Clarke remarque des gardes immobiles. Ils portent des manteaux beiges. Elle fait maintenant le rapprochement. Ce beige se marie parfaitement avec la couleur chair et brune de cette roche particulière. Noir et argent au sommet, brun et rouge au plus profond. La poudre de roche envahissant le sol tel la poussière dans le désert. Leurs tenues collent à leur environnement comme les groudeurs se camouflent dans leur forêt sombre. Enfin l'auto se stoppe. Clarke n'attend pas, elle descend de voiture, suivit rapidement de Leona qui confie son véhicule à un garde qui s'incline devant elle.

Leona la rejoint et lui attrape le bras.

« Attend. Suis-moi »

Elle part en direction des portes d'entrée du premier bâtiment devant elle. Les autres dômes se rattachant tous les uns aux autre comme assemblés ensemble, se chevauchant. L'intérieur doit être immense, songe Clarke. Elles entrent, les portes s'ouvrant seules sur leur passage. Leona en tête, le regard haut devant les citoyens qu'elle croise à l'intérieur des grands halls. Tous sont très religieux, silencieux et discret. Ils baissent la tête à sa vue.

Clarke ressent le même respect que lorsqu'elle avait vu le Commandant Heda pour la première fois. Elle la suit de près. Elle sent en revanche quelques regards curieux sur elle mais a maintenant l'habitude de cette sensation.

Leona l'entraine par d'étroits couloir désert. Elles débouchent dans une immense salle très clair. La pièce est ronde et vide, le plafond en verre est intact et vouté. Les murs penchés sont entièrement recouverts d'immenses calligraphies. Clarke en reste bouche bée, la tête en arrière, tournant sur elle-même. Les textes peints sur les murs sont de typographie toutes différentes et toutes de tailles différentes. Le travail est appliqué et minutieux, les lettres sont géantes ou minuscules, les arabesques délicates et élégantes.

Clarke sort de son admiration quand la main de Leona lui prend le bras. C'est la première fois qu'elles se touchent. Un courant gênant passe entre elles. Elle baisse les yeux.

« Clarke, tu veux bien m'attendre ici ?

_ Comment ?

_ S'il te plait attend moi là, ne bouge pas. Je reviens te chercher très vite.

Leona affiche alors un regard rare. Clarke y voit presque une supplication. Elle acquiesce de la tête. Leona poursuit.

_ Et si la salle des prédictions t'impressionne attend de voir la salle du trône !

Le ton de sa voix aussi avait changé. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était de nouveau chez elle, plus à l'aise, plus juvénile et plus insolente. Clarke reste sur place sans dire un mot. Elle-même s'étonne de sa réaction. Leona disparait par une porte à l'opposé de celle par laquelle elles sont venues.

La jeune fille brune court et saute dans le couloir sombre. Ses cheveux court se désordonnent, ses tresses longues rebondissent, sa cape vole derrière elle. Elle essaie d'étouffer ses cris mais finalement elle hurle de joie en serrant le point en l'air.

« Je l'ai ! je l'ai ! je l'ai ! Putain j'y crois pas je l'ai ramené en vie !»

Elle continue de courir presque folle de joie. Mais alors qu'elle pousse une énorme porte en bois sculptée, elle change radicalement de comportement. Elle entre dans la salle du trône, tête haute, démarche assurée, regard sévère et lèvres closes.

Elle avance sur le large tapis rouge traversant l'immense pièce jusqu'à l'estrade où sont installé trois énormes sièges en fer. Trois trônes, le plus grand et imposant au milieu, à sa droite une taille en dessous, à sa gauche deux taille en dessous. Mais hormis leurs tailles ils sont identiques. Et vide.

Leona tourne la tête et sonde la salle. Sous le dôme le plus grand de la cité, des colonnes en pierre monte au plafond pour soutenir l'armature métalliques qui soutiennent les panneaux de verres. Certains ont des teintes différentes, certains sont fêlé et mastiqué, certains sont remplacés par des panneaux de bois par endroits. Au sol entre les colonnes, des bancs en bois alignés, tournés vers les trônes majestueux. A part un groupe de moines, assis au milieu des bancs, il n'y a personne. Leona, tourne les talons et pars en direction d'une petite porte camouflé derrière un énorme drap rouge attaché au mur et qui s'étend jusque derrière l'estrade.

Elle dévale des escaliers en pierre et atteint un hall, elle salue les Sages Moines et les Maitres du Savoir qu'elle croise mais file plus en avant. Elle cherche son commandant.

Sous le dôme illustré, Clarke est assise par terre la tête en l'air, au beau milieu de la pièce. Malgré le jour qui décline, des lueurs apparaissent dans la salle. Exploitant toute la perspective possible, les lettrages entre mêlés deviennent plus lisibles. Des paragraphes entiers se détachent des murs pour venir envahir les yeux et l'esprit de l'étrangère en ces lieux, qui soudain se sentait toute petite. Elle avait décrypté plusieurs passages et son esprit avait du mal à faire le point.

La salle des prédictions, avait-elle dit ?

Sur les murs, des aveux clairvoyants inscrit en lettres parfaites.

« La vie est comme un grand manège. Il y a des hauts et des bas. On tourne en rond, on cherche son chemin. Tout le monde compte sur toi mais où sont-ils maintenant ? Assis à la même place qu'hier, perdu dans la foule. On fait tous des erreurs et il se peut que tu tombes face contre terre mais tu te relèveras. Parce que tu es une combattante. J'ai une vision que personne d'autre n'a. Beaucoup de souffrance à venir. Souviens-toi que là-bas, il y a la guerre. Alors prépare-toi à te battre. On ne sait jamais où la route va nous mener. N'abandonne jamais »

« Un jour viendra mes amis, où notre mère la Terre, se déchainera de nouveau. Trop de mal lui a été fait. Il lui faut mourir pour renaitre. Mes Enfants nous guiderons, mes Enfants réuniront le reste de l'humanité sous le voile de la Paix. Au-delà des frontières. Au-delà de la Terre et du Ciel »

« Dans le sacrifice de ma chair. Je fais veux d'accomplir mon destin pour que vous puissiez vivre. Ce qui m'ait précieux je l'offre pour le bien de tous. Dans mon sang, je fais naître un Héritier pour le trône d'un autre Royaume. Je t'envoie à la Guerre. Il n'y a pas d'avenir possible si tu ne pars pas loin de moi. Tu dois devenir ce que tu es.»

« Quand le sombre passé rattrape le triste présent ALORS JE VOIS L'avenir pour que nous puissions survivre. Notre lignée est clairvoyante »

Clarke avait quelques peu le tournis mais continua de lire, comme si, cette seule pièce pouvait rassembler les pièces du puzzle qu'était sa vie.

« Peuple caché de Glassdom. Depuis des générations, depuis l'Ancien Monde, vous connaissez les secrets de cette montagne. Nous sommes en vie ici. A ma mort vous jurerez fidélité à mes filles et aux Maitres du Savoir et à eux seuls. »

« Il n'y aura pas de lendemain si toi ma fille tu ne deviens pas ce que tu dois être. Il n'y a pas de fin heureuse si tu ne rejoins pas ce monde à feu et à sang où tu devras faire ta place. Je crois en toi. Je vois ce que tu es. Je sens ce que tu accompliras comme si tu l'avais déjà fait. Je vois auprès de toi la Fille du Ciel. Elle te guidera. Suis là jusqu'au bout de l'Enfer qu'est cette Terre. »

Clarke se fige. Sa respiration, son cœur, ses battements de cils. Le temps s'arrête littéralement autour d'elle. La rondeur des murs l'encercle, elle sent l'angoisse monter en elle. Elle relie les mots. « La Fille du Ciel ».

Même bien entretue ces calligraphies sont anciennes, certaines écrites en premiers à en juger par l'écaille de la peinture, datent d'au moins cent ans, les plus récentes, plus lisibles, elles sont là depuis plus de 20ans à coup sûr. Comment son nom pouvait-il être inscrit la ? Elle était tombée du ciel i ans à peine. Elle se tourne et lit un autre texte.

« Au cœur de la roche, notre refuge. Au fond de nos esprits, la solution. Au cœur de la Terre la puissance. Au fond de l'univers nous partirons. Ne pas tout recommencer. Tout réinventer. »

« Dans le feu et la fumée le peuple du ciel reviendra sur terre. Dans le sang et la sueur, la guerre fera rage et la peine sera grande. Mais dans un regard, la voie du changement, s'ouvrira. Dans un battement de cœur, l'espoir naitra »

Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit. Tout était plus flou qu'avant en réalité. Des noms étaient placés entre les paragraphes : Justinia. Cassandre. Litania. Harmès. Jupiter. Clarke les remarques à l'instant. Elle repère aussi des courbes et des droites, pleines et pointillés, qui partent en tous sens. Enfin au premier coup d'œil mais Clarke décèle quelque chose. Les noms se rejoignent. C'est un arbre généalogique complètement distendu, incomplet à ses yeux et donc incompréhensible. Elle cherche le code mais ne trouve pas.

Au travers du dédalle de couloirs et d'escaliers sous-terrain, Leona débouche dans une salle aux murs blanc, éclairé par de faibles néons. C'est une salle médical moderne, très moderne. Elle dénote totalement avec le style pur et dur de la roche et des monuments de verre, de pierre et de fer qui font surface.

Il n'y a personne. Elle s'avance un peu plus. Pose son regard sur un sarcophage de verre relié à des machines complexes. Il est vide. Ses mains se mettent à trembler. Son visage se décompose. La terreur passe alors au travers de ses merveilleux yeux verts. Elle repart à toute vitesse, remonte les marches trois par trois, elle en perd le souffle mais continue. Forçant sur les muscles de ses cuisses endolories par tant d'heures et des heures de route.

Que s'était-il passé en son absence ?

Elle pensait trouver son commandant au sous-sol, niveau médical, au chevet de leur sœur. Mais il n'y avait plus personne. Elle enrageait d'avoir dû partir en mission et de ne pas savoir. Etait-elle morte ? Cela n'avait-il pas suffit à la ramener ?

Elle remonte et repasse par la salle du trône pour emprunter une autre porte dérobée. Elle grimpe à l'escalier de colimaçon en pierre pour atteindre le haut d'une tour qui surplombe le Grand Dôme de verre principale. Ses poumons sont en feu malgré son entrainement. Elle entre enfin dans les quartiers privés du commandement, ses propres quartiers par ailleurs.

Elle se bloque, elle ne respire plus. A son arrivée, sa sœur, le Commandant en Chef et Première Héritière, s'était levé de sa place et bouchait la vue derrière elle. Grande, élancée, magnifique, cette femme à la posture impériale est dure et sévère. Dans son manteau beige aux renforts unique, elle ressemble énormément à Leona, avec dix ans de plus. Brune, cheveux long d'un côté, rasé court de l'autre, tatouage identique dans le cou. Les mêmes yeux verts mais teintés de gris, teinté de maturité et de force. Mais comme Leona, une blessure apparente au fond de l'iris, vieux cauchemar, ancien traumatisme camouflé par la pudeur et le devoir.

« Leo, chérie tu es là !

_ Oui Madame.

_ Tu as réussi ?

_ Tu doutes de moi, Lil ?

_ Non mais je ne m'attendais pas à …

Leona n'attend pas la fin de sa phrase et elle se niche dans les bras de sa grande sœur, contraint d'écarter les bras pour l'accueillir. Celle-ci la serre fort contre elle avant de se dégager. Leona s'écarte et ose enfin regarder ce que cachait sa sœur. Au bord du lit, est assise une femme, vêtu d'une simple tunique d'un blanc immaculé. Leona est émut, une larme coule sur sa joue. Elle n'en croit pas ses yeux. Elle murmure « Tu… tu es revenu… » avant de s'agenouiller à ses pieds et de la prendre dans ses bras.

Leona, encore sous le choc, reprend ses esprits et tous ses moyens. Elle dévale les escaliers avec sa Commandante de sœur.

_ Je n'y crois pas, c'est un miracle…

_ Depuis le temps tu devrais être habitué aux miracles.

_ Attend ! ça ! Mère ne l'avais pas prédit.

_ Non ça c'était moi. Elle l'a envoyé à la guerre et elle m'a demandé à moi de l'en sortir. Et puis ce n'est pas un miracle. Arrête avec ces thermes de religieux. Tu le sais très bien. C'est le chemin à emprunter voilà tout. Il se trouve que nous, on le connait déjà. C'est plus simple

_ Simple ! je vais te dire ce qui n'a pas été simple ! C'est de ramener Wanheda ici !

_ D'ailleurs où est-elle ? qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'elle ?

Les deux sœurs héritières sont arrivées dans leur salle des trônes pratiquement déserte vue sa grandeur et sa capacité en volume. Le groupe de moine n'a pas bouger, têtes baissées.

_ Elle est dans le dôme des prédictions.

_ Quoi ? mais tu es folle ? Amène-la tout de suite !

Leona se vexe faussement pour faire croire à sa maladresse. En réalité, cela l'avait touché de voir Clarke si perdue, qu'elle l'avait volontairement laissé là-bas, pour qu'elle se fasse une idée de ce qui l'attendait.

Leona pénètre dans la salle des prédictions où Clarke est assise complètement songeuse. Elle s'approche en observant son regard concentré. Elle l'aide à se levé en lui tendant la main. Clarke accepte son aide sans un mot. Elle ne saurait pas par où commencer si elle devait demander des explications après lecture de ces murs.

_ Suis moi. Ordonne Leona

Clarke est entrainé dans un dédale de couloirs éclairé par de faibles néons orange au ras du sol. Au bout de quelques minutes, elles débouchent dans un hall et Leona s'arrête devant une double porte imposante, de 3 mètre de haut minimum, sculptée d'arabesque. Elle se place face à Clarke, inspecte sa tenue et lui fait relever la tête du bout des doigts en effleurant son menton. Elle la fixe du regard.

_ Surtout tu ne dis rien, compris ? Clarke ?

_ Quoi ? Non mais attends, j'ai été plus que patiente avec….

_Non Clarke ! (Son regard est dur mais sa voix fragile) S'il te plait, ne dit rien, ne fait rien de nuisible.

Les portes s'ouvrent alors. Au sol, elles avancent sur un long et très large tapis cramoisi. Clarke aperçoit d'innombrable blanc en bois alignés dans une bonne partie de la salle immense. Elle suit des yeux des énormes colonnes qui prennent naissance à même la roche, pour les observer grandir et soutenir un plafond d'acier et de verre. Clarke, avance, guidé par Leona, une main dans son dos, froide, droite et rigide. Elle regarde la voute étoilée qui transparait parfaitement par les centaines de panneaux de verres suspendus qui forment le dôme le plus gigantesque du Palais. L'impression de ciel ouvert, d'espace immense, rende Clarke soudain fragile. Elle quitte le ciel des yeux. Ce ciel étoilé qui fut son berceau, semble-t-il dans une vie déjà lointaine…

Elle plisse les yeux, dans la pénombre, elle tente d'apercevoir le fond de la pièce ronde surdimensionnée. Le tapis au sol trace un chemin vers une haute estrade, éclairé par des néons jaune et orange, qui tamise et réchauffe ce lieu de recueillement plongé, pour les trois quarts, dans l'obscurité, pour admirer les étoiles du plafond. Sur le mur du fond, une immense toile tendu, couleur vert bouteille ou le symbole de la Géométrie Sacrée est peint en rouge.

Sur l'estrade, Clarke distingue enfin trois majestueux trônes en fer et en acier. Admirablement travaillé et imposants. De trois tailles différentes mais semblables de loin.

Elle avance toujours, elle voit une silhouette sur celui du milieu, sur le trône le plus impressionnant. La silhouette, assise est grande, élancé, le port de tête droit et majestueux. Manteau beige, Cape noire. Cheveux brun, long, tombant sur son épaule gauche. Regard noir, hautement sévère, voire même cruel.

Clarke ralentit le pas mais Leona la force à continuer. Elle réagit enfin. Son cœur s'accélère. Elle la reconnait. La voleuse sur le balcon qui avait sauté dans le vide. C'était elle.

Leona stoppe Clarke par le poignet, au pied des marches de l'estrade. Elle passe à côté d'elle et lui chuchote « Surtout reste là et ne dis rien », puis d'un seul pas d'élan, bondit sur l'estrade, sautant par-dessus les marches. La femme dans le trône la regarde en secouant la tête et lève les yeux au ciel quand cette dernière, vint nonchalamment s'effondrer dans son trône, à la gauche de sa sœur.

Leona, jambe sur l'accoudoir et tête soutenue par son bras accoudé, arbore un léger sourire satisfait et des yeux insolents. Il n'a plus de doute pour Clarke, cette fille à bien 15 ans tout compte fait.

Clarke se sent alors dévisagé par la femme redoutable devant elle. Elle soutient son regard, elle en avait rencontré d'autre, Anya, Lexa, Indra ou encore la reine Nia. Toutes avaient cette puissance émanant d'elle qui force le respect. Elle sent sa propre fougue et son entêtement revenir aussi. Elle est Wanheda après tout.

La Commandante de la Mort ne lâche pas son vis-à-vis des yeux. C'est cette dernière qui finit par tourner la tête vers sa petite sœur Leona.

_Alors voilà Wanheda ?

_ Oui

_ Tu as fait vite ?

_ Elle avait déjà fait un sacré bout de chemin à vrai dire.

_ J'avais donc vue juste.

_ Oui.

_ Il est trop tôt pourtant tu le sais, Leona. Elle est encore fragile. Et tout est encore flou …

Clarke se racle la gorge comme pour signaler sa présence apparemment oubliée. Les regards se tournent vers elle.

_ Hm… Salutations Clarke Griffin

_ Salut (annonça Clarke avec dédain, entrant dans leur jeu)

_ Je me présente. Lilyana, Première Héritière du Royaume de Glassdom. Je te souhaite la Bienvenue.

_ Merci. (méfiante)

_ je te prie d'excuser les manières de ma Sœur Leona, qui ont pu être un peu rude…

_ J'ai connu pire…

_ Hm… (légèrement désappointée, elle reprend) Glassdom est un refuge, un Royaume où nul violence est autorisé. Tu y trouveras la Paix…

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche.

_ Je vois… Laisse-moi te dire que dans l'immédiat ce n'est pas ce que tu cherches. Dans l'immédiat tu as mal et ta douleur te guide. Mais dans l'absolue, c'est ce que tu trouveras ici, Clarke, La Paix.

_ La paix ? La mort vous voulez dire ?

_ Non, la Paix Absolue, Clarke. Je sais que pour la Commandante de la Mort, la Paix doit ressembler à un songe abstrait. Mais la quiétude intérieure que tu as toujours espéré trouver, celle pour qui tu te bats corps et âmes, est à portée de mains désormais.

_ Ça n'existe pas la paix absolue. A.L.I.E a essayé, c'était un mensonge de plus. La vie est rude et cruelle, la paix n'est qu'une chimère. Elle n'est pas atteignable. Pas pour moi.

_ Tu es blessé Wanheda mais ta force est toujours là, seul tes convictions ont disparu. Tu ne veux plus te battre pour ton peuple ?

_ Non, j'ne ai assez fait…

_ Je lis ta peine au fond de tes yeux, jeune Fille du ciel. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu veux. Tu veux encore sauver le Monde. C'est en toi. Tu es né pour ça.

Clarke sent son cœur se serré, elle a déjà entendu ces paroles. Ses mains deviennent moites.

_ C'est impossible, j'ai essayé et j'ai tout perdu.

_ Peut-être.

_ Vous allez enfin finir par me dire qui vous êtes ?

Annonça Clarke, perdant sa patience et voulant ravaler ses souvenirs remonté au fil de la discussion. Lilyana questionne Leona du regard, celle-ci affirme.

_ Très bien. Nous sommes les Dernières Héritières du Trône de ce Royaume. Né d'un père Chef de Guerre et d'une mère Pythie. Ici, les femmes gouvernent de mère en fille, nous nous transmettons le don de clairvoyance et le savoir de la Géométrie Sacrée. Ici nous sommes en Paix depuis le cataclysme. Dans l'Ancien Monde, ici, se situait la source du savoir universel, secrètement enfermé. Notre Peuple reconnait nos dons depuis des générations car nous savons voir les chemins du temps. Nos Maitres du savoir entretiennent la sagesse de la science pour notre survie à tous. Nos Moines prient Notre Mère Nature pour l'apaiser de ses souffrances.

_ Vous êtes medium ?

_ Nous ne voyons pas les morts, Clarke, nous voyons l'avenir, ses possibilités, ses impasses, tous les chemins potentiellement existants et exploitables. Nous savons décrypter le temps et les événements.

_ Et vous vous planquez là ? alors qu'au-delà de vos frontières, ils se font la guerre depuis toujours ? Vous ne faites rien ?

_ Bien sûr que si. Notre mère à fait le sacrifice le plus douloureux du Monde pour apporter la paix de l'autre côté. Nos ancêtres ont toujours fait leurs devoirs mais il y a des choses qu'on ne peut changer même en sachant qu'elles vont arriver.

Lilyana retient sa colère grandissante. Alors Leona, jusque-là muette, pris la parole.

_ Je me souviens de notre mère, elle disait ceci « Mes filles vous êtes vouées à un brillant avenir, vouées à changer le Monde. Lil' tu gouvernera ici ma place bientôt, tu guideras notre peuple ; Lex tu devra partir, et nous oublier. Toi seule peut apporter la Paix dans l'autre Royaume. Ton sang, ton don et ta force. Tu es unique, tu seras choisi. Vous devrez être forte. Vous devrez vous battre. Et Toi ma petite Leo, mon ange, mon bébé tu es encore si petite pourtant si forte. Un jour vous vous retrouverez, et ensemble vous sauverez le mond… »

_ Tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir, tu étais trop jeune Leo. Coupa sa sœur.

_ Et bien si je m'en souviens, comme je me souviens de tout l'histoire de notre famille avant même que je ne sois né. Le don diffère de toi à moi, n'oublie pas.

_ C'est une jolie histoire que votre maman vous racontait avant de dormir ? rétorqua Clarke pour retenir l'attention.

_ C'est la vérité vraie qui sort de la bouche de toutes nos mères…

_ Et votre mère vous a aussi dit de venir me voler mon bien le plus précieux ? Je me fou de qui vous êtes en réalité, je veux récupérer ma Flamme. La puce que vous m'avez volée…

Clarke ne résiste plus, elle est là pour une seule raison. En disant ces mots, elle porte la main à sa ceinture pour y saisir son poignard mais elle ne trouve que le vide sous ses doigts. Elle jette un coup d'œil, l'étui est vide.

_ C'est ça que tu cherches ? Lance Leona, insolente

La cadette héritière est à présent assise droite dans son trône, elle tient le poignard d'Heda entre ses mains, comme le faisait Lexa. Clarke ne répond pas. Trop choqué. Leona se lève et descend lentement les marches jusqu'à se trouver à sa hauteur. Elles se regardent durement. Dans les yeux verts de Leona, nulle faiblesse, nulle jeunesse, seulement de la domination hors ceux de Clarke, déterminés, sont vrillé d'une ombre de peur.

_ Clarke si tu touches qui que ce soit en ce Royaume. Je te tue, moi-même en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Clarke déglutit difficilement. Elle est seule sur ce territoire inconnu. Aucun renfort ne va arriver. Elle se calme.

_ Maintenant je te le rends (Dit-elle en lui tendant l'arme blanche) … pour te prouver qu'on veut te faire confiance. Prouve-nous que tu en est dign…

Sa phrase est coupée par un grincement de porte, des pas lourds suivit d'une multitude de petites voix infantile qui résonne soudain dans la salle. Elles tournent toutes les trois la tête en direction de la petite porte qui s'est ouverte sur la droite de l'estrade. Un grand homme en toge brune est entré, suivit d'un groupe de jeunes bambins entre 3 et 6 ans, habillés en tunique couleur sable, tels des petits apprentis. Il se stop à la vue de la scène qui se déroule en ce lieu sacré.

_ Oh ! Majestés, je ne savais pas que vous étiez en entretien. Veuillez-nous excuser, nous nous retirons. (Il se tourne vers son groupe) Allez mes enfants, en silence, on rejoint les dortoirs…

Il incline la tête puis rejoint le groupe pour sortir par une autre porte dérobée à l'opposé de leur position. Au passage, les enfants avaient dévisagé Clarke, elle avait entendu des murmures « wow la fille du Ciel… », « C'est elle tu crois… » « Elle est belle… » « Attention Wanheda » ...

Leona a retrouvé sa place sur son siège de fer. Clarke a rangé son poignard dans son étui. Le groupe à disparut, le silence est revenu. La porte grince à nouveau, deux garçons à la traine arrivent dans l'enceinte du dôme. Cheveux châtain, long et ondulé, 5ans, tunique sable mais épaulettes noires. Au lieu de suivre les pas du Maitre, ils sautent sur l'estrade et viennent saluer Leona, d'un petit geste complice et coordonné, connu d'eux seuls. A l'approche du grand trône, ils se raidissent, hoche la tête et vienne embrasser Lilyana sur la joue. Elle sourit.

Clarke en est perturbé, cette femme si froide venait de sourire. Toujours le même effet, elle se souvient de la première fois où elle a vu Heda lui sourire discrètement. Les deux enfants, se postent, droit comme des i, près de l'ainée des sœurs. Clarke remarque leurs yeux verts, malins et pétillants. Ils sont beaux, les traits sont fins tels des visages d'anges peint par un grand artiste de l'Ancien Monde. Clarke n'a plus de doute, cette lignée est spéciale mais elle n'ose encore faire le lien, elle n'ose formuler l'hypothèse des racines inconnues de Lexa. Pourtant cette idée est belle et bien ancré en elle maintenant.

_ Les enfants présentez vos hommages à Wanheda.

_ Wanheda ? La fille du Ciel ? Questionne l'un des petits.

_ Oui, qui d'autre voyons ? répond Lilyana

Les deux frères s'avancent et penche la tête en direction de Clarke. Quand ils relèvent la tête, Clarke note la différence d'expression dans leurs yeux, l'un est admiratif, l'autre est presque méfiant. Clarke n'a jamais vu de tel regard dans les yeux d'enfants aussi jeunes. Et soudain, les deux jumeaux d'étale en vitesse en criant un « Bonne nuit Mère » qui résonne et fait écho dans le dôme.

_ Clarke excuse nous pour cette intrusion. Tu as fait un long voyage, tu veux peut-être te reposer ? Nous allons mettre à ta dispos…

_ Je veux que vous me répondiez !

_ A quel propos ?

_ La Flamme Bordel ! La puce que vous m'avez volé, je veux la récupérer. C'est vous qui m'avez laissé ce mot … (en prononçant ces paroles elle sort de son soutien-gorge, un morceau de papier froissé. Leona regarde alors Lilyana avec stupéfaction)

_ C'est impossible, je ne peux pas vous la rendre…

_ Pourquoi vous l'avez pris ? Vous avez un Nightblood ?

_ En quelque sorte, j'en avais besoin c'est tout.

_ C'est tout ?

_ Vous vous rendez compte de la valeur de cet objet, il renferme tous les esprits des commandants de Polis, c'est une intelligence artificielle, vous ne savez peut-être pas à quel point…

_ Si, nous savons Clarke. Bien sûr que nous savons l'importance de cette puce. Mais sans elle, je ne pouvais pas accomplir ce que ma mère m'avait destiné à accomplir.

_ Vous savez ? si vous êtes aussi énigmatique à chacune de vos conversations, et ce depuis des générations, il y a dû y avoir des problèmes de communication parce que franchement là vous n'êtes pas clair... depuis le début vous n'êtes pas clair…

_ Clarke, il faut voir au-delà des mots. Tu ne peux pas encore comprendre. Il est trop tôt. Je le vois. Nous allons t'escorter jusqu'à une résidence libre pour la nuit. Demain tu y verras peut-être plus clair.

Apparemment la discussion était close, Lilyana de toute sa hauteur, salua Clarke de la tête avec respect puis descendit de petites marches camouflées sur le côté de l'estrade et disparut par une porte le long du mur en pierre.

Clarke reste cloué sur place. Elle enrage intérieurement. Elle n'en peut plus. Leona la regarde bouillir et perdre pied. Elle se relève à son tour de son trône métallique a l'assise en cuir, et s'avance vers Clarke. Son regard est doux, celui de Clarke, furieux.

_ Je t'avais dit de ne rien dire… mais ça s'est plutôt bien passé.

_ Quoi… mais enfin je … bafouilla-t-elle.

_ écoute Belle blonde (le ton de sa voix change) je peux t'affirmer que ta Flamme est en sécurité et que ton bien le plus précieux te sera rendu. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire de plus. Maintenant il faut te reposer.

Chap 6 / Le lendemain matin / Royaume de Glassdom

Clarke se réveille en sursaut. Où est-elle ? Qui est-elle ? Pendant une fraction de seconde elle est dans l'Arche, dans ses quartiers avec ses parents puis tout défile très vite, à lui en faire mal à la tête. Elle se souvient de tout. Elle se souvient que Leona l'avait conduit dans un labyrinthe de couloir pour la conduire jusqu'à une immense chambre dans les étages du Palais. Elle se souvient avoir voulu protester mais Leona avait posé deux doigts sur son front et elle s'était résigné, et couché immédiatement, en enlevant seulement son long manteau par pure reflexe. Elle se rend compte que ce n'est pas la première fois que cette mystérieuse jeune fille utilise cette technique sur elle. Clarke pense maintenant à un pouvoir de suggestion. Elle n'avait pas protesté et s'était endormie comme un bébé.

Clarke se frotte les yeux et fait le point. Elle observe la chambre dans les premières lueurs du jour. Un grand espace, des murs de pierre clair et lisse, une fenêtre ouverte. Clarke se lève de sa couche, un socle de pierre avec un épais matelas et des draps fins. Clarke ne cesse de noter cette alliance de brut et de raffiné. L'impression d'un autre espace-temps s'inscrit alors en elle alors qu'elle s'accoude à la fenêtre. La vue est spectaculaire. Les montagnes lointaines taillé d'escalier, de palier, de terrasses, de portes et de fenêtres. La ville à ses pieds qui s'étend en bloc de pierre. Et enfin les dômes, de son point de vue, elle en voit trois distinctement, scintillants grâce aux rayons du jour naissant. La Ville s'active à peine, il est tôt. Elle reste là un long moment puis finit par faire le tour de ses quartiers. Elle découvre dans un petit renfoncement, une salle d'eau. Entièrement taillé dans la roche, une vasque, des marches, une baignoire. Au mur, un miroir recouvrant une grande surface, au plafond, des conduits menant à des robinets en cuivre. Elle y songe puis se ravise. Puis se regarde dans le miroir. Elle ne comptait plus les jours depuis qu'elle avait quitté Polis. Elle ne comptait plus le temps passé sur les chemins et les routes jusqu'ici. Leona l'avait soignée mais elle portait encore les séquelles de ce périple. Elle se décide, elle ouvre les vannes et l'eau jaillit en vapeurs chaudes.

Dans le pavillon des Héritières, Leona se réveille aussi avec les lueurs de l'aube. Elle a mal dormi. Le don de suggestion sur Clarke avait eu des effets secondaires et elle avait hérité des cauchemars de Wanheda. Elle aimerait dormir encore mais ses pensées l'empêchent déjà d'essayer de retrouver le sommeil. Elle sort péniblement de sa couche et s'étire. En tunique blanche, pantalon léger et t-shirt du même tissu fin, elle traverse sa chambre et passe dans la pièce d'à côté.

Le visage de Lilyana se tourne alors vers elle quand elle pénètre dans la chambre, dont le rideau épais tamise les rayons du soleil. En silence elle s'approche du lit où sa sœur est assise sur le rebord. Une jeune femme dort encore dans ce même lit, les draps blanc montés jusqu'à la poitrine.

Leona en la regardant, parait soudain fragile, elle s'agenouille au pied de sa grande sœur. Celle-ci lui prend les mains. Loin des majestueuses Reines du Royaume que Clarke avait rencontré la veille, elles paraissaient à cet instant ému au possible, fragile, presque vulnérable.

_ Comment va-t-elle ? demande doucement Leona.

_ Elle est à des moments de lucidité mais très vite tout redevient flou.

_ tu ne m'as pas dit. Comment ça s'est passé ? Je suis partit chercher Wanheda quand tu es revenue avec la puce…

_ Hm… (elle soupire, puis s'efforçant de garder la voix basse) Tu ne veux pas lire en moi ?

_ Non raconte-moi… comme avant, comme nos Prédictions d'enfance…

_ (elle sourit) très bien Leo… « J'ai chevauché à travers les plaines des territoires Trikru et Silvrkru, en un éclair je les ai traversés. Je savais que mon temps était compté car mes plus fidèles hommes de main, avaient réussi à rapporter le corps de Heda, Commandant de ces terres en guerre et grand Chef suprême de la Coalition. Ils avaient été discret et efficace et quand sa fin fut venue, ils avaient défié et vaincu les cruels hommes des Glaces dirigé par Ontari, successeur de la redoutable et défunte Reine Nia pour que ce corps ne brule pas dans leurs traditions. Pour rendre ce corps à sa Terre. Il y avait peu de chance pour que les événements tournent ainsi, Wanheda aurait dû mourir sous le coup de cette balle mais ce fut notre sœur qui périt. Trop tôt. Trop injustement. Je l'avais vu, cet avenir me revenait sans cesse. C'est pourquoi mes hommes étaient déjà là-bas. Une fois ici, tu le sais, son corps a été mené au sous-sol, au laboratoire et nos Maitres ont ramené sa chair et ses organes à la vie. Tu ne te souviens pas mais Notre mère avait gardé du Sang Noir dans le labo. Je ne savais pas pourquoi jusque-là. Blessure refermée. Fonction vitale stable. Mais inconsciente. Et j'ai compris, son esprit n'était pas là, son esprit était dans la Flamme. Sans elle je ne pouvais pas la ramener. Alors je suis parti moi-même la chercher. Quand j'arrive à Polis, il fait nuit. Je fais en sorte que personne ne me voit. La suggestion à longue portée, c'est très épuisant tu sais. Mais ça m'a fait bizarre de parcourir les rues de son Royaume, voire ce qu'elle avait construit. J'ai escaladé la Tour, je me suis caché dans le plafond des quartiers du commandant. J'ai attendu un jour entier, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Jusqu'à ce que Wanheda entre en larme et ne finisse par s'endormir. Je lui ai dérobé la Flamme. Je n'en suis pas fière, elle y tient tellement. »

Leona la coupe : « Tu sais je ne crois pas qu'elle tienne à la Flamme, je veux dire aux commandants, je crois qu'elle tient à Lexa.

_ Hm… Je sais. Je n'avais même pas quitté les lieux, qu'elle s'était réveillé et m'avait vu sauter dans le vide. C'est pour cela que je t'ai envoyé la chercher, je savais qu'elle me suivrait. Tu la retrouvé où d'ailleurs ?

_ Au beau milieu de la Jungle, à la frontière, en prise avec des chimères. Elle est sacrement coriace la Fille du Ciel, tu sais !

_ Donc, quand je revenue, son état était n'avait pas évolué, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je l'ai observé longuement, j'ai découvert son corps marqué de tatouages et de cicatrices, j'ai retrouvé les traits de son visage d'enfant dans ceux vieillis et éteints que j'avais devant moi. J'ai contemplé sa beauté, j'ai constaté nos ressemblances. Mère l'avait envoyé à la Guerre, je devais l'en ramener. C'est ce qui est écrit, c'est ce qui a été dit par nos Ancêtres. J'ai beau savoir la justesse de notre pouvoir, Leo, j'ai douté, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai douté.

_ Et maintenant ?

_ Maintenant, on attend. Je sens son trouble. Elle a vécu et accomplie des choses incroyables dans l'autre Royaume. Elle est morte, elle est réapparue dans la Citée des Lumière auprès de Clarke (C'est imperceptible mais à la prononciation de ce prénom, la jeune femme couchée bouge dans son sommeil) et maintenant, elle se réveille ici. Elle n'a aucun souvenir de ses années passées ici. Elle est perdue. Elle a, en elle, les vies de tous les Nightbloods qui ont Commandés depuis Becca Pramheda. Elle peut revenir à elle, elle en a la force mais elle peut aussi sombrer dans la folie. »

Leona, se redresse, ce n'est pas un compte pour un enfant qu'elle entend là. C'est la tragédie de leur vie qui se joue en ce moment même. Elle reprend ses esprits et se lève.

_ Je vais voir si Clarke est réveillé. On ne va pas pouvoir lui cacher encore bien longtemps.

_ Je sais.

Sur ces paroles, Leona laisse Lilyana au chevet de leur sœur, Lexa.

Clarke se sèche et s'habille. Elle se tourne et se regarde dans le miroir. Elle a nettement meilleure allure maintenant. On avait déposé des sous-vêtements propres et une tunique brune. Longue jusqu'à mi-cuisses derrière et laissant apparaitre sa ceinture et son poignard devant. Elle remit son pantalon de cuir et ses botte noirs. Elle sort de la salle de bain et va pour enfiler son manteau mais il fait chaud, elle se ravise. On toc à la porte.

Elle ouvre. Leona est là. En pantalon de velours brun et débardeur déchiré couleur sable. Les cheveux en bataille et des cernes sous les yeux.

_ Bonjour Clarke Griffin.

_ Bonjour Leona.

_ As-tu bien dormi ?

_ Oui … je crois… (son sommeil profond sans rêve lui apparut soudain bienfaiteur)

_ Très bien. Il te plairait de visiter Le Royaume ?

_ Hm… je ne suis pas là en touriste Leona.

_ Je sais … mais il est trop tôt…

_ Trop tôt pour … (questionne Clarke avec insistance)

_ Trop tôt pour te rendre ton bien le plus…

_ précieux oui je sais.

Sentant que la conversation n'allait pas aller plus loin, elle renonça, pour un temps seulement. Elle laissa Leona lui faire découvrir les plus grands dômes. Celui des prédictions, elle le connait déjà. Il y a celui des érudits, avec des murs recouverts d'étagères, rempli de livre. Certains servaient au rassemblement des Moines, qui, quand ils n'étaient pas dans le Dôme des Trônes à prier, étaient ici dans une ambiance chaleureuse et plaisante, enjoué et musical. Loin des religieux de l'Ancien Monde. Chaque Dôme renfermant sous le verre, une utilité et une splendeur certaine. Et il y a celui de l'observatoire, où un gigantesque télescope est pointé vers le ciel. Clarke remarque les agencements permettant de décaler les panneaux de verre du plafond et se demande s'il est toujours utilisable. Sans qu'elle ne pose la question, Leona, lui répond

_ Oui, il fonctionne.

_ Wow

_ Pourquoi ça t'impressionne. Toi tu y étais là-haut.

_ Oui (songeuse)

_ Tu sais, l'Arche…

Clarke quitte la voute en verre des yeux pour les poser sur la jeune fille dont la compagnie, commence à ne pas lui être si désagréable.

_ Je la regardais souvent.

_ Quoi ?

_ oui petite, j'ai cherché les données de trajectoire des éléments en orbite. Les Maitres m'ont dit que Lilyana, enfant, avait déjà calculé la trajectoire du plus gros engin repéré. Des stations toute réunies en une seule. Dans les écrits il était dit que des Hommes vivaient là-haut, coupé de tout. Seuls, au milieu des Etoiles.

_ Oh oui c'était l'Arche. 12 stations unifié un an après le cataclysme causé par A.L.I.E… A.L.I.E, vous ne pouviez pas l'arrêté à l'époque ? Si depuis des générations vous voyez vraiment les choses qui vont arriver, pourquoi n'avoir rien…

_ Quand les premières bombes ont éclaté par surprise dans le Monde entier, le projet de l'Intelligence Artificielle était top secret et tu sais où était mon ancêtre ?

_ Non.

_ Dans une chambre capitonnée, en camisole, hurlant à la mort que nous étions perdus. Personne n'avait voulu la croire, personne ne pouvait imaginer qu'elle disait vrai. A cette époque tout était si différent…

Clarke se tut et reporta son regard vers le plafond de verre.

_ Clarke, tu sais ce zoom est puissant et je serais prête à jurer qu'un jour, il y a bien longtemps, c'est ta tête blonde que j'ai vu par un hublot, tout là-haut !

Clarke éclate de rire malgré elle. Leona sourit discrètement.

Elles poursuivent leur balade jusque dans les rues de pierre de Glassdom ou elles y déjeunent. Leona expliquant les détails, les reliefs et les agencements de sa Cité de Roche.

En fin de journée, Leona raccompagne Clarke à ses quartiers. Elle lui a fait visiter toutes les salles du Palais, elle lui a fait faire le tour de la ville, elle l'a emmené au plus haut point de vue, une immense terrasse sculptée dans la montagne d'où le Palais est entièrement visible et révèle sa beauté. Elle l'avait emmené loin le long de la montagne, jusqu'au pied de la cascade qui déverse bruyamment des torrents d'eau claire. Puis elles marchent le long du court d'eau impressionnant qui se sépare en ruisseaux, l'un vers le centre de la ville, l'autre vers la muraille du Palais. Des gardes sévères leur ouvre le passage depuis le début de la promenade, d'autre gardes les saluent. Clarke marche sans dire un mot, elle entend seulement le son de la voix de Leona qui lui compte l'historique de la construction du barrage. Son regard se perd dans les flots et les algues qui se baignent. A l'horizon elle voit enfin un magnifique pont de pierre qui permet le passage dans l'enceinte du Palais. Son regard est attiré par-delà le pont. Une fois sur le pont de pierre blanche, Clarke découvre à l'arrière du Palais, bien à l'abri des regards, un jardin somptueux et gigantesques. Une place entièrement fleurit de milles couleurs et formes. Entièrement aménagé de bloc de pierre et de terre, alimenté par le cours d'eau se divisant et parcourant les jardins. D'innombrables espèces de fleurs et de plantes vertes sont assemblé en un tableau merveilleux, foisonnant de couleurs, de lumière et d'ombre. Des terrasses spacieuses et sereines où la cour de Glassdom se prélasse, des groupes d'enfants admirent et étudient la flore, quelques gardes font leurs rondes. Clarke est admirative, l'atmosphère de ces jardins est si étonnant, oasis perdue au milieu d'une Citée-Montagne dure comme le rock comme les anciennes citées de Babylone conté dans les livres.

Toute la journée, Clarke a écouté et admiré, mais elle sent bien que Leona gagne seulement du temps sous couvert de bonne manière et de guide touristique.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Clarke rester derrière la porte qui se referme sur elle. Leona aussi reste face à la porte fermée. Elle sait la souffrance qu'elle ressent, son don diffère de celui de sa sœur. Ses visions du futur sont lointaines, elle ne peut s'en servir pour son présent. Mais elle connait le passé et le présent comme si elle était omnisciente. Quant à son don d'empathie, elle pouvait le contrôler ainsi que celui de la suggestion. Mais depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Clarke, elle sentait autre chose, un lien qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas. Elle voulait à présent la rassurer et l'apaiser. Elle ressentait exactement la même douleur que La Fille du Ciel. Son don d'empathie marchait maintenant jour et nuit sur elle. Alors que Clarke, seule, s'effondre à genoux et en pleure, derrière la porte, Leona à une larme qui coule sur la joue.

Elle rouvre la porte. Clarke surprise fait mine d'essuyer ses larmes en vitesse, en vain. Leona se précipite à terre face à elle et lui prend les mains.

_ Ok Clarke. A la tombé de la nuit, je vais te dévoiler la vérité.

Puis elle s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle était revenue, laissant Clarke, encore une fois perdue, impuissante et fragile. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Cet endroit anéantissait tous ses désirs de violence et de revanche. Elle voulait sa Flamme mais ne pouvait faire autrement que d'attendre.

Leona sort de la chambre et court à en perdre haleine. Elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas faire ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire mais son émotion la pousse à agir dans le dos de sa sœur, pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle retrouve, dans les quartiers des gardiens de la citée, un jeune garçon qui dîne avec ses amis. Sans un mot, voyant son Altesse s'avancer vers lui, il se lève et la suit.

A la nuit tombée, on frappe à la porte. Clarke attend Leona, elle ouvre.

Elle est surprise de voir un jeune homme de 20ans en uniforme marron, entrer en lui présentant ses hommages. Il est grand, fin, brun, les cheveux rasés sur les côtés puis long attaché en arrière, tatouage sacré dans le cou. Il porte des grosses bottes montantes marron, large semelle et laçage impeccable un pantalon rapiécé et un blouson de cuir, vestiges des aviateurs de l'Ancien Monde, raccommodé à la mode Glassdomienne. Clarke remarque son regard marron clair, sage et sécurisant.

_ Mes respects Wanheda. Je me nome Hilow. Sa Majesté Leona, m'a chargé de vous escorter jusqu'à elle dans la plus grande discrétion… Veuillez me suivre je vous prie, Madame.

Clarke le suit sans hésiter.

Elle perd très vite ses repères, le peu de repères du moins qu'elle avait après sa visite de l'après-midi. Hilow l'embarque dans de nombreux couloirs très étroits, il lui fait prendre des escaliers puis des virages serrés à des croisements entre des halls déserts. Clarke comprend qu'ils empruntent un réseau caché, probablement connu seulement des Gardes, des Maitres et des deux Héritières. Au bout de leur périple, ils passent une porte et se retrouvent dehors, au pied d'un dôme, dans la nuit noire. Il fait d'un seul coup très froid, Clarke referme son long manteau de grounder devant elle. Ils longent la bâtisse et se stoppent au pied d'une immense tour étroite dont le dôme de verre surplombe tout le Palais.

Hilow détache un trousseau de clefs de sa ceinture et, en un tour de main, ouvre la porte de la tour. Il se tourne vers Clarke.

_ Elle vous attend au premier palier. Montez maintenant Madame.

Clarke écoute, elle entre et lève les yeux. Un immense escalier en colimaçon de pierre grimpe jusqu'au sommet de la tour. Elle respire profondément et prend les marches deux à deux.

Le cœur battant à toute rompre dans sa poitrine, elle gravit les marches. Impatiente, Leona lui a promis quelque chose d'important qui pourrait l'apaiser. Va-t-elle lui relever l'endroit où est sa Flamme ? Elle l'espère de tout son être et court vers elle. Au premier palier, elle s'arrête, elle respire. Il fait noir et un grand couloir s'engage, dans le mur attenant à la tour, une lueur sous de grande porte et des sons de voix résonne derrière. Clarke n'ose pas aller plus loin quand Leona sort de l'ombre. A travers une lucarne, dans les rayons de Lune, Clarke voit son visage. Ses traits sont tirés et méfiant, elle a peur de quelque chose mais une lueur dans ses yeux trahit sa malice. Clarke comprend qu'elle en train de faire une chose interdite malgré qu'elle soit une tête couronnée et qu'elle semble faire ce que bon lui semble la plupart du temps.

Elle s'approche et chuchote.

_ Ma sœur est en plein conseil avec ses Hommes de main et les Maîtres du Savoir. Viens avec moi, c'est le moment.

Elle attrape la main de la blonde, un peu perdue et monte, encore et encore par l'escalier rond. Une fois au sommet, elles arrivent sur un grand palier aménagé de canapés, de commodes et de somptueuse décorations, sculpture, peintures, objet anciens mêlé à une sorte d'Art Nouveau et Miroirs étincelants. Un escalier pour accéder au dernier étage sous le dôme de verre, une pièce réservée aux sœurs héritière. Dans l'édifice étroit mais le plus haut du Palais, la voute de verre est si haute dans le ciel, qu'on semble réellement pouvoir toucher les étoiles. Sur le palier, face à cet escalier dont les lueurs de la nuit s'insinuent timidement, trois portes de bois sculptées.

_ Clarke, surtout ne dis rien, ne crie pas, ne hurle pas… ne fais rien !

_ Je commence à en avoir marre que tu me dises de me tair…

_ Oui mais c'est parce que tu ne sais pas la fermer !

Clarke est outré. Le langage correct de l'Héritière avait soudain changé pour assommer la blonde, d'une réalité dure à avaler en un moment pareil. Mais elle comprend que l'heure est grave et se tait en hochant la tête. Trop impatiente de découvrir enfin ce qu'on lui cache.

Elles entrent toutes les deux, Leona en tête, dans une chambre magnifique, où seul de petits néons bleus au plafond éclaire la pièce plongée dans le noir le plus profond. Les nuances de Crystal et d'azur des néons, rendent la pièce, aux murs de pierre gris clair, paisible et sereine. Dans un silence absolu, Leona s'avance jusqu'au chevet du lit au centre de la chambre. Clarke la suit.

Clarke distingue une silhouette fine sous les draps blanc teinté de bleu artificiel.

Leona lui dégage alors la vue devant elle.

Clarke pose son regard sur le visage de la femme endormie profondément.

En une fraction de seconde, son cœur cesse de battre, ses mains tremblent, sa voix, même si elle veut parler, n'émet plus aucun son, ses yeux vacillent et les larmes montent. Sous le choc, ses jambes lâchent, Leona la rattrape de justesse. Elle s'effondre au bord du lit, à genoux, les larmes coulant à présent sans retenu. Son esprit ne peut y croire. Elle détaille ce visage d'ange en sommeil. Elle retient son souffle. Elle examine du regard le corps sous le fin drap, elle distingue la respiration régulière et entend le cœur qui bat dans la poitrine.

_ Mon Dieu Lexaaa… Soupire-t-elle en pleure.

Son esprit est totalement chamboulé. Son cœur se serre. Elle ne peut arrêter le flot de larmes qui la traverse silencieusement. Elle prend sur elle, elle respire et se tourne vers Leona, debout auprès d'elle.

_ Elle … elle est … vivante ?

_ Oui

Sa raison s'effondre, tout son être tremble mais son cœur se cicatrise. Le trou béant au fond de sa poitrine, qui ne cessait de saigner depuis le triste jour de la mort de Heda, se rétrécit soudain. Elle a mal. Physiquement mal d'avoir du bien. Tous ses sentiments envers cette femme qu'elle avait perdue trop tôt, font surface et à fleur de peau, Clarke veut la réveiller. Elle veut la serrer dans ses bras mais elle sent l'étreinte de la main de Leona l'en empêcher.

_ Je ne veux que sentir la chaleur de sa peau, sentit qu'elle est bien en vie. Promis, je ne la réveillerai pas.

Clarke regarde la main de Lexa, étendue sur le dessus du drap. Leona hoche la tête. Alors elle se redresse. Doucement, timidement, elle approche sa main et, du bout des doigts, touche la peau douche et chaude de l'Heda, revenue parmi les vivants.

Elle saisit délicatement sa main. Son souffle est court, ses yeux emplis de larmes. Les sensations, les sentiments, les émotions qui la traversent à cet instant sont au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Clarke Griffin Leader Skaikru, Légendaire Wanheda et Ambassadeur de la Coalition était totalement bouleversé.

« Son Bien le plus Précieux ». On ne lui rendait pas la puce. On essayait de lui rendre Heda en personne.

Leona veille sur la porte et sur le sommeil de sa sœur.

Clarke ferme les yeux, ses larmes s'échappent et elle resserre l'étreinte de sa main.

Dans son sommeil, en apparence paisible, Heda est en proie à de multiples tourments. Elle est seule, au milieu de l'espace, dans le vide intersidéral. Elle marche sur une voute céleste, brillante de mille étincelles multicolores, dont les nuances déclinent sous ses pas. Devant elle, sur des centaines de kilomètres, ce chemin lumineux se sépare en dizaines et dizaines de voies différentes, des voies lactées tels des voies d'accès à toutes les personnalités qui sont en elle.

Mais elle, où est-elle ? Qui est-elle ?

Les chemins se croisent et se mêlent. Elle est perdue. Son corps est léger comme un plume, elle ne sent rien. Elle n'éprouve rien, aucune émotion, aucune sensation. Elle est vide de tout souvenirs, de tout passé et de tout avenir.

Elle se contente de rester immobile. Elle admire le spectacle au-dessus d'elle. Elle est au milieu des étoiles, elles lui semblent familière. Elle n'ose pas s'aventurer sur l'un des chemins. Au travers de leurs sols lumineux, elle distingue les images de chaque vie qui défilent vers le lointain, qui défile dans son esprit.

Pourtant pendant un instant, elle entend une voix mais ne distingue pas les mots. Elle cherche autour d'elle. Rien seul le néant l'entour. Puis une sensation de chaleur envahit sa main. Ça lui réchauffe la peau, ça se propage dans son bras, et puis ça atteint le cœur.

Il bat de nouveau.

Et la voix, comme un écho lointain, revient et guide ses pas.

Clarke est revenue dans sa chambre mais elle ne sait plus très bien comment. Leona et Hilow sont avec elle. Lui, debout, près de la porte, droit et discret. Elle, assise sur une chaise, face à Clarke, désemparée.

_ Est-ce que ça va ?

_Heu... oui, je crois que oui... Je ne sais pas …

_ Tu sais, je n'avais pas le droit de t'emmener là-haut. Ma grande sœur veut te protéger, il était trop tôt, trop de faux espoirs possibles, parce qu'elle… Elle n'est pas encore elle-même, elle est dans un état dissociatif la plupart du temps. Et ni Lilyana ni moi n'arrivons à voir si elle reviendra.

Clarke assimile les paroles, elle assimile tant d'information, elle veut se concentrer mais elle n'y arrive pas. Dans son esprit, une seule image, le visage de Lexa, endormie dans ce lit au sommet de la tour, vivante.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 7 / Palais de Glassdom / Salle des Trônes de fer

Le lendemain, Clarke déjeune dans une grande salle commune, perdu au milieu des citoyens, Maitres et Gardes, puis elle laisse ses pas la guider, à demi hagard, dans le Palais. Elle échoue au Dôme Bibliothèque. Elle consulte quelques vieux ouvrages et quelques vielles œuvres d'art. Elle constate d'effervescence silencieuse de la salle. Des Maitres et leurs apprentis travaillent, des citoyens lisent, des orfèvres retapent de vieilles peintures. Son amour pour le dessin la pousse à s'approcher. Une vieille dame, au cheveux banc et à la peau fine et ridée, lui fait signe de s'approcher plus près et la laisse admirer le travail par-dessus son épaule.

C'est alors que les portes principales de la salle s'ouvrent avec fracas. Un groupe de Moines demandent l'attention et le silence fut plus profond dans l'instant.

« Chers citoyens de Glassdome, ce soir nous nous rassemblons pour une grande Cérémonie. C'est un Grand Jour. Les Altesses Héritières ont une prédiction semble-t-il. Soyez Heureux et réjouissez-vous. »

Ils quittent les lieux, Clarke voit Hilow passer la porte à contrecourant du flot de Moines et venir auprès d'elle. Il se penche et lui chuchote.

« Soyez dans votre chambre à la tombée de la nuit. Je viendrai vous escorter pour la Cérémonie de ce soir. Leona étant bien sûr non disponible, elle m'a prié de vous tenir compagnie. »

« De me surveiller tu veux dire ? »

Le jeune homme esquisse un sourire entendu et repart.

Clarke décide de retrouver le Dôme des Prédictions afin d'attendre le soir.

Il y a quelques personnes, au milieu de la salle, à genoux, certains lisent, certains prient, en silence, têtes baissées. Clarke remarque, le jour, ils prient têtes baissées, la nuit, tête vers le ciel. Elle s'approche des parois de pierre gravées. Il y a tellement d'inscription sur toute la surface, sur toute la longueur du mur en cercle, que Clarke en a le vertige à lumière du jour. Tels des poèmes extra lucide qui dansent sur les parois, qui semble ne jamais finir, et tourner en rond à l'infini.

De jolies lettres à sa hauteur, attire son attention. Anciennes, presque effacées par le temps et les autres textes qui les chevauche.

Elle arrive à lire. « Love is weakness » Elle déglutit difficilement.

« Blood Must Have Blood » « I am Heda and no one fights for me » Elle cesse de respirer.

« I swear feetly to you Klark Kom Skaikru. »

« Maybe Life should be about More than Just Surviving » Elle n'en croit pas ses yeux.

« Maybe some days you and I will own nothing to our people »

« In Peace may you leave this Shore. In Love may you find the Next. Safe Passages on your Travel until your final journey on the Ground. May we meet again. »

Elle est encore une fois sous le choc. Elle effleure de ses doigts les marques de peinture vieillis. Elle réalise alors que tout était écrit. Bien plus que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Quelqu'un, il y a très longtemps, avait vu ou senti ces événements propres à sa vie. Ses paroles échangées entre La Fille du Ciel et l'Heda Des Grounders étaient peintes sur ces murs. Elle avait un jour obsédé les pensées d'une Ancêtre clairvoyante. Ses paroles étaient inscrites ici bien avant qu'elle ne soit née.

Pour la première fois Clarke reconnait son incapacité à tout contrôler. Sa raison, sa logique, tout s'effondre. Elle devient irrationnelle en tentant de comprendre le but de tout ceci.

Elle trouve la force de déchiffrer d'autres textes jusqu'à ce que le jour décline et qu'elle ne rejoigne sa chambre. Il y en a qui parle du cataclysme, de sa violence, de l'anéantissement de tout, de la survie des plus fort et de la naissance de nouvelles merveilles. D'autres parlent de Becca Pramheda et sa légende dans l'autre Royaume et son réel lien avec tout. D'autres parles de contrées lointaines, de l'autre côté de l'océan, où toute la nature a entièrement repris le dessus sur les civilisations jadis installées. D'autres encore racontent la grandeur de l'espace, la rareté de l'être humain et la beauté des fleurs. Puis celui-là :

« Tu n'as besoin de lumière que lorsque celle-ci ne brûle presque plus / Le soleil te manque seulement lorsqu'il commence à neiger / Tu sais seulement que tu l'aimes quand tu la laisses partir / Tu sais que tu as été haut seulement lorsque tu te sens au plus bas /Tu hais la route seulement lorsque ton chez toi te manque / Tu sais seulement que tu l'aimes quand tu la laisses partir / Et tu l'as laissée partir / Tu la vois quand tu fermes les yeux / Peut-être qu'un jour tu comprendras pourquoi / Tout ce que tu touches meurt sans aucun doute » 

Ce matin-là, quand le jour se lève sur la tour Impériale, Leona et Lilyana ayant peu dormie, se rendent au chevet de leur sœur, nouvellement retrouvée. Avant d'avoir la Flamme en leur possession, elles descendaient au centre médical du sous-sol. Elles prennent soin d'elle.

Elles veillent sur elle jour et nuit comme pour rattraper tout ce temps où elles ont été séparées. La douleur des deux sœurs héritières diffère. Lilyana l'ainé, avait dix ans quand Lexa fut envoyé dans l'autre Royaume pour accomplir sa destinée. Elle se souvient de tout, elle sait tout. Son don de voyance l'avait fait accepter la chose avec calme mais la douleur était bien réelle de ne plus avoir sa petite sœur auprès d'elle. Leona, elle venait de naître quand Lexa quitta leur Royaume. C'est son don et les contes de sa mère et de sa sœur qui lui tout appris sur elle. Elle la connait au plus profond d'elle mais ne l'a jamais connu.

Elles entrent ensemble dans la chambre attenant à la leurs et dans l'instant, elles se stoppent et se regardent à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elles avancent doucement dans la chambre dont les rideaux sont tirés contrairement à d'habitude. Lilyana s'immobilise. La jeune femme, leur sœur, Lexa est réveillée et assise sur le lit.

Lilyana n'ose rien dire. Le peu de fois où Lexa avait été consciente, elle débitait un flot de paroles incompréhensible en proie aux personnalités des cruels Anciens Commandants et ne semblait pas entendre Lilyana qui tentait de la calmer. Quelques fois seulement, elle avait parlé calmement, signifiant qu'elle était Heda, qu'elle voulait des explications, et elle réclamait son Fleimkepa. Lilyana avait alors tenté de tout lui raconter.

Lexa lève les yeux vers les deux sœurs, immobiles au pied du lit. Tour à tour elle les regarde. Lilyana retient sa respiration, Leona serre le bras de son ainée. Elles sont décontenancées car dans son regard il n'y aucune émotion, aucun relief, aucune surprise, aucune question. Elle les regarde simplement. Alors Lilyana tente de parler.

« Bonjour, Lexa. Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

_ Oui je crois. Répond-elle d'une voix monocorde.

_ Sois sans crainte, tu es en sécurité ici. Prend ton temps.

_ je ne crains rien. Je le sais Lilyana.

La femme en question, se fige, stupéfaite.

_ Comment sais-tu mon nom ? Tu n'as été que très peu lucide lors de tes derniers moments de conscience…

_ Je le sais, c'est tout. Je … (son regard se perd dans le vide) J'étais Heda dans une autre vie, une très grande Heda mais je suis morte. Je suis revenue dans une étrange cité pour me battre. Puis plus rien. Puis vous. Mes sœurs. Je me réveille et je me souviens de chose que je ne savais même pas … je …

_ … mon Dieu... Soupire Leona, au bord des larmes.

C'est la première fois qu'elle voit sa sœur consciente et Lexa dirige son regard sur elle.

_ Ce que tu as grandi Leo… mais comment je peux me souvenir ? … Je suis né ici, j'ai été envoyé à la guerre… parce que j'avais le Sang Noir ?...

_ Tu avais une grande destinée à accomplir Lexa, notre mère n'a pas eu le choix… Elle savait ce que tu devais devenir… et elle en morte de chagrin des années plus tard...

_ J'avais 5 ans à peine, rajoute tristement Leona.

Les deux sœurs s'approchent, Lexa fait un mouvement de recul. Elle est lucide et consciente de tout mais son regard est vide, pâle et sans lueur.

Extra lucide à son réveil, Lexa se souvient de tout. Sa naissance, son enfance, sa vie ici, La Reine sa Mère, ses sœurs, les Cérémonies, les enseignements des Maitres et des Moines, ses cinq ans, le voyage dans le désert, la Jungle, le sacrifie de sa mère en larmes, les Terres hostiles de Trikru, le clan dans la forêt, les autres enfants cachés dans la Montagne, le Conclave, l'enseignement, l'entrainement auprès d'Anya, l'Ascension, le Commandement, le Pouvoir, la Guerre, les 12 clans, la Coalition, le Peuple du Ciel, les combats, les Trahisons, les Conseils, la Nation des Glaces qui la défie… Tous ses souvenirs lui sont accessibles. Son esprit est totalement ouvert sur le passé, le présent et le futur. Elle était une visionnaire pour son Peuple, de leur côté de la frontière, mais elle ignorait ses racines et son don ne lui était pas pleinement accessible. Aujourd'hui oui. Tout son être révélait ses capacités au plus haut niveau et la rendait forte de seconde en seconde mais c'est comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Un brin d'humanité. Elle est figée, elle est froide et distante. Même le sourire qu'elle esquisse à ses sœurs, parait mécanique.

Nullement déboussolé, juste consciente de tout et ayant accepté toutes ces nouvelles vérités avec beaucoup de sang-froid, Lexa prie ses sœurs de la laisser seule un moment.

Lilyana convoque son conseil et envoie Leona prévenir les Moines. Il y aura une Cérémonie ce soir. L'heure est venue. La dernière Héritière est de Retour.

Le soleil s'était couché à l'instant où on frappa à la Porte. Comme convenu, Hilow venait chercher Clarke pour l'escorter.

Elle le suivit dans les étages du Palais, puis dans des escaliers et dans des couloirs, jusqu'à rejoindre les grands halls de l'entrée. Débouchant d'une petite porte cachée, ils intègrent la foule qui s'amasse dans les pièces et les couloirs jusqu'au Grand Dôme. Au travers des gens du Peuple venus assister à la Cérémonie, Hilow se fraie un chemin, tenant Clarke près de lui. Elle se laisse rarement approché d'aussi près mais de ce jeune homme émane la confiance et la force. Il est envoyé par Leona, elle a donc confiance et le laisse l'emporter dans la foule. Faisant parti de la Garde Imperial, il est plus facile pour lui de passer devant les citoyens, hommes, femmes, enfants et vieillards de Glassdôm.

Ils franchissent enfin les portes du Dôme, entassés avec la foule marchant lentement au milieu des couloirs de bancs pour se placer. Clarke se met sur la pointe des pieds, elle prend appui sur l'épaule de Hilow qui la laisse faire. Elle distingue l'estrade et les trônes vides, et trois moines au pied en train de discuter. Les premiers rangs de gauche sont déjà pris par les Moines et les novices. Ceux de droite, par les Maitres du Savoir et leurs apprentis. La suite des bancs, de chaque côté du couloir principal où passe le tapis rouge, est réservé aux Gardiens, les gradés qui ne sont pas en service dans la Cité ou les soldats non affecté à la sécurité du Palais. Ensuite les places sont laissées libre aux citoyens, beaucoup sont déjà installé en groupe.  
Plus ils avancent vers l'estrade, plus Hilow arrive à les dégager de la foule. Dans les derniers rangs prévus aux Gardiens, Hilow fait signe à des camarades de se pousser un peu afin, que Clarke et lui s'installent.

En prenant place, Clarke est satisfaite. D'où elle est, au bord du banc, le long du couloir principal, dans les 20 premiers rangs, elle voit l'estrade dans son ensemble. Seul Hilow s'est placé entre elle et le vide du chemin principal. Elle regarde autour d'elle. Elle est entourée des jeunes de la gardes en blouson marron ou long manteau beige. Derrière elle, les citoyens se mêlent et bavarde à voix basse. Toute la salle bourdonne de voix et de pas.

Elle entend malgré elle, la conversation du vieux couple derrière :

La femme : Et bien y'en a du monde ce soir.

Le mari : oui tout ça pour une nouvelle prédiction de son Altesse, qu'on ne verra jamais s'accomplir. On est trop vieux pour ça mon aimée…

La femme : Arrête dont. C'est un grand jour aujourd'hui. On parle d'une vision qui se réalise… On parle d'un Grand retour.

Le mari : tiens tu sais qui on n'a jamais revu ? Le père des deux Princes. C'est vrai quoi, il est devenu quoi le père des jumeaux ?

La femme : arrête un peu…

Clarke retourne son attention sur l'estrade toujours vide. Hilow la regarde du coin de l'œil, pendant que la salle finit de se remplir. Tous les bancs sont plein, le fond de salle est bondé de gens du peuple, qui reste debout, le plus discret possible. Les grandes portes se referment sur eux et les Gardes font de la place et dégage l'allé centrale pour se poster tous les trois mètres, au bout des bancs et à l'entré, près des portes. Le Peuple se réunissait toujours pour l'annonce de nouvelles prédictions mais cette fois-ci beaucoup de monde s'était déplacé. Les rumeurs d'activités inhabituels au Palais avaient couru depuis quelques temps dans la Cité. Pourtant le silence et le secret des Moines et Maitres étaient légendaire. La fuite venait peut-être de la garde.

Et d'un seul coup, le silence résonne sous la voute de verre déjà étoilée. Le vieux moine avait gravi les marches de l'estrade et faisait face à l'assistance.

« Mes Chers Camarades Moines et Maitres, gardes, amis et concitoyens. Je vous demande votre attention en ce soir si particulier. Réjouissons-nous car en ces lieux nous sommes sains et saufs depuis des siècles. Réjouissons-nous car nos Reines-Mères détiennent les clefs du savoir à travers les couloirs du temps. Soyons unis et faisons confiance à nos Héritières pour nous guider à travers les âges. »

Sur ces paroles, toute l'attention est portée sur l'estrade, la cérémonie peut commencer. Alors les grandes portes en bois sur la droite de l'estrade s'ouvrent. Deux gardes armés s'avancent, derrière eux, deux Maitres du Savoir en tunique de cérémonie et enfin La Première Héritière au Trône de Fer, Lilyana, suivit de près par Leona, la cadette.

Elles montent sur l'estrade, restent debout devant leur trône respectif. Les gardes et les Maitres se placent autour de cette même estrade qui domine la foule attentive.

Lilyana fait quelques pas, jusqu'au bord. Son autorité naturelle et son regard imposent le respect et le silence. Les deux sœurs portent des tuniques magnifique, mélange de lin et de voiles de soie, de couleur blanc, sable et brun, avec des liens et des renforts en cuir noir, le tout se liant en parfaite harmonie avec leurs corps, comme fait sur mesure. Chacune a un sabre à la ceinture. Chacune les manches courtes, laissant les bras tatoués apparents. Chacune l'air sauvage et dangereuses, pourtant leurs tuniques fendues jusqu'au haut de la cuisse et leurs visages d'anges, les rendent incontestablement sublime et envoutante. Alors les néons de l'estrade se font plus vifs et d'autres néons similaires s'allument sous le dôme, parcourant tout le tour. La voix de Lilyana s'élève alors que les lumières grandissent sur la foule.

« Peuple de Glassdom, Maitres, Moines, Gardiens, vous tous ici présent, je vous remercie. Depuis toujours vous croyez en nous et ce soir, nous nous réunissons pour une raison qui, je vous l'avoue, est chère à mon cœur…. Ce soir nous célébrons, l'avènement d'une prédiction. Pas de son énoncé mais de sa réalisation… »

Dans l'assemblé, des murmures montent de plus en plus, des têtes se tournent, interrogeant les voisins du regard. Clarke reste fixé sur l'Héritière et son discours mais Hilow commence à gigoter sur son siège.

« … Oui ce soir nous célébrons le don de Nos Mères, nous célébrons le retour d'un être cher. Litania Votre précédente Reine, notre Mère (Elle regarde Leona derrière elle brièvement), avait vu de grande chose, elle avait sacrifié son enfant pour sauver le Royaume au-delà des Frontière. Elle m'avait chargé moi, avant sa mort de veiller au retour de cet enfant parmi nous. »

L'assistance ne tient plus en place. Clarke entend des voix souffler prudemment « la deuxième Héritière est revenue ? » ou encore « l'enfant au sang noir ? de retour ?». Elle aussi commence à sentir la panique mêlée d'impatience monter en elle.

« Je vous annonce officiellement, Peuple de Glassdom, le Grand Retour ne notre sœur, Deuxième Héritière au Trône de Fer. »

Sur ces mots, les portes immenses de l'Entrée principale de la salle des Trônes s'ouvrent avec fracas. Toute l'assemblé, sur un geste de Lilyana, se lève. Des Gardes s'avancent sur le tapis rouge et milieu d'eux, Lexa. Vêtue de la même tunique que ses sœurs, elle avance, fièrement, tête haute, regard droit, visage stoïque.

La salle, toute entière, à retenue son souffle. Tous les cœurs à l'unisson, ce sont arrêté de battre. En particulier celui de Clarke, qui a demi retourné sur son banc, voit s'avancer les gardes et entre eux, la femme qu'elle aime, qu'elle avait perdu, qu'elle croyait ne plus jamais revoir. Elle en avait les larmes qui monte aux yeux, elle les retient. Elle la suie du regard jusqu'à ce que les gardes s'écartent pour la laisser monter les marches de l'estrade.

Lentement, élégamment, Lexa monte une à une les marches. Elle a conscience que tous les regards hébétés sont sur elle. Une fois en haut elle se poste à la droite de Lilyana et fait volte-face. Elle toise l'assemblé devant elle qui la regarde avec de grands yeux.

« Nous accueillons parmi nous la Reine Lexa, deuxième né de Litania. Deuxième Héritière aux Trônes de Fer. Je suis heureuse de la retrouver. Elle est une légende. Elle est la plus grande Heda qui est vécu de l'autre côté de la Frontière. Elle est désormais de retour parmi les siens. Veuillez l'accueillir et vous recueillir »

Toutes les personnes dans la foule, sans exception, restent debout mais penche la tête en avant. Toutes témoignent leur respect et leur loyauté aux Reines rassemblées pour la première fois sur leurs Trônes. Tous. Non. Clarke n'a pas baissé la tête, elle n'a pas pu quitter du regard Lexa, loin, devant elle comme dans un univers parallèle. Elle ne peut rien faire, elle est figée, tout son corps hurle de douleur, elle veut lui crier sa présence, elle veut la rejoindre, la toucher et l'embrasser. Elle l'observe, c'est bien elle, mais quelque chose ne va pas. Son regard, Clarke ne le reconnait pas. Elle a peur d'un seul coup. Si elle était là sans vraiment être celle qu'elle avait été ?

Alors les Trois Reines, se retournent et vont jusqu'à leurs majestueux Trônes. Leona, la première, s'assoit, avec insolence. Lexa, en second. C'est la première fois, elle prend son temps. Elle respire, elle ne laisse rien transparaitre et s'assoie. Lilyana, après quelques longs instants à regarder à sa droite et sa gauche, savourant ce moment qu'elle a attendu toute sa vie, se pose également. Son regard est droit et fier. Elle est enfin complète et accomplie. Elle prouve à son peuple que les vœux de sa mère se sont réalisés. Qu'elle eût réussi là où le sort s'acharnait à vouloir la faire échouer.

Une fois les Reines installées, Le Vieux Moine, demanda à l'assistance de se rassoir. Ce que fit le Peuple en premier, les Gardes, les Maitres et enfin les Moines. Mais parmi la Garde, une silhouette était toujours debout, le regard fixé sur l'estrade. Le regard fixé sur Lexa. Hilow fit assoir Clarke de force mais trop tard, Leona et Lilyana l'avait vu. Une légère angoisse les parcours. Et Lexa aussi à vue, pendant un instant, cette femme blonde, debout, qui ne la lâchait pas du regard. Mais c'est trop tard, elle a disparue dans la foule de tête baissées qui prient en communion avec les paroles du Vieux Moines qui récite les écrits sacrés.

Pendant la cérémonie, Lexa prend place pour la première fois dans son Trône. Toute la salle est en admiration, silencieuse et religieuse. Elle regarde, du haut de l'estrade, l'immense foule entassée sous les étoiles du dôme. Ils la vénèrent, elle sent la délectation du pouvoir l'envahir. A Polis aussi, elle était toute puissante, respectée et crainte de tous mais ici c'était différent. A Polis, ce fut grâce à l'Ascension, et a ses actes en tant que Heda qui lui avait valu cet honneur. Ici, la vénération est pure. Il ne la connaissait pas, elle n'était plus là depuis longtemps et pourtant tous s'inclinaient juste parce qu'elle était ce qu'elle est. La deuxième née de Litania.

Quand l'ordre est donné au peuple de se rassoir, après le discours de sa sœur, tous le font, sauf une personne qui ne peut détacher son regard de la deuxième héritière. Alors Lexa la remarque pendant un court instant.

Le temps alors s'arrête, Lexa n'entend plus le discours du Moine, sa voix devient lointaine… Elle ne voit plus qu'une tête blonde perdu dans la foule. Comme si la salle entière tournait sur elle-même au ralenti, comme si tout son être se transportait. Elle eut l'impression de ne plus être dans son corps, son esprit l'emmena loin, très loin dans un tournent de sa mémoire qui s'était mis à l'abri pour ne jamais la faire souffrir. Elle parcourt sa mémoire, elle cherche quelque chose. Elle a croisé à l'instant, d'immense yeux bleu profond et si expressif que son cœur avait failli lâcher. Ses yeux la perturbent, elle ne pense plus qu'à ça. Comme si son inconscient lui cachait volontairement quelque chose et que son subconscient cherchait à lui révéler. Un combat intérieur s'engage alors. Elle n'aime pas ça. Lilyana remarque sa gêne soudaine et la questionne du regard. Lexa regardent ses sœurs, comme si elles pouvaient communiquer entre elles sans ouvrir la bouche. Elle voit leur inquiétude transparaitre un instant. Elles lui cachent quelque chose, elles aussi.

Elle s'efforce de sonder son âme et ses souvenirs. Elle est consciente de tellement de chose relevant du Monde, du Passé et du savoir Universel, qu'elle a du mal à faire le tri. Puis un Flash, une navette qui fend l'atmosphère pour se crasher sur Terre.

Puis la vision, de mains ensanglantées, de feu qui brûle, de larmes qui coulent. Et puis ce visage, qu'elle vient d'apercevoir dans l'assemblé. Il apparait une fraction de seconde dans son esprit puis elle le perd. Elle tente de rattraper ce souvenir. Elle voit la Guerre et les morts. Elle voit ce regard bleu profond et provocateur. Elle ne voit que son iris en gros plan. Elle ne voit plus le visage. Elle lutte encore contre elle-même. Son champ de vision s'élargit. Quelque chose lui revient. Elle la reconnait. C'est elle, La Leader du Peuple du Ciel. Ce peuple venu des étoiles qui n'avait que chercher à survivre mais qui n'avait que provoqué des morts. Elle enrage pendant un instant. Mais pourquoi ce visage l'obsède-t-il à ce point ? Elle essaie de garder son calme.

De son côté, Clarke tente de rester en position assise, tête baissée, sentant la main délicate mais ferme de Hilow sur sa nuque, qui la regarde et qui lui chuchote, pour son propre bien, de ne plus bouger. Elle sent le même attachement à son bien être que celui que Leona à envers elle. Malgré les apparences, Leona et Lilyana avait veillée sur Clarke, sachant les sentiments profonds qui étaient nés entre les deux leaders. Hilow tente de se faire tout petit avec elle, après que Clarke se soi fait remarqué brièvement. Leona de son côté panique aussi un peu, sa sœur ne sait pas, qu'elle a chargé Hilow, depuis la veille de garder un œil sur elle et de l'accompagner ce soir.

Pourtant, sur le visage des Trois Reines, rien ne transparait. La splendeur de leurs traits sauvage et rude, révélé par les néons et les étoiles. A 25, 20 et 15 ans, elles sont toutes trois très semblables, la sororité est flagrante. Cheveux bruns-châtain, distinctement coiffés Leona, cheveux court châtain, côté rasé, longue mèche sur les yeux, tresses et dredlocks courtes rabattu sur une épaule Lilyana, cheveux bruns presque noirs, épais et long, jusqu'à la chute de rein d'un côté, tempes et nuque rasées de l'autre Lexa, chevelure brune, dense, coiffée de tresses magnifiques qui tire ses cheveux et laisse son visage à découvert. Les mêmes yeux, seul les nuances révèlent leurs personnalités propres, la même silhouette, élancée, musclée et parfaite. De tailles décroissantes. Toutes trois, tels des œuvres d'art, métaphores vivantes du temps qui passe mais qui ne les atteints pas. Elles sont la preuve de la beauté sur Terre, elles sont la lignée, avec les Nightblood, la plus anciennes de ce Nouveau Monde. Elles sont le guide de tout un peuple. Elles sont Reines.

Les récits sacrés n'en finissent pas, le Moine récite d'Antiques prédictions d'une voix forte et posée. L'assemblée est soumise et écoute dans le calme. Puis sa voix cesse de résonner dans l'immense salle. Un groupe de jeunes enfants en toges se place autour de lui. Alors ils entament un chant de leur voix cristallines, infantiles. Les notes sont justes, les paroles sont tirées des Ecrits Sacrés, les voix sont impeccablement à l'unisson. La foule se relâche, les têtes se lèvent et quelques murmures résonnent mais ils restent, pour la plupart, très religieux et solennel, écoutant le chant de leurs enfants.

Clarke fait un effort surhumain pour rester à sa place. Elle ne peut pas faire scandale au milieu de la Cérémonie mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque. Elle regarde devant elle, les cranes des gardiens pour se contrôler mais elle ne tient pas longtemps et dès l'instant où l'homme devant elle, un peu sur sa gauche se décale, elle jette un coup d'œil à l'estrade. Elle détourne le regard immédiatement. Lexa regardait dans sa direction. La salle est immense, les bancs sont nombreux, la foule est dense, elle n'est pas sûr de ce qu'elle a vu mais le visage de Lexa était tourné vers elle.

Les Héritières, Lilyana et Leona, observent discrètement leur sœur pendant le chant des novices. Elles sentent le tourment de Lexa. Elles sentent son agacement puis son désarroi. Quelque chose ne va pas. Elle parait calme mais en elle, il se passe un drame affreux. Lexa sait qu'il manque une pièce du puzzle, qui est là, à portée de souvenirs mais ils ne lui reviennent pas. Elle n'a pas quitté la foule des yeux, son regard n'a pas vacillé de l'endroit où elle l'avait posé. Et lorsque la Blonde dans l'assemblé, dévoile de nouveau son visage entre deux têtes de Gardiens assis devant elle, Lexa en perd le souffle.

De nouveaux des flashs, des scènes brèves de sa vie cachées, s'enchaînent dans son esprit.

Une rencontre dans son Camp de Guerre au milieu des bois.

Un Hommage aux Morts devant un buché.

Une confession avouée dans la nuit.

Un rude combat contre un énorme Pauma.

Une confrontation et une guerre qui se prépare.

Dans tous ces flashs, un point commun. Cette fille blonde aux yeux bleus.

Lexa commence à comprendre. La Fille du Ciel dans les écrits de sa Mère. Elle la connu. Mais pourquoi elle ne se souvient de rien ? Alors que visiblement, quelque chose l'attire en elle, quelque chose d'irrépressible. Peut-être est-ce de la folie ? Peut-être est-elle en train de tout mélanger ? ou de tout inventer ?

Elle ne peut s'en empêcher, sans prévenir, sans réfléchir, elle se lève. Lilyana écarquille les yeux, elle veut se lever pour la retenir mais Leona la retient par la main et lui fait signe de la tête de ne pas intervenir. Elle écoute sa sœur mais reste sur ses gardes. Cet événement, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, son don a été corrompue. En réalité corrompu par les actions de Leona, qui hier soir avait amené Clarke au chevet de Lexa et qui sent le savoir, avait causé son réveil lucide, ou presque, de ce matin.

Lexa descend les marches et pose les mains sur les épaules des enfants, qui se taisent et la laisse passer. Le moine fait déplacer le groupe d'enfant sur le côté pour laisser place à la Reine. Un garde s'approche d'elle pour sa sécurité. Elle fixe toujours le même point dans la foule. Elle se penche vers le garde et lui parle.

L'immense garde en question, se retourne pour interroger du regard sa Reine en Titre Lilyana qui, d'un geste de la main lui dit de poursuivre. Il est trop tard pour tout arrêter maintenant, elle le sait. Alors il avance sur le tapis rouge, il dépasse une quinzaine de rangs et se stop. Il fixe quelqu'un et ordonne : « Toi. Debout et sors du rang. »

Alors Hilow, par pure acte de sacrifice, essayant de brouiller les pistes ou bien de gagner du temps, se lève et regarde droit devant, vers l'estrade.

Leona, se fait toute petite dans son siège quand sa grande sœur la fusille du regard. Que faisait Hilow ? Lilyana sait, que depuis tout petit, ces ceux-là passent du temps ensemble et sont très complice. Et elle comprend qu'elle l'a chargé de la protection de Clarke.

Le Gardien se retourne vers Lexa qui fait signe de négation. Le garde fait quelques pas de plus, l'air menaçant alors Clarke se décide, le cœur au bord de l'explosion. Elle se lève. Hilow ne pouvant plus rien faire, il se décale et la laisse passer. Elle sort du rang. Elle se place au milieu du chemin et lève la tête pour planter son regard directement dans celui de Lexa.

Le bleu électrique des iris de Clarke, tel un électro choque pour le cœur de Lexa. Une vingtaine de mètres de tapis rouge les séparent. Personne ne bouge, personne ne respire. Tout s'est arrêter de vivre pendant quelques instants.

Pendant ce lapse de temps, l'esprit de Lexa ne cesse de rassembler les images et refaire la chronologie des faits. Elle voit désormais la femme dans toutes ces visions qui l'assaillent de plus en plus rapidement. Le mécanisme de sa mémoire est enfin débloqué. Elle voit les nombreux regards qu'elles ont échangé, dans des souvenirs qui lui semble venir d'une autre vie. Elle voit ses yeux bleus décliner toutes les émotions possibles à son égard : respect, compréhension, méfiance, attirance, désaccord, détermination, haine, colère, pitié, espoir, confiance, alliance, désir, prudence, sentiment… oui des sentiments. Elle sent ce regard la transpercer de part en part. Et quand elle revient à elle, dans le temps présent, ce regard bleu est plongé en elle.

Clarke sent alors ce regard vert magnifique changer sous ses yeux. Sans réfléchir, elle fait quelques pas mais ne va plus loin. Lexa s'emble figer sur place, ses mains tremblent imperceptiblement, sa voix est muette, son cœur se serre jusqu'à la douleur. Lilyana ne tient plus, elle se lève de sa place, suivit de Leona, pour descendre les marches et venir à côté de Lexa, pour voir son visage, voir son expression. Les deux sœurs restent figées à quelques mètres d'elle. Lexa n'est plus là comme aspiré dans une autre réalité. Son regard vacille, les nuances de vert éclatent en tous sens alors que de timides larmes montent à l'orée de ses cils et les fait briller.

Tour à tour, Lilyana regarde Lexa et Clarke, aussi choqué qu'elle. Clarke n'ose pas approcher, elle est tétanisée, elle assiste en directe à la renaissance des souvenirs enfouis en Heda, ressuscité du Monde des Morts, par ses Mystérieuses sœurs clairvoyantes. Elle revenait à elle. Clarke n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux, un combat entre conscient, subconscient et inconscient, entre ténèbres et lumière, entre deux vies intimement mêlées dans l'espace et le temps. Quand elle a l'impression de retrouver le regard de l'Heda qu'elle a connu, Clarke ose s'approcher, doucement, calmement. Elle aussi a besoin de temps pour comprendre ce qui se passe. Pour elle aussi le temps s'est arrêté.

Elle n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Le regard de Lexa ne l'a pas quitté, son combat continu. Et puis soudain, Lexa cligne des yeux, elle secoue légèrement la tête, elle porte une main à sa tempe. Elle a mal, elle réalise, elle lève les yeux, direct sur la blonde devant elle. Ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise et de bonheur. « Clarke ?! » soupire-t-elle avant que ses yeux ne se retournent et ne se ferment, que ses jambes ne la supportent plus et qu'elle s'effondre dans les bras de Lilyana, intervenue à temps pour la soutenir.

Clarke se précipite mais c'est trop tard, arrivée près d'elle, Lexa est inconsciente à demi allongé par terre, près de Lilyana. Celle-ci la soulève à bout de bras sans difficulté et tourne le dos à l'assemblé pour s'enfuir par les portes cachées, près de l'estrade, qui mène à la Tour.

La foule commence à s'agiter, les murmures se transforment en conversations à haute voix et les questions fusent. Leona, d'un geste donne l'ordre au garde de faire évacuer la salle rapidement et calmement. Elle monte sur l'estrade et d'une voix imposante et rassurante s'adresse à la foule qui baisse la tête pour l'écouter.

« Peuple de Glassdom, Notre sœur Héritière à fait un long voyage pour nous revenir. Elle a défié la guerre et la mort. Elle est, comme dans nos écrits, l'enfant au sang noir qui apportera la paix. Laissons-lui un peu de temps. Bientôt notre règne sera complet, Notre Mère la Terre se déchainera et notre sort reposera sur Constantine. Soyez près Peuple de Glassdom, les Ecrits, les Prophéties, se réaliseront bientôt. Le cycle est en marche, Notre sœur de retour annonce la fin d'un temps et de commencement d'une nouvelle aire, encore une fois, nous survivrons. Je vous en fait moi-même la promesse. »

Sur ces mots, elle descend de l'estrade en un bond et fait signe à Hilow et Clarke, de la suivre. Alors que les gardiens forment une chaîne pour faire sortir les citoyens agités ou bien choqué des derniers propos de Leona. Les Maitres et les Moines eux, empreintes les petits portes dérobés, à l'opposé de celles, qu'empreinte Leona, Clarke et Hilow, qui ferme la marche.

Chap 8 / Palais de Glassdom

Lilyana a monté les marches de la Tour à une vitesse folle malgré sa sœur, évanouie dans ses bras. Elle s'enferme dans la chambre de celle-ci. Elle allonge sa sœur sur le lit délicatement. Elle s'agenouille à son chevet. Elle est en colère, elle a peur, elle s'en veut, elle garde son calme, elle respire, elle prie en silence.

« Que tout ce qui se réalise soi inscrit sur la pierre. Que tout ce qui fait le présent soi en moi depuis longtemps. Mais Pitié que tout ce que j'ai accompli ne tombe pas dans l'oubli. Pitié, que son esprit revienne. Qu'elle soit de nouveau elle-même. La vie, la mort, la citée, la vie, l'amour … ses souvenirs, son âme… je veux la retrouver. Pitié, rendez là moi, encore une fois. »

Lilyana dans sa prière, ne songe plus à son immense pouvoir et à ce qu'elle sait. Elle prie un Dieu qu'elle sait inexistant. Elle prie la vie et la mort. Elle prie la Terre, la Galaxie et l'Univers. Elle oublie qui elle est et laisse l'espoir guider ses paroles intimes. Elle a toujours une longueur d'avance sur le présent mais à cet instant le doute et le désespoir s'emparent d'elle. Elle ne sait plus quoi faire. Elle en veut à Clarke et à la terre entière.

Leona, gravissant les marches, suivit de Clarke et Hilow, pense le contraire, elle est intimement convaincue que Clarke peut la ramener. Une fois en haut, elle entre seul dans la chambre de Lexa. Lilyana se retourne et d'un bond se lève pour emporter Leona avec elle à l'extérieur.

Dans une rage non dissimulée, Lilyana empoigne sa sœur mais la relâche aussitôt devant les regards de Clarke et Hilow, immobile et essoufflés en haut des escaliers. Elle porte alors un regard féroce sur sa petite sœur. Leona baisse la tête mais garde les poings serrés, elle ne va pas capituler mais s'attend à un rude sermon.

« Non mais tu es devenue complètement folle ? Je t'ai dit de faire enfermer La Fille du Ciel dans ses quartiers pendant la Cérémonie de Retour et toi, délibérément, tu la fais accompagner par ton cher et tendre, au lieu de la séquestrer ?! …»

Elle hurle. Leona lance un regard paniqué à Hilow voulant dire « désolé maintenant elle sait ».

« … (Vers Clarke) Je suis désolé mais c'était les ordres. Je ne voulais pas de toi à cette cérémonie. Elle est trop fragile. Et j'avais raison, regarde ce qui s'est passé. Ce qu'il y a entre vous, je le vois clairement maintenant mais c'est trop dangereux. Trop d'enjeux, trop de risques. Elle est morte à ta place à cause de cet amour. Elle était revenue et t'avait oubliée. »

Une larme coule sur la joue de Clarke. Leona relève la tête et réuni tout son courage pour faire face à sa sœur Ainée.

_ Non, tu te trompes.

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_ Maman l'avait dit oui, Lexa accomplira de grande chose dans l'autre Royaume, elle sera la plus grande Heda qui est jamais existée mais elle avait aussi dit, que seuls les miracles seraient possibles en s'alliant à la Fille du Ciel. Sans elle et sans ses liens qu'elle a créés avec Lexa, tous, là-bas, dans l'autre Royaume, seraient morts.

Un duel s'engage pour la première fois, Lilyana contre Leona. La cadette ne baisse pas la tête et soutien ce regard noir qu'elle a en face d'elle.

Dans son esprit Lilyana entend alors la voix de sa mère résonner. Ses paroles qu'elle disait tous les soirs à leurs chevets, contant les aventures fabuleuses et monstrueuses que ses filles devraient un jour affronter. Litania disait ceci à Lexa : « Laisse-toi faire. Fais lui confiance. Ouvre-lui ton cœur. Laisse la Fille du Ciel s'approcher de toi. Laisse la te montrer, au fond de l'Océan de ses yeux, qu'il existe un avenir différent. Elle, seule, à la clef qui te délivrera de tes chaînes. Elle seule peut faire de toi une Légende parmi les Héros… »

Alors Lilyana réalise. Cet Amour était la clef et non la corde. Elle réalise alors que sa sœur, lexa n'a pas eu d'autre choix. C'était inscrit dans son esprit, c'était dans son inconscient depuis sa naissance. On lui soufflait à l'oreille depuis toujours, d'aimer cette Fille aux yeux bleu, tombée du Ciel.

Lilyana se ravise, son visage se radoucit autant qu'il le peut et elle pose une main sur l'épaule de sa petite sœur, sur le point d'argumenter davantage.

_ Leo, tu l'avais vue ? Ton Don devient plus grand que le mien.

_ Non Lil, c'est juste que tu n'avais qu'un seul but. Faire revenir notre sœur de l'autre Royaume. Sa vie là-bas, n'était pas ton intérêt, tu devais juste la sauver et la ramener.

_ Tu deviens Sage Leona. Je suis fière de toi mais j'espère que tu ne te trompe pas.

Elle laisse Leona et Clarke pénétrer dans la chambre. Hilow reste en garde sur le palier sans dire un mot, conformément à son statut.

Les sœurs au chevet de Lexa sont sur une baquette installée tout près de la tête de lit. Après quelques heures, toutes deux ont sombré dans un sommeil troublé, mêlant sentiments de rédemption proche mais aussi de fardeau toujours trop lourd. Clarke dans un fauteuil, un peu plus loin, lutte contre le sommeil, ne pouvant détacher son regard de Lexa dans les draps, paisible semble-t-il. L'accablant poids de l'espoir finit tout de même par s'estomper pour qu'elle s'endorme à son tour.

Tout s'est éteint autour d'elle en un quart de seconde. Lexa était là debout sur le long tapis rouge de la salle des Trônes de Fer, combattant ses démons intérieurs devant toute l'assemblée réunie pour célébrer son retour. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle aurait aimé rester assise et calme auprès de ses sœurs retrouvées mais son attention avait été attiré par une femme dans la foule qui la fixait.

Ce regard l'avait transporté dans une lutte acharnée contre elle-même. Elle parcourait ses souvenirs, elle traversait les moments de sa vie à la recherche de ce regard qu'elle connait. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais tout son être était bouleversé et son esprit s'évadait au milieu des méandres de flashs du passé.

Quand elle reprend ses esprits, la jeune femme aux yeux bleu est là face à elle, à quelques mètres de distance. Le périple de l'inconscience de Lexa l'avait exténué mais elle avait rattrapé le souvenir qu'elle cherchait. Et même plus encore. Après avoir trouvé des flashs de confrontation avec cette femme, qu'elle reconnait être le Leader du Skaikru, elle avait été assaillie, en quelques secondes, d'une vague de sentiment intense, d'une déferlante d'images où la Fille du Ciel la défiait autant qu'elle la désirait du regard. Alors que l'image de la blonde nue dans son lit s'estompe, la réalité la rattrape. Elle est là devant elle, la femme qu'elle avait oubliée mais qu'elle aimait de toute évidence.

« Clarke ?! » Avait été tout ce qu'elle put articuler avant de s'effondrer.

Lieu inconnu / Voyage dans l'inconscient de Lexa.

Et tout devint noir pendant un temps incertain. Lexa a conscience d'elle-même, de sa vie et toutes ces choses nouvellement acquis mais il n'y a rien. Tout est noir autour d'elle. Elle ne se voit même pas. Aucun de ses sens n'est actif. C'est seulement son esprit qui flotte dans une immensité de ténèbres. Elle reste calme. Cet état lui rappel ses séances de médiation. Calme, sereine, consciente de tout et aucunement troublé.

Elle prend conscience petit à petit qu'elle peut sortir de cet état mais elle y est bien. Finalement, elle fait l'effort mentale de s'imaginer ouvrir les yeux. Dans l'instant même, devant elle commence à défiler des milliers d'étoiles qui s'en vont se placer au loin dans le néant pour former des galaxies, des voies lactées et des systèmes complexes et incroyablement lumineux. En quelques instants, les ténèbres dans lesquels elle était plongées se transforment en un univers éclatant et grandiose. Elle commence elle aussi à se matérialiser. Elle sent enfin son corps et peut en prendre possession. Elle sent le sol sous ses pieds nus. Ce chemin lumineux lui rappel ses moments d'inconscience après sa mort. C'est troublant, elle se souvient des voies d'accès aux autres consciences en elle. Elle les cherche du regard, elle se retourne sur elle-même et les aperçoit au loin. Elle comprend alors que cette étape est passée et qu'il faut aller de l'avant. Elle hésite, ça ne lui ressemble pas, mais elle est différente aujourd'hui. La mort la changée. Sa résurrection la changée. Son passé caché révélé la changé. Elle est consciente et capable de tout. Elle est pleinement elle. Aussi forte que faible. Aussi déterminée que troublée. Toutes ses émotions à leurs combles. Elle laisse toutes ses émotions s'exprimer sans les renfermer. Abattant toutes les barrières qui l'empêchait avant d'être accomplie.

Alors, elle avance droit devant elle sur le chemin céleste. Ses pas sont légers, elle a l'impression d'avancer vite et sans effort au travers des galaxies. Le temps ne s'écoule pas là et elle admire les merveilleuses lumières des voies lactées autour d'elle.

Et puis dans un espace-temps totalement abstrait, le chemin la mène dans un système en particulier. Elle traverse une barrière de poussière d'étoiles. Elle veut faire demi-tour mais ne peut pas, ses pas sont lancés, le chemin la guide jusqu'aux abords d'une planète. Le chemin traverse l'atmosphère. Par réflexe, elle retient sa respiration mais se rend compte que c'est inutile. Le chemin descend vers l'horizon.

Lexa est émerveillée. Ses yeux découvrent une planète immergée d'eau bleu-vert, plus loin, elle aperçoit un relief qui se profile. Le chemin continue jusqu'en haut d'une haute falaise qui domine l'immense mer pour finalement s'achever sur le sol. Lexa est seule, face à une forêt d'arbres tortueux et surdimensionnés et derrière elle, une mer interminable se confondant avec l'horizon. Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Il est bleu mêlé de rose et de jaune éclatant, émanant des deux petits soleils qui oscille ensemble au centre du système. Lexa n'a jamais vue une telle couleur. Même ses couchés de soleil du haut de la Tour de Polis n'étaient pas aussi grandiose. Elle plonge ensuite son regard vers la mer. Remuante mais clair, alliant nuances de bleu turquoise et de vert émeraude selon les hauteurs de vagues et la profondeur des fonds L'eau est si clair, qu'elle peut apercevoir la vie qui s'agite sous la surface malgré la hauteur où elle se trouve.

Soudain, ses sens l'alertent. Quelque chose bouge à la lisière de cette forêt gigantesque. Par reflexe, elle porte la main à sa hanche, cherchant son épée ou son poignard mais il n'y a rien. Elle prend conscience en baissant la tête de sa tenue. Une simple tunique de voile blanc, légère et transparente. Elle se sent soudain en position de faiblesse. Elle n'aime pas ça, elle enrage mais son attention est de nouveau portée vers la base d'un tronc d'arbre imposant. Derrière les buissons bougent. Lexa fronce les sourcils pour ajuster sa vision et se campe sur ses appuis, prête à se défendre. Elle sent ses anciennes aptitudes au combat lui revenir, l'adrénaline parcourant ses veines à nouveau.

Le moment est interminable et finalement une silhouette minuscule sort de l'immense forêt. Elle avance droit sur elle, ses courbes se forment, ses cheveux blonds brillent à la lumière. Lexa n'a plus peur, elle avance aussi droit devant elle, à la rencontre de l'individu. Elle la reconnu en quelques secondes. Clarke.

Lexa n'y crois pas mais elle avance. Elle veut la retrouver, elle se souvient maintenant alors elle veut plus que tout la rejoindre. Elle se met à courir et quand elle est sur le point de lui tendre les bras, Clarke disparait sous ses yeux. Lexa se tourne et se retourne sur elle-même, elle la cherche désespérément des yeux mais elle est de nouveau seule en haut de la falaise.

Ça ne dure pas. Clarke réapparait dans son dos. En un sursaut, elle se retrouve face à elle. Elle plonge son regard dans le sien et lui attrape les mains comme pour ne plus qu'elle s'échappe. Elle la dévisage mais Clarke ne semble pas surprise. Dans ses yeux le calme et la bonté transparaissent en premier, ce qui est rare chez la Fille du Ciel toujours déterminé, en colère ou bien tourmenté. Mais à cet instant Clarke est la sérénité même. Elle esquisse un sourire avant de parler.

« Tu es enfin trouvé le chemin Lexa ? »

Lexa reste figé, elle réfléchit. Elle contemple cette femme qui lui avait tant manqué. Comme si même plongé dans l'oubli, l'empreinte de Clarke en elle, lui avait manqué depuis le jour de sa mort.

_ Oui, je crois. Ce chemin lumineux à travers les étoiles qui m'a mené jusqu'à toi ?

_ Non pas jusqu'à moi. Jusqu'ici. (Elle écarte les bras et regarde autour d'elle)

_ Où sommes-nous ?

_ Au fin fond de la galaxie du Proximor III. Une petite planète oubliée des dieux et pourtant parfaite, en tout point parfaite.

_ Pourquoi on est là ?

_ Parce que je dois te montrer notre avenir. Une possibilité d'avenir pour dire vrai. Ici nous pourrions tout recommencer. Donner à l'humanité un véritable deuxième chance… La Terre, notre Terre Mère est en train de mourir, réellement, rien ne survivra cette fois-ci.

_ Comment tu le sais ? Comment tu peux être là avec moi ?

_ Lexa, je fais partie de toi. As-tu oublié ? AL.L.I.E, La Citée des Lumières, la Flamme. Tu portes la puce de nouveau, alors je suis en toi, autant que les autres Commandants. Mais ton esprit à canalisé ceci au fond de toi. C'était trop déstabilisant même pour toi. Je ne suis que l'incarnation de tes pensées. Tu m'as matérialisé ici parce que tu as confiance en moi. Puissante Heda…

_ Je ne suis plus Heda.

_ Bien sûr que si !

Leurs regards se confronte, Lexa doute, Clarke est sûr d'elle. Comme si les rôles s'étaient inversés.

_ Tu dois te réveiller, tu dois te souvenir de moi et de cet endroit. Tu dois reprendre des forces, et rejoindre Polis, rallier les peuples, tous les peuples et ensuite…

_Ensuite quoi ?

_ Ensuite, je ne sais pas mais je sais qu'il y a une solution. Il y a une possibilité de survivre… encore.

_ Et si je ne voulais plus survivre ?

_ Comment ? C'est en toi, jamais tu ne cesses de te battre.

_ Et si je voulais juste attendre la fin du Monde, blotti dans tes bras ?

Clarke est surprise, elle rougit. Elle détourne les yeux un instant. Elle sent la main de Lexa sur sa joue qui la force à la regarder. Les yeux dans les yeux, Lexa tente de lui prouver qu'elle ne blague pas. Qu'elle est fatiguée des batailles et qu'elle souhaite rester là. Clarke se mord la lèvre et son regard se fait doux.

_ On ne peut pas rester ici. La réalité à besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi, là-bas.

Alors, sur ces derniers mots, Clarke se rapproche un peu plus. La distance entre elles est minime. Clarke ferme les yeux, Lexa prend une seconde pour réaliser que ce qu'elle se retient de faire depuis quelques minutes, est sur le point de se produire. Son corps entier sent un frisson, et elle ferme les yeux pour accueillir ce baisé si désiré.

Mais soudain plus rien sous ses mains, plus rien sous ses lèvres, elle ouvre les yeux. Elle est transportée en arrière de force, elle voit Clarke sur la falaise qui s'éloigne à grande vitesse. C'est le chemin lumineux qui l'enveloppée et qui l'emporte en sens arrière au travers de l'univers. En quelques instants, elle sent le vertige du voyage se stopper brutalement, elle ouvre les yeux. Elle est dans sa chambre, sous les draps, dans le noir légèrement baigné de faibles néons bleu cristallin au plafond.

Retour à la réalité / Palais de Glassdome.

La Lune veille sur la Citée de dômes de verres, tout le peuple de Glassdom dort sereinement, la garde de Nuit protège le Palais. Au plus haut de la Tour Royale, dans la chambre de Lexa, les sœurs Héritières dorment l'une contre l'autre au chevet de la troisième sœur. Dans la nuit totale, au milieu de sa course, dans un calme silence, Lexa sort de son voyage inconscient. Elle sent son corps allongé et reposé. Elle ouvre les yeux, sa pupille rétrécit et l'éclat vert de son iris s'agrandit. Sa conscience s'éveille aussi, pleinement, complètement. Elle ressent en elle la force de ses pensées et de ses souvenirs. Plus rien ne manque. Elle est totalement accomplie et capable d'analyse surnaturelle sur elle-même et le monde qui l'entoure. Elle garde ses yeux fixés au plafond quelques instants, elle réfléchit aux derniers événements. Son souvenir est net comme tous les autres concernent sa propre vie. Pendant ses phases de transes, elle avait combattu toutes les autres personnalités en elle. Les souvenirs des anciens Commandants sont teintés de nuages gris en arrière-plan. Elle se rend compte alors que les souvenirs de ces Ancêtres-Mères, sont eux, teintés de rose ou de bleu. Ce sont des biens précieux contrairement aux autres, qui peuvent être néfastes. Elle cligne des yeux, elle étire lentement ses membres.

D'autres flashs, elle résiste autant qu'elle désire que ces souvenirs particuliers lui reviennent pleinement éveillée. Les images qui s'enchainent dans un nuage rouge, rose, orange, jaune violet, pourpre et turquoise, dont les nuances sont multiples et magnifiques. Et Clarke au beau milieu de son esprit, au beau milieu de sa vie.

Jamais Lexa, dans sa vie de puissante Heda, n'avait imaginé, aimer un jour quelqu'un à ce point. Même son amour pour Costia et sa douleur immense l'ayant poussé à renoncer à tous sentiments, paraissait vrai mais éphémère, beau et intense mais vain et lointain. Cette douleur était désormais floue et son esprit enfin libéré de pouvoir accorder ce sentiment à la Fille du Ciel.

Avec légèreté, elle se redresse sans aucun effort, sans aucun bruit. Elle sent en elle une force inconnue, comme si elle détenait les codes des connections de son corps. En possession de capacités nouvelles, elle tend la main et serre le poing et sent sa force. Elle sourit. Elle est en vie.

Elle sort du lit et fait quelques pas vers ses sœurs. D'un geste tendre, elle les réveille mais aussitôt leurs yeux ouverts, elle met un doigt sur leurs bouches. Surprises, elles se redressent, les yeux écarquillés mais heureux de la voir debout. Sans dire un mot, Lexa leur demande de rejoindre leurs appartements, de finir leurs nuits et de ne plus s'inquiéter.

Muées de mouvements lents et discrets, les deux sœurs Lilyana et Leona regagne leurs chambres. Leona repasse par le palier pour défaire Hilow de sa mission. Il peut regagner les quartiers des Gardiens. Elle le rattrape en haut des marches. Elle pose sa main sur sa joue. Il pose la sienne par-dessus. Un regard doux, puis un baiser tout aussi doux s'échange entre eux. Un « Bonne nuit Votre Altesse » et Hilow disparait dans les ténèbres de l'escalier.

Lexa regarde ses sœurs partirent et leur jure du regard que tout allait bien désormais. Elle contourne le lit et pose enfin ses yeux sur la Fille du Ciel magnifique, endormie dans le largue fauteuil. Dès qu'elle s'est réveillé, elle a senti sa présence. Elle n'avait eu nul besoin de regarder dans sa direction, elle savait juste qu'elle était là, comme si l'aura de la blonde irradié sa présence jusque dans les veines de Lexa. Un trouble s'empare alors d'elle, une vague de confusion, un pure bonheur mêlée d'une terreur immense. Elle l'observe endormie pendant de longues minutes. Elle comprend combien elle lui a manquée. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé être si bouleversée par un autre individu. Mais cette femme était de tout évidence le seul et grand amour de sa vie. Elle n'y avait jamais cru pourtant.

Mais avec elle, elle avait voulu changer le Monde et ses règles. Elle avait cru en cette absurde idée que la vie n'était peut-être pas qu'une question de survie. La Fille du Ciel avait bouleversé sa vie malgré les barrières qu'elle s'était efforcée de bâtir autour d'elle. S'en tenir aux accords de paix, s'en tenir à la diplomatie et à la politesse dû à un Leader de Clan sur ses terres. Son but premier étant de protéger son peuple et d'éviter une guerre. La Raison et le Devoir avant tout.

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, c'était évident pour Lexa, elle n'aurait su vivre sans elle. Elle était devenue son univers, sa raison de vivre et de se battre. Elle l'avait rejoint et secourue dans la Citée des Lumières et avait pu lui dire adieu. Elle l'avait aimé si fort que rien sur Terre n'égalerai plus ce sentiment. Elle comprend alors pourquoi plus rien n'avait eu de sens tant qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de Clarke. Elle est son univers.

Doucement, elle s'approche puis s'accroupi au pied du fauteuil. La belle blonde dort profondément. L'émotion de la retrouver enfin fait couler une larme sur la joue de Lexa. C'était si inimaginable. Leur amour et sa mort, intimement lié dans le temps, la hantait. Elle savoure alors chaque seconde à contempler ce visage paisible. Lexa prie ses ancêtres, elle les remercie depuis le fond des âges, d'avoir su conserver leur folie et annoncer son destin. Elle remercie ses sœurs de l'avoir ramené. Elle fait vœux de les protéger à son tour.

Agenouillé devant Clarke, Lexa se promet à elle-même, de ne plus jamais laisser partir cette femme. Elle est si belle, endormie et sereine. Lexa remarque des traces de lutte récentes parmi les cicatrices archivées sur sa peau. Elle se jure ne plus jamais la laisser prendre de risque. Elle rit intérieurement. Elle ne pourra pas tenir cette promesse, elle connait Clarke, trop libre et trop têtue. Alors elle se jure de prendre les risques avec elle. De livrer bataille à jamais, jusqu' au bout de la Terre, jusqu'au bout de la vie, à ses côtés.

Elle prend sa main et l'embrasse délicatement. Elle prononce des mots, à voix basse, au milieu de la nuit.

« Je t'ai juré fidélité Clarke kom Skaikru, je t'ai aimée de tout mon être avant ma mort. Je reviens en ce Monde et je jure de nouveau prendre soin de ta vie, de ton corps et de ton âme. Je jure de t'aimer Clarke. »

Les mots, prononcés dans un murmure avaient atteint les cieux, emportés par le vent frais de la nuit étoilée. Ce même courant d'air ainsi que le contact sur sa peau, avait réveillée Clarke quelques secondes plus tôt. Les vœux murmurés, la voix étrangement douce, légèrement troublée et la main qui la tenait, avaient accéléré son cœur. Mais elle avait appris l'art et la manière de feindre le sommeil et ne bougea pas, pour entendre les derniers mots de Lexa.

Lexa finit sa phrase les yeux fermés, tête penchée. Elle sent soudain une pression sur sa main et relève le regard. La pâle lueur des plafonniers bleu éclairent leurs visages. Leurs yeux comme des aimants se trouvent. Des étincelles, des éclairs, des larmes, des sourires timides, des mains qui se resserrent. Comme au ralenti, comme dans un rêve, comme si le moment était si peu probable qu'il faille ne faire aucun geste brusque, de peur de se réveiller.

Clarke se redresse, Lexa reste agenouillée face à elle. Placé entre ses jambes, elle se redresse à la force de ses cuisses, lentement pour se mettre à la hauteur de son visage. A quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, Clarke est tétanisé, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, luttant pour trouver de l'air. Incapable de réguler les battements de son cœur. Incapable de calmer la tension qui montre aux creux de ses reins.

Elle dévisage Lexa, elle porte ses mains sur ses joues, elle en passe une dans ses cheveux. Le contact de sa peau lui a tellement manqué. Il lui faut du temps pour réaliser que ce vide si profond qu'elle avait laissé à sa mort, pouvait être comblé. Cet instant à lui seul était en train de pansé la blessure. Petit à petit, la palie se refermerait.

Lexa attrape sa main et se relève. Elle la conduit à l'extérieur de la chambre puis dans l'escalier vers le sommet de la Tour, sous le dôme de verre. Le temps ralentit ses aiguilles, le moment est magique. Tous les Astres de l'Univers se sont soufflés l'heure du rendez-vous et sont aux premières loges pour observer la Terre. Pour observer ces retrouvailles extraordinaires entre ses deux âmes sœurs.

Sous la voute de verre, dont la structure laisse l'immensité du ciel s'agrandir au-dessus d'elle, La vue est exceptionnelle. Le verre au plafond sans armature laisse la voie lactée éclairer les deux femmes au milieu du salon privée des Héritières, seulement meublé de canapés, banquettes, matelas et épais tapis au sol, coussins énormes, plaid en fourrure et draps fins les recouvrant.

Sous les étoiles, Lexa regarde Clarke qui regarde l'immensité étoilée au-dessus d'elle.

Elle sent l'étreinte de sa main, elle sent son regard intense sur elle. Mélange de désir et de revanche. Elle sourit face aux étoiles, elle a l'impression d'être au beau milieu d'elles. Sans plus attendre, sans plus un mot, elle accroche son regard au sien pendant quelques secondes et se rapproche tant, que leurs yeux se ferment d'instinct et leurs souffles se mêlent, les lèvres à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

Leurs sentiments apparents à fleur de peau. La peur et le désir à la fois. L'attente et la passion qui rythment les pulsations de leurs cœurs. Puis les lèvres tremblantes et humides se frôlent. Ensemble, elles se jurent de ne pas se quitter de la nuit. Le contact électrise tout leur corps, le cœur s'emballe, le sang bouillonne dans les veines, les muscles se tendent, la tension monte et les lèvres se battent maintenant dans un duel sensuel et passionné.

Les larmes de Clarke se mêlent au baiser. Lexa émue, resserre son étreinte et colle son corps au sien. Elle passe une main sur sa nuque et approfondit leur baiser au point que la chaleur augmente instantanément. Les émotions, les sensations les submergent, leurs cœurs sont au bord de l'explosion. Un bonheur immense les envahi et s'étend en elles. Leurs esprits et leurs corps gouvernés par l'envie de se retrouver entièrement et intimement.

Lexa est elle-même, et en possession de toutes ces capacités et consciente de tous ses actes.

Clarke se décharge de toute la douleur qu'elle a endurée et de tous les doutes qui l'assaillait. Ce voyage n'était pas vain finalement. Ce voyage n'était pas un allé sans retour. Elle avait un plan B. Un suicide. Elle ne serait jamais revenue sans la puce. Elle avait pris cette décision en entrant seule dans la Jungle. Entre deux baisers, entre deux caresses, elle remercie à son tour les Dieux imaginaires, les Astres célestes, les Forces Originelles et les Ancêtres Visionnaires. Tous ceux qui avaient un jour ou l'autre œuvré à les mener en ce lieu et moment précis, sous les étoiles, pouvant s'aimer sans peur ni retenue.

Sous les étoiles, elles se dévoilent nues l'une à l'autre. Lexa fit glisser sa tunique de Cérémonie, faite de tissu fin et de voiles, à ses chevilles. L'éclat des étoiles ou bien le désir ardent étincelle dans les yeux bleu saphir de Clarke, qui tendent vers l'azur sous l'émotion. Elle respire, elle prend son temps, elle ôte ses vêtements à son tour. Magnifiques et célestes, les deux amantes s'allongent parmi les couvertures et coussins au sol.

Inconsciente des réels miracles qui se déroulent autour d'elles, Clarke et Lexa s'aiment sans plus aucune retenue. Leurs nuits d'amour à Polis ayants été trop courtes pour un amour aussi fort. Une seule nuit ne suffira pas à apaiser leur passion mais cette première nuit de retrouvailles céleste est au-dessus de toutes leur espérance. Clarke comptait ramener la Flamme et trouver un autre Nightblood ou bien ne jamais revenir à Polis en cas d'échec. Mais ce soir elle réalise qu'elle avait trouvée plus que ce qu'elle avait espérée. Tellement plus. Des perles salées remontent au bord de ses yeux. Lexa les essuie du revers de la main puis dépose ses lèvres sur son visage. Les pommettes, le front, la mâchoire, les lèvres et les joues sont assaillis de baisers légers et amoureux.

(***Warning*Hot*Shot*** . )

Leurs corps nus, étincelants de sueur et d'étoiles, semble ne faire qu'un. Jambes entrelacées, corps et poitrine pressés l'un contre l'autre, bouches avides de baisers et langue désireuse de caresser la moindre parcelle de peau. Les deux jeunes et sublimes femmes savourent ces moments avec une telle force et envie que le reste du Monde n'existe plus. Revenir d'entre les morts et retrouver son amour perdu décuple les envies de Lexa, qui par le passé était freiné par ses devoirs de Heda. A présent elle est libérée, elle est Lexa Princesse Héritière d'un des Trois Trônes, Princesse Guerrière et Visionnaire. Tout son être au service d'un seul et unique devoir : celui d'être l'amante parfaite de la Fille du Ciel.

Avec force et douceur Lexa prend possession de cette femme qu'elle aime plus que tout. Elles ne se quittent pas des yeux, leur peau se collent et se fondent, leur main chacune, en lieu et place du désir féminin. Elles cherchent, toutes deux, dans une union parfaite à faire ressentir le sentiment explosif qui les anime. Le manque vécu, la joie immense, le plaisir extrême, tous les sentiments se fondent et explosent en elles. Elles s'étaient aimé à Polis, en secret, ici elles s'aiment sans barrières.

Sans quitter son amante des mains, Lexa se redresse et fait basculer Clarke en arrière, en ramenant ses jambes vers elle avec ses propres cuisses pour la bloquer. Brûlante de désir, Clarke se mort les lèvres pour ne pas crier et se redresse pour atteindre la bouche de Lexa au-dessus d'elle. Ce baiser profond étouffe son cri de plaisir. Puis son souffle devient court, son cœur éclate, tous les muscles de son corps se tendent. Elle penche la tête en arrière et plus rien n'existe dans l'univers si ce n'est cette sensation particulière que seule Lexa sait lui procurer. Cette sensation que aucun mot ne peut décrire fidèlement. Cette sensation ressemblant à celle éprouvée lors de leur nuit d'Union à Polis, mais amplifiée par la force nouvelle de Lexa. Son extase interminable dirigé par son amante la transporte au-delà du dôme, au travers des galaxies, au-delà de ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer.

Son corps entier brûle et exulte de plaisir. Son cœur essai de calmer le rythme effréné. Son souffle est encore lourd. Des convulsions incontrôlables soulèvent son corps de temps à autre. Les yeux fermés, tous ses sens sont en alertes et son corps se remet doucement de son voyage interstellaire.

Elle ouvre enfin les yeux et trouve ceux de Lexa immédiatement avec en arrière fond des milliers d'étoiles. Elle a le souffle court, le regard brillant et le sourire aux lèvres. Elle veut lui dire combien elle lui a manquée, combien elle a souffert, combien elle s'est battue, combien elle l'a aimée, mais aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche entre ouvertes. Lexa interrompt sa deuxième tentative par un doux baiser. Clarke tente à nouveau de s'exprimer mais plus elle essaie plus les larmes viennent au lieu des mots. Alors Lexa pose un doigt sur sa bouche et prend la parole.

« Je sais Clarke… Mes sœurs m'ont ramené avec une mémoire et une conscience exacerbées. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je sens ton esprit et ton âme en moi. Je sens ta force, ta peine, ta joie et ton amour pour moi. C'est toi qui m'a ramené à la réalité alors que j'étais perdu dans le Néant. Grace à la Flamme nous sommes lié à tout jamais, dans la vie ou dans la mort, sur Terre ou bien au fin fond de l'univers… Je sais combien tu m'aime Clarke car je t'aime tout autant. »

Sur ces paroles, Clarke fond totalement en larme. Tout le poids de l'espoir infime qu'elle nourrissait de la revoir, s'envolait, tout le poids de la culpabilité qu'elle portait d'avoir survécu à sa place sous le tir de Titus, s'écoulait sur son visage. Lexa s'assoie à ses côtés, Clarke prend le coin d'un drap pour essuyer ses larmes et retrouve petit à petit son souffle. Lexa comprend par son regard qu'elle n'a jamais laissé personne voir cette fragilité au fond d'elle. A sa mort, elle s'était drapé d'une cape d'indifférence et de détermination et n'avait prié et pleuré qu'en cachette.

Elle se ressaisit vite, elle porte son regard sur le corps de Lexa à quelques centimètres d'elle. La nuit et les étoiles sublime sa beauté. Ses yeux vert immenses la regarde avec une telle intensité, que son cœur, à nouveau s'emballe. Elle passe sa main sur sa joue, elle pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle soulève son corps et vient le presser sur celui de son amante. Les corps, encore avides de désirs, s'accordent d'instinct en une chorégraphie sensuelle. Les mains et les lèvres de Clarke voyagent sur le corps sculptural de sa Femme. Elle arrête ses caresses au niveau du petit tatouage sur sa poitrine et l'observe, le regard nostalgique pendant quelques secondes. Lexa pose ses doigts sur la même marque sur la peau de la blonde. Elle lui murmure à l'oreille « Je n'ai pas oublié». Clarke l'embrasse de plus belle, ses caresses se font plus insistantes, son baiser est profond et passionnée, elle communique tout son amour débordant à sa femme. Ses mains glissent vers son intimité, ses doigts insistent au creux de ses lèvres humides. Lexa gémit entre deux baisers. Elle tente de reprendre le dessus mais Clarke ne la laisse pas faire. Elles bataillent pour se dominer l'une et l'autre. Lexa finit assise sur un canapé, Clarke la coince et l'oblige par des caresses à écarter les jambes. Elle reste posée devant elle, les genoux à terre sur un matelas et entreprend d'embrasser ses cuisses. Lexa sait, elle pourrait se dégager facilement maintenant mais elle ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. Elle veut vivre cette nuit d'amour jusqu'au bout du plaisir. Elle la laisse donc avec délectation, s'approcher au plus près d'elle, elle se cale dans le canapé pour faciliter l'accès à son amante. Clarke le remarque et sourit entre deux baisers, elle desserré son étreinte sentant qu'elle ne se débattra plus et se concentre à donner un maximum de sensation de la sublime brune, nue, la peau dorée, tatouée et ruisselante qui se cambre sous ses baisers. Son corps tremble, elle n'en peut plus, elle empoigne Clarke et la force à monter sur le canapé avec elle. Elles s'enlacent, elles s'aiment à tour de rôle puis à l'unisson. Leurs corps et leurs esprits irradiant de plaisir en tous sens.

Leur étreinte dure des heures, la nuit se couche et le soleil se lève. Leurs corps épuisés, s'endorment sur le sol, nus sous quelques draps froissés.

La suite Chap 9 et 10 Final. En cours d'écriture… plus trop le temps...


	4. Chapter 4

SUITE ET FIN

Chap 9/ Palais de Glassdom

Sur la Citée, le jour se lève éclairant certain flanc de montagne et pas d'autre. Le peuple de cette citée rocheuse est déjà en pleine effervescence, les ruelles grouilles de monde, tout le monde attelé à son activité pour faire vivre la montagne. L'hôte et le parasite. Ces monts rocheux sont un refuge, la cascade qui jaillit d'elle, une bénédiction pour leur survie, les hauts plateaux verts caché dans d'autres vallées sont leur source. Il y a encore beaucoup de mystère autour de cet étrange endroit.

Quand une partie du palais est encore à l'ombre de la montagne, la plus haute tour voit le jour se levé en premier. Les rayons solaires transpercent le verre et vient se poser délicatement sur les corps endormis au milieu des draps et des coussins éparpillés. Clarke se cache le visage. Lexa ouvre difficilement les yeux.

Le temps de faire la mise au point, elle ramène vite les couvertures sur elle et sa compagne car Leona, sa petite sœur, les regarde depuis l'embrasure de la porte avec un sourire en coin.

« Le jour est là. Notre sœur et le conseil nous attendent pour le petit déjeuner. Dépêchez-vous ! » Un clin d'œil et elle repart.

Lexa colle son corps contre celui de Clarke, elle embrasse son épaule, son cou, sa joue pour finir sur ses lèvres. Clarke se réveille enfin, elle prolonge leur baiser. Lexa veut la stopper mais Clarke lui répond « J'ai entendu, on nous attend… » Mais elle ne cesse pour autant de l'embrasser.

Après avoir perdu un peu de temps en douces étreintes, elles passent dans les quartiers de Lexa, dans la salle de bain, elles se rafraichissent et s'habillent, elles font vite mais ne cesse de se dévorer du regard et esquisser des sourires équivoques.

Elles descendent à l'étage en dessous, elles longent le couloir qui mène dans les autres bâtiments du palais, elles quittent la tour, lieu sacré de leur première nuit de retrouvailles. Elles suivent les voix qui résonnent. Elles entrent dans une immense salle, très haute sous un plafond vouté soutenu de grosses colonnes de pierre. Au beau milieu un peu perdu seule une immense table en bois, seul meuble la pièce.

Le déjeuner a commencé, autour de la table une quinzaine de personnes sont assissent dans de larges chaises en bois sculptées. Elles s'approchent, Lexa prend la main de Clarke pour l'incité à la suivre. En bout de table se trouve Lilyana, à sa gauche Leona qui retient sous sourire, à côté d'elle les petits jumeaux dans leur tunique d'apprenti. A droite de La Reine, deux chaises sont vides.

Lexa et Clarke prennent place après que Leona, du regard leur indique de s'assoir vite. Les Moines, Maitres et comtesses, sont en plein débats alors Lilyana frappe du point. Tous se taisent. Elle regarde alors Lexa avec insistance. Elle veut une preuve qu'elle est bien entièrement elle-même à présent.

Lexa tient son regard, elle insiste même avec un léger sourire. On entend aucun mot mais de toute évidence elles communiquent. Leona se met à rire, elle se fait fusiller du regard par ses deux soeurs. Clarke s'interroge, le reste de l'assistance à l'habitude et reste tranquille. Les deux jumeaux commencent aussi à s'agiter. Lilyana prend enfin la parole.

« Et bien il semblerait que tout soit rentré en l'ordre. La Cérémonie d'hier doit se poursuivre ce soir. En plus petit comité cela dit. Je veux que tout soit parfait. Je veux remercier comme il se doit nos mères pour ton retour…

_ C'est toi qu'il faut remercier pour ça, Interrompt Clarke sans le vouloir.

Lilyana retient ses paroles envers Clarke et poursuit.

_ Je veux que l'on rajoute sur notre estrade les petits trônes des jumeaux et je veux que l'on en fabrique un pour Wanheda… (des murmures de désapprobations s'envolent dans les airs) Un trône unique qui siègera auprès de Lexa. Je veux que la famille soit au complet. Moine Yulin je peux vous charger de ça ?

_ Pour ce soir, votre Altesse ?

_ Oui.

_ … Très bien. Marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe.

_ Maintenant déjeunons, une longue journée nous attend.

Clarke resté bloqué à un moment de la conversation. La Reine venait-elle de l'inclure d'office dans la famille royale ?

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça Clarke, tout ce qu'il y a d'officieux entre vous deux (elle pointe du doigts tour à tour Clarke et Lexa) deviendra officiel ce soir.

Toute l'assemblé retient son souffle. Lilyna se lève et s'adresse à eux.

_ Vous êtes le grand conseil de Glassdom. Vous connaissez les secrets de cette citée et vous m'avez juré fidélité. Qu'avez-vous à redire ?

Les maitres de la science, moines érudites et comtesses savantes se regardent tous. Aucun ose si ce n'est un vieil homme aux cheveux gris, respecté de tous.

_ Et bien Votre Altesse. La place sur l'estrade est réservée aux reines Mères et seulement à elles alors vos enfants mâles et cette étrangère… je ne pense pas qu'ils aient leur place. Vous n'avez même pas accordé cette honore au père de vos enfants…

_ Maitre Bilo oserais-je vous faire remarquer que le père de mes enfants n'est pas resté sur nos terres ? qu'il n'a fait que son devoir ? Et que c'est une chose exceptionnelle que j'ai mis au monde des garçons et ceux depuis des siècles de descendance féminine ? C'est la fin d'un cycle. Mes fils ne sont pas visionnaires, ils seront des conquérants. Ils ont mon sang et celui d'un Roi d'un autre royaume, ils ont le sens noir, tout comme toi Lexa, ils seront la relève un jour. Je perpétue l'avenir de nos lignées. J'ai fait mon devoir.

_Très bien votre Altesse, vos enfants sont des dons, ils ont leur place mais…

_ Quant à Wanheda, elle a tout autant se place étant déjà lié à notre sœur par des traditions de l'autre royaume. Je n'ai aucun droit et aucune envie de rompre ce pacte entre elles.

_ Merci ma sœur, dit respectueusement Lexa.

Le repas repris entre murmure des convives et rire des deux enfants. Lexa se sent légère, nul besoin de s'inquiété ici ou se s'énerver. Les reines maitrisent la situation et leurs sujets. Elle ne sent pas toutes ses menaces sous-jacentes auxquelles elle avait toujours droit quand elle était Heda face aux douze clans. En revanche elle sent sur elle des regards insistants. Moines et maitres sont fasciné par cette survivante les comtesses sont subjuguées par la beauté de ce Héros hors norme. Clarke discute avec Leona soudain très bavarde pour cacher le silence renfrogné de la sœur ainée. Les jumeaux lancent encore des regards contradictoires vers Clarke, Galadriel apparemment est plus confiant voir admiratif ; Ezéchiel est toujours méfiant mais se radoucit de temps à autre. Ils sont encore identiques aux yeux de Clarke, mèches châtain clair bouclées, bouilles d'ange, yeux verts, seul l'intention dans leurs regards les différencient.

Lexa se penche vers Lilyana et lui chuchote à l'oreille.

_ Quand est ce que je pourrais voir les sous-sols ?...

Lilyana lui lance un regard noir.

_ Pas encore Lexa. Les traditions d'abords.

Le repas se finit, en s'inclinant les membres du Haut Conseil prennent congé de la famille royale. Reste attablé : Les trois sœur, Clarke et les jumeaux. Armé de sabre en bois à leur taille, les deux jeunes apprentis grimpent sur la table et commence un duel.

_ Tante Lexa tu nous racontes tes batailles dans l'autre royaume ? Lance Ezéchiel en attaquant son frère.

_ Oooh ! Les garçons descendez de là ! Ce n'est pas le moment pour un combat, jeunes princes. S'énerve Lilyana dont la voix fait sursauté Clarke. Nous allons d'abord faire une balade dans les jardins. Et puis il va falloir passer chez Mix.

Sur ces paroles Leona sourit. Lexa et Clarke s'interrogent.

La petite famille, nouvellement réunie, quitte le Palais pour marcher dans les jardins somptueux et ombragés, caché du monde, abrité par des hauts remparts. Deux gardes en costumes beiges et armé surveillent leurs pas. Le peuple, les enfants et les moines qui s'y promènent, s'inclinent sur leur passage. Les deux enfants turbulents courent en tous sens autour d'elles. Lexa est émerveillée, ce sont les plus beaux jardins qu'elle n'ait jamais vus… Clarke, qui est déjà passé par là, ne cesse d'admirer Lexa dont les yeux étincellent.

Quand elles avaient pénétré ce matin dans la salle de réception, il n'y avait eu aucun doute sur leurs relations, leurs yeux pétillants ne pouvaient mentir. Là encore, les regards qu'elles s'échangent sont sans équivoque. Lilyana comprend enfin qu'elle avait failli tout compromettre en mettant Clarke de côté. Elle avait bel et bien été la clef du retour conscient de sa sœur.

Parmi les chemins de pierre Leona et Lilyna ouvre la marche, les enfants partent en courant dans les couloirs de hautes plantes vertes et de fleurs multicolores. Lexa entraine Clarke dans un couloir désert abrité de chaque côté par de grandes plantes. Elles courent et se planquent dans des chemins ombragés aux reflets de pétales colorés. Elles se stoppent, elles se font face. Trop de temps a passé sans qu'elles puissent s'embrasser alors elles y remédient rapidement. Leurs corps se pressent, leurs lèvres se trouvent et jouent ensemble jusqu'à bout de souffle. Elles entendent les rires des jumeaux dans les allées voisines. Elles se séparent difficilement, elles poursuivent leurs balades entre les fleurs en échangeant encore quelques baisers. Elles rejoignent enfin les deux sœurs attablées sur une petite terrasse ombragé de voiles, gardes et serviteurs autour d'elles.

Lexa et Clarke s'installent tentant de cacher le rouge de leurs joues et leurs sourires charmants. Leona en rigole presque. Lilyana reste stoïque mais n'en pense pas moins. Et elle décide de s'en prendre à Leona plutôt qu'au jeune couple.

_ Dit-moi Leona, comment va Hilow ? Il a dû avoir une grosse frayeur hier soir ?

Leona s'enfonce dans son siège, son sourire disparait. Et c'est Clarke qui vient à son secours.

_ Il a été parfait. Il a été obligé de m'accompagner. J'avais entendu l'annonce de la cérémonie et je ne serai jamais resté enfermer dans ma chambre.

_ Je me doute bien. Finalement Lexa est parmi nous, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

La matinée s'achève dans les jardins, Lexa bataillant avec ses petits neveux avec des armes en bois. Sans aucun efforts Lexa tiens les deux garnements à distance sous l'œil amusé des Héritières et de Clarke. Pourtant elle sent en elle le désir de se battre tellement son corps regorge d'énergie. Elle questionne

_ Il y a un dôme d'entrainement, n'est-ce pas ?

_ oui il y en a un. Répond lentement Lilyana

_ Géniale j'ai besoin de me défouler, mon corps est resté trop longtemps inerte, j'ai besoin de bouger ! dit-elle très enjouée.

_ Certes mais… Lilyana ne finit pas sa phrase.

_ Il faut passer par le Dôme de l'Encre avant le Dôme du Combat. Termine Leona à la place de sa sœur.

_ Ça veut dire quoi exactement ? Questionne Lexa

_ ça veut dire, que la cérémonie d'hier n'étant pas achevé, tu n'as pas la marque de la Géométrie Sacrée sur la peau alors Hodo ne te laissera pas combattre même si tu es … qui tu es.

_ Quoi je dois me faire tatouer avant de combattre ?

_ C'est une de nos règles. Ne peuvent pénétrer aux arènes ou au sous-sol par exemple, que ceux qui ont le symbole sacré sur la peau.

_ Très bien, alors quand est ce que l'on fait ça ?

_ J'ai prévenu Mix de notre venue, un peu plus tard dans la journée.

Lexa est plutôt satisfaite mais elle n'a pas envie d'attendre. Elle retourne à ses jeux avec les jumeaux. La matinée passe tranquillement. Clarke ne ressent plus les stigmates de ses blessures physique ou mental. Elle profite, elle réalise que Lexa est bien là. Elle sourit bêtement, sans arrêt.

Effectivement après un léger repas sous les tonnelles de voiles et de feuilles, elles traversent le Palais pour rejoindre un petit dôme de verre. A l'intérieur, l'ambiance est feutrée, des plaques de bois remplacent certaines plaques de verre. Aux murs des milliers de dessins géométriques, des centaines de feuilles avec des motif mathématiques sont collées aux parois, certaines s'imbriquent et forme de larges motifs complexes. Dans la pièce, il y a des tables à dessins surmonté de grosses lampes, des bureaux, du matériel de dessins, un siège inclinable et d'anciennes lampes chirurgicales articulées. Un homme est penché au-dessus d'une des tables de travail lumineuse, crayons à la main, il marmonne des mots incompréhensibles.

Quand enfin il sent la présence derrière lui il se retourne. Il est grand mais vouté par le travail. Les partis de son corps visibles sont entièrement tatoués. Il porte un vieux pantalon de jean déchiré avec une tunique longue sans manches. Il a les cheveux en bataille, une barbe noire et des petite lunettes rafistolées sur le nez. Il ôte sa lentille de grossissement et fait face au trois sœur et Clarke. Les jumeaux étant retourné auprès des Maitres après le déjeuné.

_ Oh Bonjour Altesses. Comment allez-vous ? On m'a prévenu de votre venue et de vos demandes. Tout est prés.

_ Bonjour Mix. Je suis heureuse de te revoir. Répond Lilyana

_ Oui Madame cela fait longtemps. Qui plus est nous n'avons pas fini les motifs sur …

_ Oui nous verrons cela plus tard. Notre Sœur est de retour tu le sais ?

_ Oui j'étais présent à la cérémonie votre Altesse. Et tout est prés. (Il se tourne alors vers Lexa) C'est un honneur pour moi, Madame vous êtes une légende. Je suis l'humble serviteur qui tatouera sur votre peau la marque qu'il vous manque. Si vous voulez bien vous installer ?

Il indique un siège à Lexa qui s'y place. Les deux sœurs s'installent dans un grand fauteuil à l'entrée, Clarke reste debout tout près de Lexa. Mix prépare sa table, son matériel, son encre. Tout est impeccable. Il enfile de fins gants noirs en silicone et dessine le motif à main nue dans le cou de Lexa. Elle ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. Elle connait la douleur des tatouages de son peuple, mais là il s'agit d'une machine de l'Ancien Monde légèrement réétudiée. Mix attrape la petite machine entre ses doigts, il enclenche un boitier et le moteur démarre. Il vérifie la machine dans ses mains et appuis avec son pied sur une pédale au sol. La machine ronronne d'un coup, le bruit des aiguilles vibrantes à grandes vitesse, résonne dans la pièce. Clarke vient lui tenir la main comme un soutien même si elle sait que pour Lexa ce ne sera qu'une formalité.

_ Voilà votre Altesse, c'est parfait. Ne bougez pas. Je serais doux, c'est une partie du corps très sensible. Dit-il en jetant un regard noir vers Lilyana.

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui est décrété que le symbole serait tatoué dans le cou. C'est l'une de nos ancêtres … un peu junkie je crois…

_ Je n'ai rien dit, je n'ai rien dit… allez on y va…

Il s'approche, étale une crème translucide sur la peau et trace la première ligne. Lexa grimace mais très vite, elle affiche un visage sans émotions. Elle contrôle la douleur, elle aime presque ça. Elle sourit légèrement à Clarke qui s'inquiète pour rien.

_ Regarde bien Clarke et marre toi tant que tu peux … après c'est ton tour ! Lance soudain Leona avec un rire insolent

_ Quoi ? pourquoi ça ? Répond Clarke paniquée

_ Tu veux entrer dans la famille ou pas ? Rétorque Leona pour la pousser dans ses retranchements.

_ Uhm… Si ce n'est que ça... je ne me défilerai pas ! Affirme-t-elle avec un clin d'œil vers Lexa.

Mix est appliqué, le regard concentré, la main sûre. Le symbole de la Géométrie sacré commence à se dessiner en encre noir sur la peau halée de la belle Reine Héritière. Un cercle parfait s'inscrit dans un triangle puis dans un carré penché. Les trois formes apparaissent sous les mouvements de Mix, la peau rougit, les nerfs sont tendus mais Lexa contrôle toujours la diffusion de la douleur. C'est Clarke qui commence à gigoter nerveusement dans la pièce.

Quand vient son tour, elle laisse Lexa la prendre dans ses bras, elle respire profondément son odeur pour se souvenir de pourquoi elle fait ça. Elle sourit à l'idée de « si ma mère voit ça ! » et puis elle regarde le travail final dans le cou de sa compagne. Ça lui va bien, ça rajoute à son charme et à son mystère. Le lignes sont fines et parfaites.

Clarke s'allonge, elle trépigne des pieds une dernière fois et se force à ne plus bouger.

_ Madame Wanheda détendez-vous… Oh je sais… (il fait glisser sa chaise à roulette jusqu'à un bureau, ouvre un tiroir et en sort une fiole) Vous aurez peut-être besoin de ça. Vous n'êtes pas tatoué alors je …

Avant qu'il n'ait finit sa phrase, elle baisse le col de sa tunique et lui montre la petite marque sur sa peau. Il sourit gentiment sans vouloir se moquer. Elle attrape la fiole et la boit cul-sec, comprenant que ça pourrait l'aider.

Et effectivement, Clarke sourit à Lexa tout le long de la séance, elle lui tient la main mais ne bouge pas d'un poil, ne trésaille pas, ne remue pas. Elle est un peu stone, elle est complètement heureuse pour rien. Elle sent la douleur et les aiguilles dans son cou mais elle fait abstraction comme enveloppé dans du coton. Son corps entier est détendu et son esprit brumeux. L'effet ne durera que peu de temps mais aidera fortement.

Mix finit vite et bien. Le motif est tranchant sur sa peau blanche. Avec ce nouveau tatouage apparent, ses cheveux dorés aux mèches indisciplinées et ses yeux bleu provocateurs, elle fait encore plus rebelle. Elle a soudain plus d'allure aux yeux des deux Héritières. Elle-même se sent changer. Elle commence à sortir de l'étreinte du cocktail maison de Mix.

_ Vous m'avez drogué ?

Lilyana et Leona éclatent de rire. Mix secoue la tête et finit de nettoyer le surplus d'encre sur sa peau.

_ Clarke non ! Crois-moi, au début on a tous eu besoin de ses fioles magiques. Répond Leona entre deux rires.

Elle enlève sa chemise et dévoile à Clarke et Lexa l'étendue des motifs sur sa peau. Les deux bras entiers sont recouverts de lignes, de formes, d'équations et de codes. Son dos est une carte du ciel schématisée avec des trajectoires et des calculs éparpillés. L'ensemble est impeccable et harmonieux, suivant les courbes de son corps.

_ Tu crois quoi ! La première fois, j'avais douze ans… et bien moi aussi j'ai bu et je ne le regrette pas ! Alors ne sois pas honteuse Clarke !

_ Très bien, j'avoue que sans ça … bref ! Ça donne quoi ?

Elle se lève précipitamment du siège. Lexa la retient par le bras car ses jambes sont encore fragiles. Elles s'approchent ensemble d'un grand miroir en pied fêlé. Elles détaillent chacune la marque dans leur cou, encore rougit et fraiche. Puis elles regardent celles dans le cou de l'autre. Lilyna, Leona et Mix se font tout petits pour leur laissés le temps de partager ce moment.

_ Encore un tatouage identique sur nos peaux mon amour… Il te va bien. Il représente beaucoup. Je t'apprendrais tous ce que peut apporter la géométrie sacrée. Je te montrerai le pouvoir et l'espoir qu'il y a encore.

Lexa Prononce ses mots dans un murmure. Clarke lui répond par un chaste baisé.

Leona détourne l'attention de tous en suggérant à Mix de lui préparer son prochain tatouage. Elle veut les coordonnées de l'endroit où elle a sauvé Clarke La fille du Ciel, la légende sur les Murs. Clarke est touché. Lilyana désespère, elle sait, que comme elle, sa sœur n'arrêtera pas de se tatouer le corps avec leurs plus grands secrets encodé par l'Art de Mix. Clarke prend le temps d'admirer les motifs aux murs. Elle en repère un. Elle devine ce que c'est. C'est le schéma de l'Arche, les douze stations réunis, les dimensions, les codes d'entrées, les volumes, les sasses et les accès. Tout y est mélangé avec la position des constellations en arrière-plan. C'est de l'art, c'est du graphisme. Clarke se laisserai bien tenter…

Mix le remarque et lui murmure « Quand vous aurez un peu de temps on pourra en parler. »

Clarke se rend compte que ses sentiments envers l'Arche, la peine et la colère, ils n'ont pas disparues, ils sont juste moins invasifs en elle. Elle commence à accepter totalement le passé, les batailles et les échecs. Le souvenir de l'Arche lui renvoi de la nostalgie. Elle se sent plus en accord avec le Monde qui l'entoure. Elle se sent juste mieux depuis qu'elle l'a retrouvée. Elle commence à comprendre de quoi parlait Lilyana en évoquant la quête de Paix Absolue. Elle aperçoit le chemin qui y mène. Sa colère était sa force maintenant il faut qu'elle apprenne à vivre en paix avec elle-même malgré les blessures et les erreurs du passé. Il faut se retrouver pour continuer à lutter.

Lexa se rapproche et intercepte la conversation entre Clarke et Mix.

_ Tu n'es pas sérieuse là ?

_ Si … un jour je le ferai… mais je crois que nous avons plus urgent…

Elle parle de l'état de la planète et l'étendue des dégâts nucléaires qui avance.

_ Oh oui ! … Je peux me battre maintenant ! (Lexa se tourne vers ses sœurs) Allez tout le monde au Dôme de Combat… et amenez-moi vos meilleurs guerriers !

Lexa ne parle pas de la même chose. La blonde se résigne pour le moment.

_ Ce n'est peut-être pas très indiqué vu tes récentes phase d'inconscience et puis tu étais … tente de dire Lilyana.

_ Morte ! J'étais morte alors laisse-moi faire, j'ai besoin de me défouler vraiment… ça va aller...

Cédant à sa demande, elles parcourent les couloirs du palais après avoir remercié Mix, encore chamboulé d'avoir eu la 2ème Héritière de Retour et la Fille du Ciel sous sa machine à encre.

Elles pénètrent dans le Dôme Arène gigantesque. Sable au sol, corde délimitant des zones de combat, sueur et chaleur dans l'air ambiant mêlé à l'odeur du sang. Tous les hommes présents cessent les combats et les échauffements. Ils se tiennent droit, tête baissée devant la Famille Royale. Le Chef de la Garde leur présente ses respects et remarque aussitôt le pansement transparent qui couvre le récent tatouage de symbole sacré. Il demande le but de leur visite. Lexa ne lui laisse aucun autre recours.

_ Ton meilleur homme. J'ai besoin d'entrainement.

_ Bien votre Altesse. Répond-il aussitôt ayant croisé son regard déterminité et avide de bataille.

Elle veut tester sa nouvelle force, elle la sent bouillir dans ses veines.

Un seul coup d'œil du Chef Hodo vers un grand homme non loin, et toute la salle commence à s'agiter. L'homme est gigantesque, pantalon de lin beige, torse nu et musclé. La tension monte dans l'assistance quand l'homme rejoint Lexa dans un cercle de combat, au beau milieu du dôme. Tous se place autour en jouant des coudes. Seules les deux reines, Clarke et Hodo sont à l'aise autour du ring. L'air est lourd malgré les panneaux de verres ouverts au plafond vouté.

Lexa tourne en périphérie du ring, elle enfile sa chemise blanche dans son pantalon de cuir marron, relève ses manches et attache ses cheveux. L'homme face à elle s'étire et frappe du poing. Il affiche un sourire satisfait, certes c'est une de ses Reines mais il est sûr de lui et Lexa, jeune et mince, ne lui fait pas peur.

Selon le protocole, ils se saluent puis la brute attaque directement. Lexa esquive en souplesse.

Le Chef hurle « Zorg, c'est la Reine, elle est de retour, ne sois pas trop… ». Lexa l'interrompt « Ne retient pas tes coups, Zorg ! ».

Elle le défi du regard. Il enrage et frappe de nouveau. Elle pare le coup avec son avant-bras et lui envoie son genou dans les côtes. Il se pli en deux et elle frappe à la base de la nuque. Il s'écroule face contre terre.

Zorg se relève immédiatement, un peu déstabilisé. Elle est déjà sur ses gardes, elle l'attend le sourire aux lèvres. Il est grand et fort pourtant il se laisse avoir. Il repart à l'assaut, elle se sert de sa propre force contre lui. Elle esquive en pivotant sur elle-même, la poussière de sable vole dans les airs. Elle a chopé son bras et quand la poussière retombe, il est à terre.

Il enrage de plus belle et attaque de front. Elle évite les coups rapidement puis place le sien direct dans la mâchoire. Il est sonné, il recule de quelques pas. La foule se densifie, la foule s'agite. Ils frappent dans leurs mains, ils sifflent, ils apprécient le spectacle. De nulle part, une barre de bois vole dans les airs pour atterrir aux pieds de Zorg. Leona réagit aussitôt, elle se précipite sur le mur derrière elle et décroche un bâton de combat à la taille de sa sœur. Elle le lance à Lexa qui rattrape l'objet avec aisance.

Cette dernière tourne sur la piste. Avec Zorg, ils se défient du regard, ils jouent avec leurs bâtons, le faisant tournoyer autour de leur corps. Et puis l'attaque éclair de Lexa surprit Zorg. Il pare les coups en reculant, il se défile à la limite du ring et se replace. Il calme le jeu mais rien n'y fait, il est assailli de coups. Il répond comme il peut. Le combat est rude mais il finit à terre, le visage en sang et le corps tuméfié.

Lexa fait tourner son bâton autour de son épaule. Elle sourit presque. Elle balaye la foule des yeux. Elle défie les gardes et les guerriers. Un volontaire passe la corde. Le combat reprend. L'homme est plus agile et moins costaud que le grand Zorg. Il maitrise l'art de l'esquive, il est malicieux mais il prend des coups sans pouvoir en rendre. Lexa s'applique devant sa détermination mais il est rapidement mis hors service.

La rumeur des combats à circuler vite dans le Palais et la foule est plus dense sous le dôme. L'air est brûlant et le bruit des cris d'encouragement résonne. Les deux petits Princes sont arrivés en courant auprès de leur mère et bondissent de joie. Voir leur Tante Lexa combattre était un rêve d'enfant qui se réalise pour eux. Clarke s'inquiète autant qu'elle est fascinée par la force de sa compagne. Elle l'a déjà vu combattre et remarque la différence. Elle est plus forte, plus agile, plus rapide. Elle semble anticiper plus que de raison les attaques adverses.

Puis un troisième homme se dresse face à elle. C'est une montagne. Lexa prend quelques coups, elle crache du sang noir. La foule retient son souffle. Elle sourit. « Enfin un peu de difficultés » pense-t-elle. Pourtant en quelques minutes, elle se retrouve à terre. Il va l'assommer mais elle glisse au sol, elle se contorsionne et frappe à la cheville. Il s'effondre lourdement sur le sol dans un nuage de poussière. Elle commence à voir plus nettement les faiblesses de ses adversaires. Avec la montagne il fallait user de coups bas mais elle finit par l'évincer.

Lilyana enrage, le meilleur de ses guerriers est à terre, suffocant. Mais elle s'avoue volontiers que sa sœur est forte et maitrise l'art du combat au corps à corps parfaitement.

Deux jeunes de la Garde de Nuit, très entrainés et futés, voulant certainement faire les malins, franchissent la corde. Voyant sa grande sœur tiqué, Lexa d'un signe de la main, lui signifie de laisser faire. Elle respire profondément pour retrouver son souffle. Ils attaquent en vitesse. Sans bouger de sa place, elle les fait danser en esquivant chacun des coups. Leurs attaquent ne sont pas brutales comme celles des guerriers précédents, elles sont plus maitrisées et plus tactiques. C'est un art de combattre qui descend des arts martiaux. Lexa s'adapte et les maitrises en souplesse. Elle pare les coups et dans la foulé, elle en donne. Ses coups sont lourd et violent, les deux jeunes de la Garde de Nuit repasse la corde bien amoché et peu fier.

Lilyana n'en peut plus. Elle retient le prochain volontaire par le bras et passe la corde à sa place. La foule se tait, le silence résonne d'un seul coup.

_ Tu n'es pas sérieuse Lil ? Lance Lexa à l'autre bout du ring.

_ Oh que si petite sœur ! Répond-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Clarke et Leona échangent des regards mi inquiets mi stupéfaits.

Lilyana et Lex se fixent, se tournent autour. Lil décide de ramasser l'un des bâtons d'entrainement au sol et le fait tourner pour s'échauffer Lexa s'empare de l'autre arme en bois et essuie la sueur sur son front. Puis des pas rapide, de la poussière et des bruits de bois qui s'entrechoque à toute allure et en tous sens. Dans un ballet violent, les deux femmes s'affrontent sans ménagement. Les coups s'enchainent, ils sont violents et rapides. Le bois souffre. C'est l'ainé qui attaque mais la benjamine pare impeccablement à chaque fois. Elles relèvent toute deux le défi et la première touche est pour Lexa alors qu'elle était en défense. Le jeu se calme. Lilyana se concentre puis attaque, une parade de Lexa mais trop tard, la deuxième touche est pour l'Ainé. Un partout. Lexa se replace et réfléchit. Son instinct ne suffit plus face à cet adversaire. Il va falloir être plus stratège que face aux brutes qu'elle a combattu juste avant.

Le combat continu. La foule retient sous souffle dès que l'une prend le dessus. Puis les encouragements en tous sens volent dans l'arène. La fluidité et la beauté du combat s'empare d'eux. Jamais de mémoire de Glassdomien on avait vu un tel combat. La tunique longue de Lil vole dans les airs, les corps dansent ensemble en une brutale chorégraphie. L'Art de la guerre et du combat brut, voilà un spectacle époustouflant que leur offre les deux Reines.

Quand un autre coup fait mouche, la foule hurle. Les petits jumeaux sont émerveillés même si Galadriel semble souffrir à chaque coup porté. Il semble plus empathique que son frère. Clarke est sous le choc. Lexa revient à égalité à chaque fois. Elle redouble d'habilité et peut enfin pressentir les mouvements de sa sœur. Elle a assimilé sa technique et voit une faille. Elle attend l'attaque, elle pare et prend le dessus. Son bâton atteint l'abdomen de Lil qui tousse et reprend son souffle. Elle écarquille les yeux, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas combattu un adversaire à sa hauteur. Lexa ne retient plus ses coups, Lilyana non plus. Les bâtons se brisent en mille morceaux sous la violence de la dernière attaque. Le combat n'est pas fini pour autant. Il continu à mains nues.

Tout en esquive et en parades, les deux sœurs sont égales, aucun coup n'atteint son but. Mélange de combat de rue et d'art martiaux ancestraux, le combat prend une autre dimension.

Une manière, finalement banale, de se retrouver pour ses deux sœurs, Reines Guerrières, Reines de Royaume dans un monde cruel. Leurs visages affichent autant de défiance que de bonheur. Face à face, elles apprennent à se connaître. Séparées depuis de longues années, portant le même pouvoir, elles apprennent l'une de l'autre à chaque coup porté et chaque esquive réalisée.

Ni l'une ni l'autre n'arrivent à prendre réellement le dessus. Lilyana admire ce qu'elle est devenue. Lexa admire sa sœur, elle devient fière de ses origines. Elles se sentent enfin mieux après ce combat impressionnant.

A bout de souffle et d'idées, le combat prend fin dans une étreinte fraternelle sous les hurlements de la foule, fière de leurs Reines. Clarke se précipite vers Lexa pour examiner ses blessures, son visage et ses mains sont tuméfiés et recouverte de sang mais Lexa ne la laisse pas faire tout de suite. En premier elle la serre contre elle et l'embrasse presque brutalement, encore sous le coup du feu hardent de l'adrénaline dans ses veines. Clarke surprise, se laisse pourtant faire, en public. La foule est surexcité par les combats et flattent la Reine. La foule n'a que faire de ce baisé, seul Galadriel les regarde avec le sourire. Leona a pris Ezéquiel sur ses épaules et se mêle à la foule autour de Lilyana. Clarke ferme alors les yeux et répond avec fougue au baiser de Lexa. Elle veut lui dire combien elle l'admire et la trouve superbe. Elle veut lui dire combien elle l'aime, combien elle est la femme parfaite. Combien tout ça la bouleverse.

Les deux femmes s'étreignent longuement puis la foule et la joie se dissipe peu à peu. Lilyana prend congé, le Haut Conseil l'attend déjà, tampi pour son apparence mêlée de sang et de poussière. Les jumeaux retournent auprès des Maitres. Leona s'échappe pour voir Hilow entre deux rondes mais avant elles ordonne à Clarke et Lexa de monter à la tour, se reposer et se préparer pour la Cérémonie de ce soir.

Une fois seules dans la chambre de Lexa. Elles remarquent les tenues officielles pour le soir. Les affaires de Clarke sont là aussi, transféré de sa chambre. Long manteau grounder et poignard était les seuls choses qu'elle détenait. Lexa le remarque et caresse du bout des doigts la lame de l'arme blanche qui était à elle. Clarke reste en retrait mais ose enfin parler.

_ Lexa je… (son émotion lui coupe la voix) Je n'aurais jamais pensé aimé et souffrir à ce point… je n'aurais jamais pensé te retrouver … en vie… (elle se jette enfin dans ses bras) Tu m'as tellement manquée... c'est un miracle... je t'ai vu mourir dans mes bras… et c'est …

Lexa la serre dans ses bras et lui caresse les cheveux pour calmer ses crises de larmes.

_ Clarke je suis là maintenant et je ne vais plus nulle part sans toi.

_ Il faut qu'on rentre à Polis. Tout le monde est en danger là-bas.

_ J'en suis consciente mon Ange. Laissons mes sœurs célébrer mon retour et demain nous prendrons des décisions. Moi aussi j'aimerai arrêter le temps ici et maintenant.

Elles s'embrassent tendrement. Elles se dirigent dans la salle de bain. L'eau chaude envahit de vapeurs la pièce aux murs de pierre et de miroirs. Les vêtements tombent au sol. La Blonde prend soin de sa combattante. Elle nettoie et soigne ses blessures. Lexa la laisse faire. Ensuite elles se glissent ensemble dans l'immense baignoire de marbre poli. Elles y passent du temps. Elles s'aiment doucement et simplement. Leurs gestes sont lents et tendres. Elles prennent le temps de se retrouver. Dans ces moments, il n'y a plus qu'elles deux qui compte.

La nuit est tombée sur le Royaume de Glassdom, les Astres sont présents dans le ciel au milieu des Montagnes et le Palais est illuminé de lueurs émanant des chacun des dômes. La salle des Trônes est remplie mais pas bondé. Des consignes ont été données. Les citoyens sont moins nombreux que la veille. Les Gardes sont agités et bruyant, ils parlent des combats de l'après-midi. Les Moines sont sages, les apprentis aussi. Les Maitres sont inquiets, comme Clarke ils préfèrent les faits aux traditions. Ils ont d'autres affaires plus urgentes en cours, au sous-sol.

Les grandes portes en bois s'ouvrent avec fracas, Lilyana et Leona entrent et marchent jusqu'à l'estrade, ensuite elles vont s'assoir sur leurs trônes respectifs. Les deux petits Princes les suivent et s'installent sur le côté gauche de Leona, sur deux trônes de bois à leurs tailles. Ils sont fiers, le regard droit et l'air victorieux. C'est la première fois qu'ils siègent sur l'estrade, d'ordinaire ils se tiennent debout, droit comme des i aux côtés de leur mère.

Le Moine reprend quelques récits puis Lilyana se lève et prend la parole.

_ Hier nous célébrions le Retour de ma Sœur bien aimé. Elle est Reine à nos côtés à présent. Hier fut éprouvant mais aujourd'hui le calme est revenu. Aujourd'hui nous accueillons ma sœur, votre Reine et sa compagne, unis par les étoiles elles-mêmes. La famille royale s'agrandit, nos prédictions se sont réalisées et notre savoir sacré nous guide toujours.

La foule marmonne et les portes s'ouvrent de nouveau. Lexa et Clarke, somptueuses dans leurs tuniques de Cérémonie, avancent ensemble sur le tapis rouge jusqu'à l'estrade. Clarke tremble presque alors Lexa lui prend délicatement la main. Lexa se sent plus fière que jamais. Elle laisse Clarke prendre place sur ce tout nouveau trône fait pour elle et s'installe à son tour. Clarke frisonne, elle sent la main de Lexa se poser sur la sienne et tout va bien, elle n'a besoin de rien d'autre. Lexa regarde ses sœurs. L'instant est solennel et historique. Les règles changent. Les Reines sont réunies, la prochaine génération est en marche, les prédictions sont encore nombreuses, les secrets encore cachés mais le changement peut commencer.

Lilyana et Leona ont aussi d'autres plans en tête et n'écoutent plus vraiment les paroles des Moines qui respectent des traditions désuètes mais nécessaire au peuple. Lexa et Clarke sont Reines à leur tour. Au milieu de la nuit, la Cérémonie prend fin.

En secret Lilyana part rejoindre un membre du Grand Conseil dans ses appartements. En toute discrétion Leona rejoint Hilow dans des recoins cachés du Palais. En toute liberté Lexa emmène Clarke au sommet de la tour. Elles sont seules, elles décident de monter voir les étoiles sous le dôme. Elles s'endorment l'une contre l'autre sous la bienveillance des astres de la nuit.

Chap 10 Final / Glassdome et Polis

Le lendemain matin, la famille royale se retrouve. L'ambiance à changer. L'heure n'est plus aux festivités mais aux révélations et décisions. Le petit déjeuné se prend dans un calme relatif puis en fin de repas, Lilyana annonce :

_ Lexa, Clarke, il est temps pour vous de savoir ce que cache réellement Glassdom.

_ Moi je sais déjà, chuchote Lexa. Enfin j'ai des souvenirs du sous-sol…

_ De quoi parlez-vous ? interrompt Clarke.

_ Glassdom a été bâti sur une structure déjà existante et très particulière. Afin de la protéger nous avons construit la ville par-dessus et creusé la montagne.

Clarke fait mine de ne rien comprendre et insiste du regard pour en savoir plus.

_ Cette structure date de l'Ancien Monde, peut-être même plus encore. C'est un engin intact et en état de marche. Il est conditionné pour une mission bien précise.

_ Je ne comprends toujours rien ! Ajoute Clarke

_ Nous allons te montrer. Répond Leona.

Les quatre femmes, les quatre Reines traversent le Palais sur leur chemin les Moines s'inclinent. Par une porte dérobée de la salle des Trônes, elles accèdent à un escalier de pierre qui descend profondément dans le sol. Alors que le Palais composé de haut bâtiment et surplombé de dômes de verre tendent vers le ciel, Clarke à maintenant l'impression de pénétrer dans un tout autre univers. L'escalier de pierre laisse place à des marche métalliques. Les murs de granite rugueux se transforment en parois lisse et grise. La chaleur de la pierre sous les rayons brulant du soleil du désert disparait et l'air est soudain froid et stérile.

Elle sent la profondeur des lieux l'étouffé. Elle n'est pas claustrophobe loin de là sinon elle n'aurait pas supporter la vie sur L'Arche. Mais la boite de conserve flottait dans l'espace, l'impression de grandeur était toujours là, à l'extérieur. Alors que dans ce couloir qui la mène au plus profond de la terre sous la Montagne, elle angoisse. Comme l'impression de s'enterrer vivant. Elle sent la main de Lexa serrer soudain la sienne, elle se détend un peu.

La Reine Lil, d'un geste de la main, ouvre les lourdes portes métalliques d'un sasse. Elles pénètrent à l'intérieur après quelques instants et des voyants vert qui se mettent à clignoter, elles entrent dans un hall immense. Mur et sol gris, métallique, froid et aseptisé. Néons aveuglant au plafond, tracé directionnel de couleur au sol, portes sécurisé, digicode à l'entrée et parois vitrées, accès à d'autres étages par des escalier avec rambardes en métal. Pendant un instant Clarke à l'étrange impression d'être de retour sur l'Arche Lexa ressent son émotion et ne lâche pas sa main.

Elles croisent quelques Maitres du savoir. Leurs longues tuniques sable et brune ont disparu. Clarke se rend compte qu'elles dissimulaient des blouses blanches ou bleu clair. Les Maitres sont des ingénieurs, chercheurs, médecins, biologistes… ce sont tous des scientifiques et depuis le cataclysme ils sont restés là et ont enseigné leur savoir aux futures générations. Voilà ce que cachait la Géométrie Sacrée tatoué sur le corps de tous les membres du conseil. Une haute technologie conversée à l'abri des catastrophes terrestres.

Lexa et Clarke suivent les sœurs au travers les couloirs de l'engin. Impossible de donner une estimation des dimensions, Clarke est perdue, elle a plein de questions qui lui traversent la tête mais pour l'instant elle ne dit rien.

_ Voilà le post médical principal. Clarke je pense que tu te demandes comment nous avons ramené Lexa ?

Elle hoche la tête. Elles pénètrent dans une immense pièce, séparé en plusieurs par des parois de verre opaque. Certains Maitres et Comtesses sont présent, afféré au-dessus de console, de microscope et d'ordinateur. Leona se dirige vers un endroit en particulier. Au milieu un tube de verre relié à des machines complexes. Le tube est assez volumineux pour y allonger un homme. La surface est garnie de capteurs, des tubes en tout genre dépassent et atteignent des réservent d'oxygène, de sang et d'autres substances, eux même relié à toutes sortes de moniteurs.

Clarke n'en croit pas ses yeux. Cette technologie est bien plus avancée que ce qu'elle ne devrait.

_ Maintenant tu comprends ? Le peuple croit en nous, nos dons sont vrais et les Moines maintiennent la paix à Glassdom mais les Maitres et les Comtesses sont tous des génies scientifiques. Ils se transmettent le savoir sur ces machines et leurs fonctionnements depuis que la guerre à éclater et tout réduit en cendre.

_ Mais au final qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un abri à tout épreuve pour survivre ? combien de personne peut-il contenir ? Comment…

_ Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça Clarke.

Elles poursuivent leur découverte, elles traversent de nombreux couloirs étroits, elles prennent deux ascenseurs pour enfin déboucher dans une salle immense. L'ascenseur, dans un cylindre en plexiglass, est au beau milieu de ce qui semble être une salle de contrôle. Les trois quarts de la salle sont vitrés mais des lourds panneaux en métal blindé bouchent la vue. De toute façon il n'y aurait eu que de la terre et de la roche à voir à cinquante mètres des parois. La salle est composée de nombreux poste de travail monté sur estrade. L'agencement est simple et efficace. Les postes sont composés d'ordinateur complexes au composant et câbles insérée dans une structure en plastique parfois transparente, de clavier, d'écran de toutes tailles, de tablettes tactiles, d'écran radar, de jauge et de calculateur.

Leona s'installe dans le siège du poste principal, trônant plus haut que les autres au milieu de la salle.

_ Voici la salle de commandement ! Impressionnant ?!

_ Oui très… répond Clarke distraitement, absorbée par l'ensemble de la mécanique.

Toute le complexe semble être en mode veille, les écrans sont noirs et seuls des petites diodes parsème la salle de lumière. L'éclairage principale venant des néons près de l'ascenseur et ceux près de certains postes de contrôle. Mais la salle est plongée dans une quasi obscurité, si ce n'est un panneau électrique sur l'une des parois non vitrées. Clarke s'approche.

Elle distingue clairement le panneau au composant multiples, elle observe les écrans où des suites d'équation et de lignes de code défilent à toute allure. Elle observe le radar qui clignote et les jauge de taux de radiations qui donnent des indications sur toutes la surface du globe. Elle note les relevés de l'atmosphère terrestres et les autres relevés télémétriques indiqués en temps réel. Elle est impressionnée. Elle frôle le clavier digital du bout des doigts et s'immobilise soudain. Elle le voit enfin, le petit écran noir avec les chiffres rouges qui défilent dessus. Automatique et régulier. Emettant un petit clic toutes les secondes. C'est un compte à rebours. Il est lancé depuis des centaines d'années semblerait-il. Et le décompte touche à sa fin. 00 :000 :000 :000: 069 : 072 : 628 :085

Clarke est autant fascinée qu'apeurée. Elle prend conscience de tout ce que cela implique. Elle rejoint Lexa en pleine contemplation devant un panneau de verre où se reflète un hologramme. Un agacement de calculs et d'équations complexes flottent dans l'air, autour d'une terre miniature et de notre galaxie. Puis des trajectoires s'animent et filent au travers de l'espace. Les calculs défilent et s'amplifie pour finalement laisser place à l'image d'une petite étoile autour de laquelle gravitent quelques planètes. Cette galaxie en particulier fait l'objet d'un zoom, puis l'image d'une planète en particulier apparait. Les équations reprennent plus de place pour finalement s'évanouir dans les airs et l'enregistrement reprend depuis le début.

Clarke n'ose toujours pas y croire et songe qu'elle aimerait réellement avoir Raven et Monty avec elle à ce moment-là. Eux serait complément fou et existé d'une telle découverte. Lexa reste muette. Cette planète, elle la reconnait, elle l'a vu dans son rêve juste avant de reprendre conscience. Elle essaie de faire appel à sa raison mais ses nouvelles capacités commencent à la troubler. Tout son rêve lui revient parfaitement en mémoire. L'image de Clarke lui disant de se réveiller, de se souvenir, de faire confiance et de croire qu'il y a une solution. Une vision. Voilà ce qu'était ce rêve. Elle prend conscience de son pouvoir naissant. Lilyana la sort de ses pensées.

_ Oui Clarke, c'est une navette. Construite avant l'apocalypse, en parallèle du projet A.L.I.E sur la Station 13. La Nasa, en toute discrétion, a réalisé l'ultime rêve de l'Homme du 20ème siècle.

_ Oh attendez, avant les bombardements causés par A.L.I.E, la technologie n'était pas aussi évoluée voyons… il y a autre chose.

_ Tu veux vraiment en parler maintenant ?

_ Non j'avoue que c'est déjà beaucoup.

_ Les Puissants de l'Anciens Monde avaient beaucoup de secrets pour leur peuple.

_ Ça n'a pas changé on dirait. Marmonne Clarke puis elle reprend à haute voix. Alors c'est un vaisseau ? C'est complètement dingue ! Quel capacité-t-il ? Combien de gens peuvent embraquer ? Ou vas-il ? Comment…

_ C'est compliqué Clarke. On peut embraquer des centaines de personnes…

_ Mais jamais tous ceux qui vivent à l'heure actuelle ?

_ Non malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas sauver tous ceux qui reste mais il y a une autre solution. Nous sauverons l'humanité.

_ Et le décompte, en temps réelle ça fait quoi ? J'ai peur de ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

_ Il nous reste un peu plus de deux mois.

_ C'est bien ça … mon Dieu.

Clarke respire profondément pour ne pas paniquer. Elle voit Lexa qui tourne en rond depuis quelques minutes avec une tablette entre les main. Le plan du vaisseau dans son intégralité est à l'image. Lexa tourne et retourne le schéma en tous sens et commence à comprendre. Plus elle passe de temps dans cette salle de contrôle plus son don lui révèle tout ce qu'elle veut savoir. Elle comprend maintenant toute la mécanique et son but. Elle veut repartir à Polis très vite et rapatrié le plus de monde possible.

Elles finissent la visite. L'étendu du vaisseau est immense. Des labos par centaines, des quartiers sous haute sécurité, des salles des machines complexes et inaccessible en entier, des étages de dortoirs et d'espace de vie.

Clarke est septique, tout ce qui l'entoure la dépasse, elle pensait que son Peuple était le plus évolué face aux grounders ou même aux hommes du MontWeather. Elle se demande comment les ingénieurs de l'Ancien Monde ont pu construire un tel engin. Son Arche, les stations spatiales les plus avancé, réunifié pour la survie dans l'espace, lui semble être un vieux joué cassé à côté de ce vaisseau.

Elles remontent enfin à la surface, on leur sert à manger dans la grande salle de réunion mais les Membres du Conseil se pressent déjà à la porte avec nombre de document dans les bras.

Après une heure de débat et de discussion, après avoir même haussé le ton, les ordres du jour sont résolus et tous les membres se sont mis d'accord.

Ensuite il était question de répondre à Clarke. Il était question de savoir comment cet engin marche. Un jeune Maitre très doué pris le temps d'expliquer les rouages complexes de la machine ainsi que la simplicité du résultat. Le vaisseau est autoprogrammé depuis des siècles. Le compte à rebours est enclenché et quand la Terre se reformera dans un gigantesque cataclysme, le vaisseau sera propulsé vers sa destination. C'est automatique. Quand les radars du vaisseau détecteront l'imminence de l'explosion du volcan sous la montagne, les machines donneront l'impulsions en plus pour nous donner la bonne trajectoire. Ensuite c'est les principes de la science qui ferront le reste. L'accélération exponentiel de notre vitesse dans l'espace nous conduira en quelques dizaines d'année vers la galaxie du Proximor III.

Clarke a le cerveau au bord de l'implosion. Elle se masse les tempes.

Comment sauver le plus de monde possible ? Comment faire le tri ? Comment ne pas se détester de fuir ?

Une Comtesse lui répond. La liste des passagers est déjà en cours. Les Maitres du savoir et les Comtesses bien sûr, ainsi que leurs apprentis, sont inscrit d'office. La Famille Royale au complet et quelques privilégiés, proche de la Famille. Une sélection des membres de Garde a été entrainé pour la sécurité à bord et familiarisé avec les équipements. Quant au peuple et aux moines, ils ne partiront pas.

Clarke commence à s'offusquer, prétendant qu'il y a bien assez de place dans cet engin. La comtesse nommé Valderia tente de la calmer. Il est impossible de faire face aux réactions d'un peuple ignorant dans une telle situation. Nous ne prendrons pas le risque d'embarquer avec des personnes non expérimentées. Mais tous les citoyens, grâce aux légendes et prédictions entretenus par les Moines, sont conscient que la fin du Monde approche et pourtant ils ne paniquent pas. Ils ont tous subit un examen médical. Ils sont tous répertorié dans une base de données ADN. Ils seront tous clonés une fois en sécurité. Ils auront tous fait le sacrifice d'une vie pour permettre la renaissance ailleurs. Pendant le voyage certain seront mis en incubateur et seront mature à l'arrivée pour entreprendre la colonisation.

Clarke qui s'était levé pour protester, ne tient désormais plus sur ses jambes. Lexa qui n'est jamais bien loin d'elle, l'aide à se rassoir.

Que va-t-il advenir des autres peuples ?

Lexa reste calme mais demande la permission de partir, de rejoindre Polis et de revenir avec qui voudra bien la suivre et croire en cette solution. Elle exige que le Peuple du Ciel et que ceux, de son peuple en qui elle a encore confiance, soit inscrit sur la liste. Elle exige de pouvoir faire entrer ses grounders dans les bases de données ADN. La Reine accepte.

Une équipe sera monté pour les conduire jusqu'à la frontière puis pour les protéger dans l'autre Royaume jusqu'à Polis. Lexa est satisfaite. Clarke lui sourit, elle a pensé à inclure son peuple dans la transaction. Elle veut sauver sa mère Abby, Kane, Octavia, Raven, Jasper, Monty, Bell, Harper et les autres. Le temps presse, elle veut partir dès le lendemain et revenir avant que les nuages nucléaires ne les atteignent.

Clarke ne réagit plus. Regard vide, épaule tombante et bras ballants. Elle pense qu'ainsi notre Mère la Terre va réellement exploser et balayer de la surface toutes formes d'être vivant. L'Humain a donc bel et bien assassiné sa propre Mère. Empoisonnée à petit feu au fil des siècles de soi-disant évolution. Alors il va falloir partir pour de bon pour survivre. Cette lutte acharnée pour la survie qui lui colle à la peau et dont elle n'arrive pas à se débarrasser. Elle est née dans l'espace, elle a atterri avec fracas sur Terre pour se battre de toutes ses forces et maintenant il faudrait repartir encore plus loin au milieu des étoiles. Son sang se glace. Comment garder toute sa raison avec toutes ces nouvelles découvertes. Des milliers de questions techniques et éthiques lui chamboulent l'esprit mais elle reste muette. Elle attrape la bouteille d'alcool de fruit et boit quelques gorgées sous l'œil amusé de Leona. Mais la sensation ne fait pas diminuer le poids de la vérité qui l'assomme. Finalement après quelques instants, elle questionne encore les Maitres et les Comtesses, Les Ingénieurs et les biologistes, les Chercheurs et les Médecins. Elle organise ses pensées en vue de tout rapporter correctement à Raven , sa mère et tout son peuple.

Lexa remarque une chose dans l'agitation de la réunion du Conseil, une comtesse s'approche de sa Sœur Lilyana et lui chuchote à l'oreille. Un sourire éphémère s'inscrit sur ses lèvres lorsque la main de la comtesse se pose sur son épaule. Lexa détourne le regard mais son lien avec ses sœurs est incontrôlable encore alors elle ressent soudain quelque chose. Elle comprend.

Lilyana met fin au conseil. Clarke rejoint Lexa dans leur chambre, elle avait encore parlé quelques minutes avec un maitre, totalement abasourdi par toutes ces révélations. Cela fait beaucoup trop de chose en si peu de jour. Elle est épuisée. Mentalement épuisé.

Lexa a fait porter leur diné dans leur chambre et ensemble elles reprennent des forces. Elles discutent du départ de demain. Elles se regardent dans les yeux et y trouvent la confiance et l'espoir qu'elles cherchaient. Ensemble elles se couchent et profitent de ces moments à deux. Consciente que demain matin la lutte pour la survie reprendra de plus belle.

Lexa fait preuve d'une grande tendresse. Son énergie débordante s'est atténuée avec l'éprouvante journée qu'elle viennent de passer. Elle se couche près de Clarke, l'enlace et caresse ses cheveux, entortillant ses doigts dans les boucles blondes.

Sous les draps, Clarke relève sa chemise de soie et entrelace ses jambes à celles de Lexa. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre elle et glisse sa main le long de son ventre. Demain il faudra repartir. Ce soir Clarke profite de ces moments avec elle. Parfois elle a encore du mal à y croire, alors elle la serre encore plus fort contre elle. Elle retient sa respiration. Elle écoute son cœur battre. Lexa sent le trouble qui s'empare de sa femme et la force à relever la tête. Les yeux dans les yeux, sans dire un mot, elles se jurent que tout ira bien, tant qu'elles sont ensemble. Le réconfort et la détermination dans ses yeux, soulage Clarke très vite l'angoisse passe et l'envie reviens. Lexa l'embrasse tendrement sur le front, Clarke se relève légèrement et s'empare de ses lèvres. Lexa ne bouge pas mais elle répond au baiser. Elle sent une vague de chaleur émanant de Clarke. Elle sent ses mains glisser sur la soie de sa chemise de nuit. Elle sent sa peau se dénuder sous les draps, elle laisse Clarke faire. Elles s'embrassent plus passionnément de secondes en secondes. L'embrasement soudain de Clarke est contagieux, Lexa ne peut s'empêcher de balader, elle aussi, ses mains et ses lèvres sur le corps de son amante. Sous les draps les corps sont nus. Sous les néons bleus, les draps blancs ondulent tels des vagues. Les deux jeunes femmes se murmurent combien elles s'aiment et se le prouvent.

Pendant la nuit Clarke se réveille, son esprit assaillit de questions. Cette technologie au sous-sol n'est pas celle du 20ème siècle. Avant les bombes, la science n'en était pas là. Clarke en est persuadé même si les secrets d'état étaient bien réels, il y a autre chose. La Théorie des Anciens Astronautes lui revient en mémoire. Un vieux livre dans les archives de L'Arche.

 _La_ _théorie des anciens astronautes_ _, ou_ _néo-évhémérisme_ _, est une spéculation_ _ufologique_ _selon laquelle les anciennes civilisations ont été en contact avec des « visiteurs »_ _extraterrestres_ _venus apporter sur la_ _Terre_ _le savoir dans les domaines de l'_ _écriture_ _, de l'_ _architecture_ _, de l'_ _agriculture_ _, des_ _mathématiques_ _, de l'_ _astronomie_ _et de la médecine._

Clarke accepte l'hypothèse avec calme et observe Lexa dormir tout contre elle. Elle commence à comprendre que ce vaisseau est là depuis bien longtemps, que les meilleurs scientifiques l'étudient et qu'ils ont probablement sortis des inventions technologiques de ses mécanismes. Les avancés du 20ème siècle avaient pour point de départ Le STELLAR Millénium. Les scientifiques ont survécu au cataclysme qui n'a pas touché cette région du globe et les survivants ont construit la citée à même la roche pour le protéger, aidé par une famille de femme clairvoyantes devenue Reine toutes puissantes. Mais leurs dons leur ont permis de ne pas être dépasser et de mener la mission à bien. La mission ultime de quitter la Terre pour de bon.

Clarke comprend alors le poids qui pèse sur les épaules des deux Reines, Ainé et Cadette, tous ses secrets autour d'elles, toutes ces prédictions, tous ces tatouages schématisés et tous ces miracles.

A l'aube les Reines donnent des ordres, et tous s'exécutent. Depuis plusieurs jours, une équipe a eu pour mission de préparer des véhicules pour une sortie dangereuse. Ravitaillement, équipement, défenses, armes lourdes, matériel mécanique et médicales nécessaires, tout est prêts. Pendant que le bras droit de Lilyana effectue une dernière vérification, La Reine réunit l'équipe qui partira pour revoir les ordres de mission. Elle est pourtant simple : escorter Lexa et Clarke jusqu'à Polis et revenir.

Lilyana prend énormément sur elle pour ne pas annuler purement et simplement cette mission. Revoir sa sœur partir pour les territoires Trikru l'angoisse. Elle a l'impression de la revoir partir comme quand elles étaient enfant.

Lexa et Clarke, les rejoignent pendant la mission. Elles avaient eu du mal à quitter la douce étreinte des draps de soie. Elles ont revêtu leurs tenus de combats : pantalon renforcé, bottes montantes, pull et manteau long avec sa traditionnelle épaulière et autres renforts. Confectionnés par les tisseuses de Glassdom, ses manteaux sont sublimes, d'un beau cuir brun et beige et scintillant de métal neuf. Ils ont des cuirasses de protection plus épaisses dans le dos et sur les avant-bras, intérieur réversible noir, liens en métal et en cuir, capuche large avec cache-nez spécialement conçu pour respirer en milieu hostiles. Lexa et Clarke en sont plutôt contente. Clarke porte un holster et une arme à feu. Lexa porte un sabre dans son étuis fixé dans le dos et le poignard que Clarke avait soigneusement conservé. Aux poignets, elles ont enfilé un brassard avec l'équipement de survie minimal : seringue d'adrénaline, antidote universel, booster d'organisme, capsule d'oxygène, traçage GPS, radio communication à courte portée.

C'est Hilow qui leur apporté les tenus et matériel. Il a rejoint, lui aussi, la réunion mais s'est mis à l'écart.

Quand Lilyana en a fini avec les instructions principales, elle s'écarte du groupe avec le Chef de cette section. Il sera le second de Lexa, son bras droit et son garde du corps. Il a passé la nuit avec un Maitre du Savoir qui la briefé sur l'itinéraire et les conditions atmosphériques qu'ils vont rencontrer. Quand ils se mettent à l'écart, Hilow intervient

_ Pardonnez-moi Votre Altesse. J'aimerai me porter volontaire pour cette mission.

Leona en reste muette. Il la regarde du coin de l'œil. Elle comprend. Sa sœur ne la laissera pas repartir au-delà de la frontière même si elle la suppliait, alors Hilow veut veiller sur elles à sa place.

_ Pourquoi voudrais-tu donc être volontaire ? Tu es Garde de Nuit, lié au Palais et dévoué à sa protection. Je ne peux pas t'envoyer au-delà des murs de notre Citée.

_ Je le sais votre Altesse. Mais ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est temps de jouer les meilleurs atouts, de laisser dernière nous les veilles coutumes et d'entreprendre réellement de changer les choses ?

Lilyana reste sans voix, immobile devant les propos et le ton du jeune garde. Il poursuit.

_ Votre Altesse, j'ai, ces derniers jours, veillé sur la Fille du Ciel et j'aimerai continuer. Je sais combien notre avenir est fragile et je veux vous apporter tout mon soutien. Laissez-moi les accompagner.

_ Leona, entame La Reine Ainée, c'est ton ami après tout, qu'en penses-tu ? C'est toi qui l'avait chargé de cette mission envers Clarke, à toi de décider.

Leona reste muette encore une fois et cherche désespérément le regard de Hilow qui, tête baissée, ne lui accorde pas. Elle met de côté de la peur qu'elle ressent à le voir partir.

_ Eh bien oui, j'ai toute confiance en lui, c'est un très bon élément de la Garde… S'il veut … poursuivre cette mission de lui-même … et bien soit, qu'il parte.

Elle prend sur elle et termine sa phrase en marmonnant entre ses dents. Elle est folle de rage qu'il ne lui en ait pas parlé avant et qu'il la mette sur le fait accomplit devant ses sœurs. Hilow est un peu déçut, une partie de lui aurait aimé qu'elle le retienne mais il comprend, aucune faiblesse de doit transparaitre. Alors que l'agitation des préparatifs autour d'eux reprend de plus belle, Hilow et Leona croisent enfin leur regard. C'est un éclair d'orage que reçoit Hilow, c'est un « excuse-moi » qu'il prononce sans mot vers Leona.

_ Mais tu es fou ? Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

_ Leo je… Je sais que tu voulais les accompagner mais que tu ne peux pas alors… laisse-moi prendre ta place, tu sais à quel point je tiens à toi et je ne laisserai absolument rien leur arriver. Je tiens à tes sœurs autant que tu tiens à elle. Je les protègerais et te jure de revenir avec elle.

_ Je sais Hilow, je n'ai confiance qu'en toi… mais…

Un Maitre du Savoir, âgé et boitillant fait irruption dans la salle. Il vient à la hauteur de la Reine et lui chuchote à l'oreille. Quelques instants plus tard Lilyana convoque Clarke auprès d'elle.

_ Clarke, nous avons besoin que tu descendes au Labo avant de partir pour Polis. Tous les individus inscrit pour le départ du Stellar doivent aussi être recensé dans la base de données ADN au cas où… tu comprends ?

_ Hum toujours charmant ses petites discussions avec vous, au cas où je meurs pendant notre petite expédition vers Polis ? OK très bien je descends me faire recenser ! Sarcastique, Clarke répond mais ne bouge pas d'un centimètre.

_ Ecoute je sais ce que tu penses, tu doutes encore de notre possibilité de survie. Tu penses même qu'il y a une chance pour que ce vaisseau ne décolle pas du tout, que tout ça soit une arnaque mais il reste l'espoir et la confiance. Fais-moi confiance. Cette base de données c'est la survie de l'Humanité. Tous les individus vivants aujourd'hui pourrons renaitre. Et tu es importante, Fille du Ciel, tu es l'un des échantillons de vie les plus important.

Clarke consent enfin à descendre au sous-sol avec le vieux Maitre aux cheveux gris. Quand il enlève sa toge, ses vieux tatouages sombres apparaissent après le revers des manches de sa blouse blanche. Son sourire figé et ses yeux exorbité lui donne un air un peu fou mais quand il parle, l'on ressent de la sagesse et de la tranquillité.

Pendant plus d'une heure, Clarke passe un tas d'examens, elle s'allonge en chemise médical dans plusieurs appareil style scanner i.r.m et autres mécaniques évolué et bien plus efficace que tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Quand elle pose des questions sur le fonctionnement ou l'utilité de tel ou tel manipulation, machines ou examens, le Maitre Haïro lui répond calmement et précisément, sans jamais quitter des yeux ses écrans de contrôle sur les fonctions vitales de Clarke. Après quelques moments qu'elle aurait cru douloureux mais qui au final se sont révélé simple, Clarke a fait don de son ADN et de tous ses marqueurs individuels nécessaires pour la placer dans la base de données de l'Humanité.

Elle file rejoindre la surface pour le grand départ.

Dans la cour du Palais, face aux immenses portes de la muraille de pierre, l'équipe est fin prête. Les véhicules chargé et blindé ont déjà les moteurs qui chauffent, le soleil au zénith au-dessus d'eux, fait déjà coulé quelques gouttes de sueur et les esprits des reines sont un peu troublés. Les pilotes sont déjà au volant de chaque véhicules, gants, lunettes noires et masques sur le nez. Les soldats de la garde rapprochée sont armés et embarquent à leur tour.

Le chef d'équipe, le grand Scaro, grimpe dans le second véhicule suivit de Lexa, Clarke et Hilow. Le pilote nommé Raff présente ses hommages aux reines. Lil et Leo, à la porte, donnent les dernières consignes, enfin, elles les répètent encore, poussé par l'angoisse. Lexa, d'un regard, les fait taire. Pas besoin de sur-protectionnisme. Elle se lève et embrasse Lil sur la joue, ce qui laisse cette dernière muette, puis elle enlace tendrement Leo. Profitant de cette étreinte, Leo, avec un maximum de discrétion, serre la main de Hilow, assis dans le siège près de la porte. Un dernier regard et Lexa claque la porte coulissante puis ordonne à Scaro, en position de co-pilote de lancer le convoi.

Raff au volant, Scaro côté passager, juste derrière lui, Lexa à côté de Clarke et sur le dernier siège, à l'arrière Hilow, qui garde à l'œil le véhicule de queue par les vitres aux barreaux d'acier. Clarke penche son siège et s'installe confortablement. Elle se remémore le voyage d'allé. Elle avait été dans les vapes un bon moment mais elle se souvient des kilomètres parcourut. Le chemin va être long. Elle calle sa jambe près de celle de Lexa, histoire d'avoir un contact avec elle et ferme les yeux. Lexa s'étonne de ce comportement. Connaissant Clarke, elle devrait être en train de s'agiter et de monter une stratégie d'approche pour annoncer toute l'histoire à leurs peuples restés à Polis. Hilow rassure Lexa, les manipulations d'extraction d'ADN sont sans douleurs mais épuisantes avec un effet à retard selon les individus. Clarke entend ses paroles et lève un sourcil d'indifférence. Elle s'endors après avoir senti les lèvres de Lexa sur son front. Lexa se retourne alors vers Scaro et lui demande les détail de l'itinéraire tout en fixant l'horizon désertique autour d'elle.

Après deux jours de route dans le désert, le convoi traverse une ville abandonnée et ensablée et très peu de temps après, ils atteignent la limite de la Jungle qui déborde sur les vestiges d'une vieille citée.

Clarke rigole nerveusement à l'idée de retraverser cette foutu jungle oppressante. Mais elle cesse de rire quand le convoi longe la lisière sur quelques kilomètres pour enfin se stopper dans un cul de sac. D'un côté la jungle exotique et mortelle, de l'autre, des vestiges d'immeuble et de monuments détruits, effondrés et envahies de lianes.

Un des guerriers sort du véhicule de tête, s'avance et cherche quelque chose sur le mur de lianes et de feuilles. Il fait jour mais le ciel est sombre. L'air est électrique, l'ambiance aussi. Il trouve ce qu'il cherche et fait signe à un deuxième homme de venir l'aider. A deux, ils dégagent les végétaux encombrants de lourdes portes en métal qui se dévoilent peu à peu. Une fois l'accès libre, les portes s'ouvrent.

Clarke n'en revient pas. Un passage au travers de la Jungle. Un tunnel caché. Un accès sécurisé sous la frontière.

Le convoi repart et récupère les deux hommes au passage puis s'enfonce dans le tunnel totalement plongé dans le noir. Les phares des véhicules s'allument, la vitesse est lente et maitrisée.

Une fois sous terre, Clarke se met à rire. Un rire surprenant, un rire de fou. Puis elle se met à répéter « il y avait un passage, il y avait un passage… » et se frappant la tête. Lexa retient vite ses coups pour l'empêcher de continuer. Elle la force à arrêter et cherche son regard. Clarke se calme. Lexa l'embrasse. Hilow, qui s'était approché pour aider, détourne le regard et retourne s'assoir. On ne voit quasiment rien dans ce tunnel et Lexa en profite. Elle soulève Clarke pour s'assoir sur son siège et la prendre sur ses genoux, elle l'entoure de ses bras et place sa tête sur son épaule. Ainsi elle peut lui parler au creux de l'oreille.

_ Tout va bien, calme toi.

_ Il y avait un tunnel… il y avait…

_ Clarke je t'en prie, reprend toi. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir lors de ton premier voyage…

_ Il y avait un… tunnel… tu ne comprends pas… je … j'ai foncer, tête baissée, dans cette jungle épouvantable, j'ai failli y laisser la vie, j'aurais dû attendre, Leona m'aurai trouvé, mais j'y suis allé, seule, j'étais prête à tout, j'aurais dû mourir là-bas et j'aurai tout foutu en l'air …

Elle s'effondre, les larmes coulent. Lexa la berce et la serre dans ses bras.

_ Arrête Clarke, tu te torture pour rien, tu es en vie… et moi aussi. Nous rentrons. Nous avons une solution. Nous allons nous sauver Clarke, il y a encore de l'espoir.

Clarke calme ses sanglots. Les mots, la voix de Lexa la ramène toujours à la réalité et cette conviction intime qu'ensemble, elles sont plus fortes et qu'elles peuvent changer les choses. Alors elle essuie ses larmes et se redresse un peu, diminuant son poids sur les genoux de Lexa. Mais celle-ci la retient près d'elle. Profitant de l'obscurité du long sous-terrain, elle passe ses mains dans ses cheveux d'or et l'attire plus près. Elles s'embrassent lentement, en silence, couvert par le bruit des moteurs et des caisses de matériel qui s'entrechoque à l'arrière. Doucement, avec beaucoup de discrétion, Lexa place sa main sur l'entre jambe de Clarke. Avec son autre main elle la retient dans le dos et par ses baisers, elle étouffe les soupirs irrépressibles de Clarke. Passionnément, Lexa resserre l'étreinte, Clarke se fond dans ce baiser profond.

Le moment ne dure pas, leur baiser s'essouffle. C'était éphémère mais cela à calmer Clarke. Elle reprend ses esprits, un peu honteuse. Mais elle se rend compte que Hilow avait tourné son siège vers l'arrière du convoi et que Scaro et Raff sont en communication avec le véhicule de tête. Elle respire de nouveau. Elle a désormais conscience des enjeux. Dès leur sortie du tunnel, le chemin sur les terres Trikru puis Polis. Elle se ressaisit. Tout était si surréaliste depuis qu'elle avait traversé cette frontière en forme de Jungle.

Quand la lumière du jour apparait, ils sont de l'autre côté de la jungle, dans la prairie immense, où Clarke avait abandonné Octavia et Murphy.

Le convoi sort pleinement du tunnel et se gare plus loin. Scaro ordonne une pause. On éteint les moteurs, on déballe les males de vivre et très vite le camp est monté.

Le ciel est toujours sombre. Des éclairs brillent vers l'est. Clarke sort et s'étire longuement. Elle observe le ciel. Elle grimace. Elle regard la frontière qui s'étend à l'est puis à l'ouest. Lexa la rejoint après un bref briefing avec Scaro. Ils ont bien roulé, ils sont en avance sur les délais. Elles marchent côte à côte en bordure de frontière pour détendre leurs jambes. Lexa observe l'épaisse jungle et prend conscience, maintenant qu'elle la voit, des risques que Clarke a pris en poursuivant seule. Elle la stoppe et la serre dans ses bras. Clarke comprend et lui murmure à l'oreille « je voulais te retrouver ».

Sans le vouloir, l'étreinte de Lexa, à placer Clarke vers l'ouest et son regard se perd dans l'horizon mais elle finit par remarquer au loin, un filet de fumé.

La pause est finie, Clarke fait repartir le convoi à toute vitesse, vers l'ouest le long de la lisière de la jungle. Et dire qu'elle n'était pas si loin de ce foutu tunnel mais camouflé comme il était, elle serait toujours en train de le chercher. Elle ne culpabilise plus d'avoir pris tant de risque. Peu à peu elle se débarrasse de ses doutes et de ses remords.

A quelques kilomètres, le convoi atteint un grand campement grounder. Il s'arrête à une distance raisonnable. Quelques guerriers grounders sortent du camp et se positionnent en défense. Même réactions avec les gardes de Glassdom qui sortent des véhicules.

Le contraste est saisissant. Le Ciel est menaçant. Il suffirait d'une étincelle pour que tout s'enflamme. Clarke sort de son véhicule. Octavia sort du camp. L'instant se fige. Le silence règne. Le temps ralentit ses aiguilles. Le cœur d'Octavia se serre. Elle réalise et hurle des mots. Tous les guerriers baissent leurs armes.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'élancent en courant pour se rejoindre. Octavia n'en revient pas, quelques larmes de joie coulent sur ses joues. Elle n'a pas le temps de poser la moindre question, qu'elle sent le regard sérieux mais heureux (étrange d'ailleurs) de Clarke qui lui dit « Attend ce n'est pas tout ». Octavia veut ouvrir la bouche pour l'interroger mais son cœur s'arrête, sa gorge se noue. Octavia fait quelques pas. C'est bien Lexa qui vient de sortir du véhicule blindé. Elle la dévisage. Lexa sourit (étrange encore).

Octavia s'approche. Elle dépose un genou à terre. Derrière elle, les murmures font place au silence et la horde de guerriers grounders ont tous un genou à terre.

Oui Heda est de retour. Oui la légende foule de nouveau les terres de Trikru.

FIN

La mort n'est pas la fin peut se finir ainsi.

Cela dit un Tome 2 pourrait voir le jour.

Le Retour à Polis sera-t-il bien accueillit ? Le peuple partira-t-il pour Glassdom ? Le Stellar décollera-t-il ? Ou bien mourront-ils tous sous les radiations ?


End file.
